Lynn and Leif Forevermore
by catfish81
Summary: A LOVE STORY TWO PEOPLE WHO WOULD NEVER HAVE MET WATCH THEIR LOVE UNFOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Leif fell in love with Lynne from the instant he saw her. Singing, almost alone, in a crowded bar, with creamy beige skin, and soft brown hair which she wore shoulder length. There was a different quality to her, almost ethereal. She was a cute, petite black girl, with great legs, and a wonderful ass. But that wasn't what attracted him to her initially. It was her live wire, hot and heavy performance style. He was bowed over by the way she held a crowd of ten people, half of whom were drunk, at her beck and call as though she were playing a 10,000 seat theater.

He was a liberal hippie, with blonde dreadlocked hair and played lead guitar in a heavy metal band. He would hop to different clubs for inspiration, and he hopped to such a club tonight, and there she was. He could learn a bit about audience contact and participation from her. Even though he was lead guitarist, he was shy as hell and he'd often turn his back to the audience to play his best licks. Boy did the band chide him for that.

She also had a marvelous voice. She was clearly a trained singer, and it was wasted on these bozos, sitting around drinking, the men screaming cat calls, because she was pretty and sexy as hell. But, then she did a cover of Fever, and when she sang it, she ran her hands along her crotch as she performed, swinging around the Mic as though it was a stripper's pole. The move, although sexy, wasn't slutty, and he did get the feeling that she was doing this in inspiration to the music, and was covertly, yet not overtly sexual. She was hot, but not a tart.

Still and all, he had to hide his erection under the table at the club. He waited, doggedly, sipping gin and tonic until her set was over. Once it was over, he wanted to make introductions, but she was whisked away. He waited outside the club, by the back door, in the freezing fall evening, trying to make her acquaintance.

Finally, she was coming out of the back door. She looked very shy and small compared to how bold she'd been on stage. Even though she was black, her skin immediately flushed crimson in the night air, because she was pale. Plus she had a chin dimple, which puckered up in the cold. She actually looked like a slightly nerdy little bookworm now that she'd exited the stage, sporting these huge coke bottle glasses and walking arm and arm with an equally nerdy looking cocoa complexioned black woman with a huge afro, who was apparently her friend.

But even in that plaid shirt, and horned rimmed glasses, instead of the black evening dress, she was still a beauty.

He wanted to kiss her, protect her forever, and fuck her silly all at the same time.

None of that made sense, because he didn't know her at all. He waited until she and her friend were coming down the stairs, and he introduced himself, nervously patting his dreadlocks.

"Hey, I'm Leif," he offered, sticking out his hand.

She looked at him, as though to say, "who the hell are you," but she was polite and shy even and did not say that, instead those voluminous eyes in her huge coke bottle glasses looked at him curiously, saying nothing, but he could tell she still was afraid of him.

He couldn't blame her. He was a strange white man with dreadlocks approaching them on a New York street at night.

She looked at his hand. She didn't shake it.

"I...I was at your show," he added with a Grin, he couldn't help smiling at that cute pale beige skin of hers, flushing, that chin dimple in full effect, and now, starting to sniffle.

He'd never fallen so hard for a girl before.

"You were? And you waited outside? Damn. Thanks..." she said glancing at his dreadlocks.

"You...you look cold. Do you...would you like a cup of coffee," he asked.

"I...I'm actually...I've got Janelle here with me, so we have to go home but it was nice meeting you," she added swiveling her neck at her friend.

"No, not just you...I can...I can pay for both cups, both you and your friend here...I just...I'd like to get to know you. I'm a musician, but...but I'm shy and I don't...well...I play at a club right up next door. You're like the opposite of me, shy in a conversation, and a dynamo on stage. Me, it's nothing to come up and talk to a stranger, but when I get on stage, I just freeze, and...I play pretty good but I don't look at the audience, and I...damn it..."

He was getting verbal diarrhea and scared of turning her off, but the more nervous he was, the more intrigued he seemed.

"What band do you play in?" she asked.

"Duce Dutchies," He said.

"What the hell? You're going to have to change your name if you ever get a record deal," said Lynne.

Then she cracked up laughing.

"I didn't pick the name," he protested.

"Someone did. But you look like you like to smoke a big ol' bowl, all the time," she added glancing up at his dreadlocks.

His eyes lit up, at their shared laughter.

"Do you smoke," he asked, thinking it could be love at first sight.

"Occasionally. But not like you," she added chuckling and rubbing her hands together.

"How do you know what I smoke," he asked.

"Not everyday, do you see a white guy, with dreadlocks like that. I wouldn't wear them, and I'm black. You gotta be smoking something," she said and laughed.

"Why wouldn't you wear them? What's wrong with them," he said playfully defensive.

"Well nothing, they...they actually go with your whole rock star thing. I dunno...I'm just not into that. I'm kinda basic when I'm not on stage, kinda bookwormy," she said softly.

Leif was melting into her heady, thick, Brooklyn accent. She sounded well educated, but she had definitely been reared right in this area.

He was from California, and had just moved a year ago, so the sound of her black, sweet, inner city voice intoxicated him.

"It's cold out. In all this time, I could have treated you lovely ladies to coffee, and sent you on your way home," he added softly.

"Why should we go get coffee with some strange white dude," she said and grinned over at Janelle.

"Would you get coffee with a strange black dude," he asked.

"Hell no!" she said.

"I like your style. Come on ladies, my treat," he added.

"Dutch treat," said Lynne and Janelle nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

They talked long over coffee. She was a different kind of chick. She knew a lot about the New York Music scene. She knew her way around the hip hop, r&b, and jazz clubs, but she was not obtuse to the indie rock scene. She knew several bands that he had as mutual acquaintances.

But, what had him most smitten with her was her irreverent, goofy sense of humor. She didn't think anything of bursting into fits of giggles, she had a ready smile, and a cute, smart mouthed, quick tongue. Her face was very expressive when she was being silly, and he found her sense of humor contagious. She didn't display it to him right away, but two cups of coffee into their nightcap, she had him chuckling too.

"Can I touch it?" she asked softly.

"Why Lynne, I thought you were a lady," said Leif.

"Not that stupid, your hair," she quipped, punching him square on the shoulder.

"Oh, my hair. Well sure, you can touch it...only if you let me touch yours," he added with a grin.

She leaned close and touched his hair.

"I've never touched a dreadlock before...it's neat," said Lynne with a chuckle.

She blushed hard now, and her chin dimple revealed itself, and he was smitten with her even more.

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick, how much longer," sighed her friend Janelle playfully looking at her watch.

"I'm surprised that you've never touched a dreadlock before," he added smiling.

"Why? Because I'm black? I might be black but none of my friends have any dreadlocks that I know of. Braids, yeah. Dreads no...you're my first time," she added, taking more of his locks between her hands.

"Do you like how they feel," he asked softly, with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Ummm...they feel okay," stammered Lynne.

Her face flushed, the way that his would flush, and clearly, his overture made her shy. He found it so endearing and sweet.

"Now it's my turn to touch your hair," added Leif softly. He leaned towards her and gently took a handful of her hair into his own hand. He leaned forward, caressing it softly, then murmured,

"I've never touched a black girl's hair before. And I always wondered what it would feel like. Your hair is soft and silky and it smells good too," he leaned forward and took a sniff. Then he was amazed at how goofy he sounded.

"Well why wouldn't my hair be soft and silky. Ugh, I hate when white guys make comments like that Leif...I don't want to be your tour guide to black women," said Lynne crossing her arms.

Everything seemed to be going so smooth until he commented on her hair, and she seemed defensive about this, but he didn't want to strike out with her. She was cute, and funny, and so he felt like he should speak from his heart.

"I...I never had the opportunity to date black girls when I lived in California. There weren't any around in my neighborhood. But if I'd seen any who looked like you, damn it...I would have been real interested in dating her. Look, I don't want you to feel like you have to be my tour guide to black women. I...I don't know why I said that. I mean to me, a pretty woman is a pretty woman. Color doesn't matter. Just never knew any black women is all...honestly. You're real pretty. And talking to you, because you're funny and shit, makes you even prettier. I'm going to give you my number," he added.

He took a napkin from the table and wrote his number on it in clear, legible print.

"I'd walk you home but we just met, you probably don't want to give me your address," he asked softly.

"Not...not yet Leif. I...I like you a lot...and I enjoyed our coffee but I think it's too soon for any of that. It's been fun, but we're gonna go home now. Maybe I'll see you around," said Lynne.

He memorized the inflection of her voice and played it over and over again. It sounded like a question. Like she wanted to see him again, and not as though it was a brush off.

He hoped she used that number. The only reason he didn't ask for hers, was that he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

***

After they got out of earshot and had crossed the street opposite the coffee shop, Lynne looked at her friend.

"That Leif guy was cute as hell," said Lynne as they walked down the street, arms linked.

Janelle just laughed.

"What, you didn't think he was fine. I mean, he looks like a hippie, but he was mad cute, with those pretty blue eyes. He kinda reminded me of a dreadlocked Paul Walker," said Lynne.

"I'm just...I'm laughing because...well, I don't really know him, but I know you two were vibing. And...and in an odd way, I can see you with him. I don't know. I mean, if you want to get to know him a little better. You...you're weird enough for each other," said Janelle with a chuckle.

"Weird enough," said Lynne.

"Oh come on, you know you are weird. You're a black hippie yourself," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm not a hippie. I mean, I went to Yale for crying out loud...I studied history. I don't think I'm a hippie, I'm too interested in that stuff to be a hippie. Lot of good those degrees in history did me, because I'm singing in nightclubs, but...after I finished I didn't want to teach history. I'd rather sing. Anyways, I don't think I'm a hippie. I'm free spirited, but you're reading me wrong. Besides, we don't know if he's a hippie either," added Lynne.

"You aren't a hippie? Let's see shall we, your poetry readings. Your candles and incense. Your plaid shirts, flowing dresses and scruffy black boots. You're the recycling queen. You can vegetables that you grow in a little garden on your stoop. I don't know anyone else who does that. And as far as him being a hippie, look at his hair. If he doesn't have a garden, he will if he sticks with you," said Janelle.

Lynne just laughed and laughed.

"Okay I'll be a hippie. But you're the real social activist. I'm surprised you're cool with him talking to me, and not ready to go marching on the hill," said Lynne.

"Oh come on. Just because I'm into activism and I write a blog on civil rights and stuff doesn't mean that I'm not a sucker for a good love story. Besides, that...that whole mess back there at the coffee shop with Leif, it's part of what Martin fought for, the right to love everyone. I'd be a hypocrite if I told you not to give the guy a chance. Just because I'd only date my strong black brotha's doesn't mean anything, he seems to be on the same wave length as you," said Janelle.

"What in the world does that mean? I like him. I think he's cute...you think I'm a traitor if I like him or something. I think that's a bunch of shit Janelle. I mean, so...so I've never looked at white guys before...some have asked...but I just always said no. But people are people. He's so adorable. He's funny and he's charming it's like...I mean, in a lot of ways, he's like a little boy...maybe he is a hippie. He's just so transparent with his feelings, and he's honest. I think he's like a breath of fresh air. He's...He's so much the opposite of Martin. I'm glad for that," said Lynne.

"Well I am too. He was a stuck up Jerk, and he was interested in remaking you as Martha Stewart Junior. He didn't want you to be rough around the edges. And frankly, that's what I like about you. Muddy combat boots and all. You should call that Leif dude. I think he likes you. And you deserve to be happy girl," laughed Janelle.

"Walk me up," said Lynne.

"Sure," said Janelle.

They walked up the six flights of stairs that Led to Lynne's small, one bedroom apartment. Lynne loved having Janelle to walk her back to her apartment. Even though she was born and bred in New York, she felt a heck of a lot safer with her friend to watch over her now that she'd moved out of her parents home and lived in her own apartment.

Janelle walked her home after every gig, and made sure she was safe in her home before she walked home to her own apartment. Lynne promised to let Janelle have the sweet gig of being her personal assistant if she ever made it to the big time.

***

That night, Lynne went to bed as soon as she got home. Normally she had a glass of wine to unwind before she started the business of going to bed. Tonight, she felt like she needed something a little different to unwind. She peeled out of her plaid shirt and levis, and put on her favorite, comfortable New York Giants jersey. She loved to either sleep naked, or sleep with just the skimpy little jersey on.

Leif was totally handsome. She hadn't been able to make out much about the cut of his physique through his goosedown jacket, and his fleece sweater, but even though he was slender, his chest and arms looked thick. He seemed like he would feel very solid to hold onto. He had those deep blue eyes, and even those blond messy dreadlocks, added something to his looks.

His lips weren't full but they were shapely. Her mind started to wander, wondering what kind of kisser he was. It had been a long time, well over a year since she'd been intimate with Martin. But, just like when she was with Martin, she had no problem taking care of her sensual needs, on her own.

In fact, in some ways she preferred it this way. No one knew how to please her better than she could please herself.

She started to lightly trace her own nipples through the sheer, flimsy fabric of the jersey. They were rock hard, and aching, but she kept herself, on the edge like that. She liked her small, yet shapely breasts to be handled very gently. She hadn't yet experienced the caress that she would enjoy at the hands of another, but she knew how to touch herself right. Before she knew it, she was imagining that her hands, were Leif's and she traced up her thighs and over her stomach under the jersey.

Finally she couldn't resist anymore. Her right hand felt her damp curls. Just a soft touch, a little bit of pressure, and excruciatingly slow clockwise circles.

"Ohhh...damn, damn," she groaned under her breath.

She stopped and moved her hand. She was so horny nowdays that she could bring herself over the edge in just a few minutes. But she enjoyed drawing out the deed a little longer, as it led to much more explosive orgasms.

She took her damp fingers out of her curls, and put her fingers softly, gingerly in her mouth. This tasting of herself was something she was doing recently. She was curious about what she tasted like from an abstract point of view. She would die of embarrassment if anyone knew she was doing this. She could not work out anything unpleasant about her taste, or smell, but Martin had been unapologetic about not wanting to go there. In fact, he'd never wanted to have sex anywhere but the bed- he was afraid that her scent would leave behind some kind of odor.

Was it any wonder that, even when they were dating, she masturbated furiously, in heat, in secret, long after he was asleep to provide herself with the sensual ecstasy and excitement that she craved. The penetration was difficult, and she didn't like it, but she was always hot and bothered for foreplay which, never seemed to last long enough, and never seemed to be "nasty" enough.

A part of her believed that she would never find sexual pleasure equal to the satisfaction she could bring herself, and without that pleasure, it rendered having a man almost useless.

She didn't want to think anymore. She opened and closed her lips teasingly with her fingers, gently massaging around her clitoris with her index and middle finger.

When her clitoris was hard, rigid and aching, she smoothed a bit of her wetness over the hood, closed her legs, and rubbed her damp curls gently until she felt her thighs quiver and quake with release.

The moan, "Oh Leif baby," escaped her lips before she even realized that she'd been moaning and fantasizing that he stroked deeply inside of her.

Leif. That stranger. Damn it he was so cute she was sexually fantasizing about him. She hadn't played with herself to sexual fantasies of an actual person, and not a rock star or movie icon, since high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Lynne spent a lot of time writing songs, and reflecting. She kept the napkin with his number on it over, and over. She wanted to call him, and tell him she enjoyed the coffee that they shared, but she felt shy.

Then she began to reason that if he was really that interested in her, he would have asked for her number so that he could do the calling.

Lynne didn't really have a lot of experience with men, but she'd had enough of a negative experience with her first boyfriend, that she'd sworn off men for a really long time. She couldn't believe she almost ended up engaged to him, but she was very glad they'd broken it off. She'd dated him from her senior year of high school, all through college, and part of the way through her master's degree. She didn't know anything about sex when they started dating, and she didn't find him to be an especially patient teacher.

In fact, after having been with him, she wondered if she was the only woman who found sex, especially the penetration part, to be difficult. And she certainly had far more fun with her battery-operated toys, than she'd ever had in the bed with Martin. She never had trouble getting multiple orgasms with those toys, or even with her own fingers. Quite frankly, she loved to masturbate, but Martin had her convinced that this was dirty, and she'd somehow spoiled herself, or trained her body so that no one else could give her pleasure.

Somehow she didn't think she was the problem, but when she tactfully tried to explain this to Martin, he definitely didn't want to hear it. Since Martin was her first, and she had no frame of reference, she didn't really get what the hoopla was about sex, and she also wasn't interested in having anyone control her anymore, telling her, not to waste those expensive Yale degrees, wanting her to fit the mold of a proper wife, grooming her so that she'd be a proper accessory to a budding lawyer, entertaining his clients. It also hadn't helped that her parents were more in love with Martin than she was towards the end. They still hadn't gotten over it.

Lynne poured some wine, and shook her head ruefully, walking towards her keyboard.

She sat at the keyboard and folded that napkin over, and over again. She felt like she almost had too much baggage to even begin tipping her toe into the dating water again.

She could hear Janelle's voice in her ear, telling her that it was "time to move along and test the waters again,"

But Martin had humiliated her so much when they were intimate, with his lack of patience toward her, she just didn't feel like she wanted to even begin talking to a man again.

Leif felt a bit embarrassed that he'd been staring at his cellphone like a schoolboy with a crush waiting for it to ring. He even had friends call him to make sure it was still working.

As the day turned into nearly a week, he began to get a little insulted that she hadn't called. She didn't say she was involved. She seemed to enjoy talking to him at coffee. She laughed, and they talked for almost two hours.

They had chemistry, and you couldn't script that. He was hoping that she wasn't allowing the differences in their races to stop her interest in him. He felt guilty for wanting to touch her hair. He thought he'd blown it with that. But it was just a curiosity to him, the same way she'd been curious about his dreadlocks.

So yes, he was curious about her, and that tawny beige skin, and maybe a small part of him did fetishize her because she was a little bit different than him, but why was that any different than finding her appealing because she was a red head.

Maybe he did find her a bit sexier because she was a beautiful beige black woman, but that to him was a characteristic that made her intriguing, no different than if he was attracted to red heads, or a woman with freckles. The differences did attract him, but more than that, he enjoyed her laughter, her sharp wit, and her intelligence.

But, she was also down to earth. Earthy. Sensual. She had an easy, ready laugh. She savored her coffee. The way he would like for her to savor him.

He was tired of waiting for her to call him- frankly he knew he wanted to see her again, and good for him, that he knew where she was. If she wouldn't call him, so that he could get to know her better, he would go find her.

She was wearing a simple black and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. She had her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. She even wore those thick coke bottle glasses. It was a far cry from the black evening gown of the night before, but he'd never been more smitten. He thought she might even be more beautiful seeing her this time, than she had been in that tight black dress the first time around.

Same as before, he was captivated by her voice, this time a simpler, more mellow acoustic set. And, also, the same as before he nursed a drink as he watched her set, this time, a Pabst blue ribbon beer.

He even noticed the second that her eyes met his, and he knew, that she knew, that he was watching her.

He swore that her lip trembled, and she bit her lower lip, and he wished it he were gently biting her lips instead.

Then, he couldn't be sure if her lips always trembled when she sang this song. It was a folky, Joni Mitchell number, and it was so cool watching her do this song, with her own bluesy interpretation of it. The woman knew her music, and the way she leaned on that mic stand, why she caressed it like it was her lover.

Maybe she hadn't called him because her man was music. But he knew he could convince her, that she couldn't cuddle up with the crowd, or a lead sheet. If she was cuddling up to anything or anyone at all, it should be him.

It wasn't like him to be firm and really insistent. He was always a take it easy, go with the flow kind of guy.

Wasn't really like him to chase a woman. He was mostly mellow like that, and normally content to let things happen organically.

This time was different though. Quite frankly, he wanted her. He wanted to know everything about her and get lost in every inch of her sweet, creamy complexion. He wanted something more with her. Sure he wanted to have sex with her. But he also just wanted to be around her.

Adored that giggle and that cultured, yet brash little Brooklyn accent. Her earthy ways, contrasted with the shy demeanor she had sometimes where she'd look away from him and blush.

He could see that he was distracting her in the set somewhat, and this made him feel more than a little aroused, knowing he was having an effect on her. He shifted forward in his seat, and was startled again that he was getting another hard on, just based on the sweet, smoky texture of her voice, and how sexy her legs looked as they were crossed on the bar stool.

It seemed like an eternity before her set was over, even though he was really enjoying her performance, because he wanted to be able to talk to her, and could not do so while she was singing.

As soon as the music was through, he walked right up to the stage.

"Hey, Lynne," he called.

She looked down over the lip of the stage at him.

"Leif...hi," she said shyly, softly, waving her fingers at him in a greeting.

"You...you never called," he started, attempting to disguise the hurt in his voice.

"I...I wasn't sure that I should call...I mean..." she shuffled, wrung her hands together and looked down at her feet.

She seemed so shy; he couldn't even stay slightly offended that she blew him off.

"Why...why shouldn't you call. Did you...did you enjoy the coffee? Or, when we were talking," he added, looking gently into her eyes.

Lynne walked toward the lip of the stage, and she sat down, so that she was more at eye level with him.

"Of course, of course I enjoyed the coffee, and getting to know you," added Lynne.

"So...so what is it then? Why didn't you call? Is it because I'm white? Is it such a crime for me to want to get to know you better? Color matter that much to you? People are always talking about how they want everything to be equal, and color not to matter...but that shit still matters...anytime you're going to let it stop you from placing a simple phone call, to continue getting to know someone...clearly, we are attracted to each other...hell I'm attracted to you...anyway," muttered Leif softly.

"Woah, hold on there buddy. I...I'm attracted to you too, to be honest. Damn it, I'm sorry I didn't call. Doesn't have a lot to do with your color and all that, but everything to do with the fact that you're a man," said Lynne softly with a chuckle.

"What the hell? Are you a lesbian? Why didn't you say so?" he added softly.

Lynne laughed. She laughed so hard she snorted. He'd never noticed how cute her little nose was, before she'd snorted.

Her laughter was contagious and before he knew it he was laughing too, even though he didn't really know what he was laughing at.

"Hell no I'm not a lesbian! I love men! Wait. That didn't come out right. I like guys, but I just...I don't know. I've had a rough time and, I'm not really ready to stick my toe back in the dating waters just yet. I...I don't know, I'm kinda nervous, and this is all kinda sudden, and I just wanna be cautious and I don't want to get hurt again. And...you're so different then me, I mean look at you...not color and stuff but...but...but..."

"Sounds like you have a shitload of excuses to me...about why you don't want to get to know me better without even giving me a chance. I mean, I'm...I don't know what you've been through, and I'm sorry that it sounds rough...but...I'm not proposing marriage, at least not yet. I'm just suggesting that we get to know one another, and how...how will you ever know if you can find someone who doesn't give you a rough time...who actually makes you feel better about life and stuff, if you won't give anyone a chance," he added softly.

"Man you seem so sweet. I mean, just as sincere as anything even though you are a complete stranger. So...so what's the catch? Gotta be something. I mean, really, you can't be that sweet, and that honest," she added softly.

"I'm not a complete stranger now. We had coffee together. Besides, why can't I be sweet and honest? That's the way I was raised. To be real honest. Say what you mean, and mean what you say. Sure you aren't being harder on me because I'm white? Would you believe I was nice if I were a black dude trying to get to know you," said Leif.

"Oh Leif, I don't know...I probably to be honest, would be harder on you, if you were a black dude trying to get to know me...because I just got over being burned by a black dude...it gives me a headache just thinking about it all," she rubbed her temples.

"Well, I think it's time to give a white dude a shot then," he said.

He gently reached for her hand.

She took his hand, and the current that spread through him rocked him to his core.

"I...I think you might be right Leif. But...but let's...let's take it real slow and just get to know each other as fiends," said Lynne softly.

She released his grip on her hand and walked down the left of the stage.

He turned to face her, and meet her.

"How much slower do we have to go, I feel like I'm running the Olympics with a tortoise? " he said.

She laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Again the cute little snort presented himself. It was nerdy as hell, but also cute. She thought he was funny. That was a good thing. It made him feel warm inside. Warmer than he'd ever felt with a woman. Not just hot but warm. Intriguing.

"Not that slow. Listen, do you like pool?" asked Lynne.

"I've never played pool before," he said softly.

"I'll teach you. It'll be fun, I promise...maybe you'll learn well and get to make some money off me. And...I'll buy you a beer. I owe you that much I guess, because I didn't call. It really wasn't to be rude. I just...I'm kinda somewhat shy...and...I don't know, I've kinda had a rough time, I was in a bad relationship...and I just...I guess I didn't really feel ready...but you seem so sweet. Please...don't...don't end up being a jerk, or I might wind up being a lesbian," she quipped.

He chuckled.

"I promise to treat you right on behalf of all mankind. It would be a sin for a woman as beautiful as you to give up on men...I tell you what... the loser buys the beers, and it sounds to me like you already know what you are doing, and I'll be buying you a case of beers by the end of the night. Man. A woman who likes a good cold beer. I like you already," said Leif.

Her face lit up, and that beautiful chin dimple puckered. It was all he could do not to kiss her sweet little chin right then and there.

"I think I might be liking you too," she said smiling.

She enjoyed playing pool. Her father had taught her, how to play. It was one of the few things she and her father shared outside church errands when she was growing up. The pool hustle had put some extra money in her pockets when she was a struggling college student.

She also enjoyed teaching Leif how to play. He was different than any other man she'd ever met because he was pretty gentle and didn't seem to be put off by following her lead, nor did he seem to mind that he was losing terribly.

She helped him with his positioning, properly racking the balls, and learning the fundamentals of the pool shot. To make it a little easier on him, she didn't even make him call his balls at first.

She couldn't help but be distracted by his thick, muscular arms, and broad chest when he took off his leather jacket, and was down to a thick sweater.

She was staring at his arms as he leaned over the pool table. The closer she got to him, the more she realized how devastatingly handsome he was. If not for the dreadlocks, he could probably be a model. Some type of underwear model, with his chiseled features, and those striking blue eyes.

He soon claimed to be too thirsty to play any longer, but Lynne suspected that his thirst was due to his being distracted as she pushed out her rear out to line up her shots. She didn't really do it entirely on purpose, maybe part of it was, but she also had to stick out her ass to get a good shot because the pool table was in the corner.

"Fair enough. Let's grab the beer that I owe you. The beer is good here. I like a nice, cold, draft beer," she added.

They both hopped up on the bar stools.

Lynne was a bit of a regular, so the bartender already knew to get her favorite Pabst blue ribbon off the tap.

"Damn, we have so much in common in some ways, that it's scary. That's my favorite beer too," said Leif.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. So what other things are you into?" he asked.

He casually threw his arm around her shoulder.

She sort of blushed and then leaned into him a little. She loved the feeling of his arm around her. She inhaled his warmth. He smelled sweet, clean and manly. She didn't know why she was surprised that he smelled so good, because he had those dreadlocks. It was probably the same way he felt when he smelled her hair the first time, and she felt pretty guilty for assuming that his hair would smell different than hers. She was doing the same thing he did to her, when they first met, on accident.

"I come to this place all the time. There's a Karaoke bar in the corner. And...I've been known to sing a few when I get a few in me. And then...there's the mechanical bull in the corner. I've been known to ride that bull a little bit when I get a few in me there too," she added with a chuckle.

"I don't believe either one. Not as shy as you seem," he chuckled.

"I'm shy, but when I'm with my girlfriends, I let it all hang out," she added smiling at him over the beer.

"It might not be bad, to let it all hang out, with a guy you are interested in seeing too. I...I'm noticing that...well...it's fun being around you. You seem...I don't know...you aren't pretentious and don't do things that you think will impress me. Being with you is like being with the fellas," he added softly.

"Gee, thanks a lot," she added softly, twirling around her glass.

She was growing attracted to him and was not sure if him being reminded of the fellas when he was with her, was a good thing or not...she wanted to take it slow, but she also did not want to only be his friend. She watched his mouth as he talked and thought about what a shame it would be to never taste his hot kisses.

"No, no, no, I'm not saying it's bad at all. It's like. I'm attracted to you like mad, but I have fun with you too. I...I'm being honest I didn't know it was possible to do both at the same time. I, I always end up with girls that I vibe with...kinda like you, and they end up being friends but I'm not like...sexually attracted to them in any way. And then, on the other side, there are some pretty hot girls that I know who...well, I think they are sexy but after a while, it just kinda wears on me that I don't actually like being with them. They are attractive, nice girls, but...no substance there...no meat. Not fun to be around. You intrigue me...you

are crazy hot. You're both...you're both hot and fun to be around,"

"I...I think you are intriguing yourself. Way...way different than I saw you on the stoop. Not...I mean...I guess I stereotyped you a little...there's more to you than ganja boy...with a guitar. I'm...I'm real interested in getting to know you more too. And...and helping you with your stage presence. You say you play with your back to the audience. You can't do that and be a rock star. You need to get up there, and feel the energy, and not be shy around folks. Go on and get up there," she said pointing at the Karaoke Machine.

"Hell no, Lynne, I don't sing," he stuttered.

"Are you stuttering? You the shy one for once? I thought that was me. I'm the shy one. You're too shy to sing a little song for folks who can't even sing, and are half drunk? That's damn cute. Well then, I'll go up there by myself then. I love singing up there for kicks, and besides if I'm really good, they throw me tips...I've never seen them throw tips at anyone else up there. If you got up there with a guitar you'd really be jamming," she added.

She hopped off the stool and went over the Karaoke bar to make her selection.

She sang another piece of my heart by Janis Joplin. It was getting hot in the crowded bar, and she unbuttoned her black and white plaid shirt. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt under the plaid. She was bouncing around the stage now, jumping around like a true disciple of hard rock, and he couldn't help but notice the way her soft little globes wiggled with her every moment. He wondered if she was wearing a bra. His maleness throbbed with lust. What he wouldn't give to palm those small, cute little globes. She was shaped like a pear, and had a really nice ass, but her breasts would certainly constitute a handful in his loving hands.

Loving. He wondered where that thought came from. How could he love her already? And yet, somehow he knew he loved her, because the feelings that he was having for her were deeper than the feelings he'd had for other women before. He was ashamed to say that he'd mainly just slept with women that he'd gotten to know on a superficial basis. He'd never really done the relationship thing before.

But something about Lynne made him know she was special, and he couldn't take the previous, casual approach that he'd had with dating, and women. Whatever he did with her, somehow, he knew it wouldn't be casual. She acted like a man eater on stage, but it was a front. She was shy in her actual life, when she wasn't performing. And she was so reticent to get to know him. He couldn't break her heart.

She was so damn cute. Damn cute and sexy as her little breasts jiggled about in that white t-shirt. Testing him. Tempting him. He wanted to bend her over the pool table and give them something to really jiggle for, he thought, as his nostrils flared with the intensity of his longing.

The crowd was enthralled too. Some of the people had stopped drinking at the bar, and they were actively engaged in her performance, even though they had to swivel their neck to see her.

Leif was familiar with Joplin, and he recognized that she'd switched it up and was adding ad-libs. It was then, that he realized that she tested material out in this Karaoke Bar, before she'd do it live before her regular audience in the nightclub. She was so damn talented.

Damn talented and scrumptious. His mouth watered.


	4. Chapter 4

Lynne was having such fun performing, even singing Karaoke. She needed that rush of adrenaline, it was the only place where she felt unconditional love. On that stage, somehow, someway, she had the power to touch people, and if only for that moment, their eyes were focused on her, and they loved her. Absolutely loved her. And she felt in control of the situation. She knew she had control issues, but...she liked being able to control a situation, after having been controlled for so long.

And Leif, if he ever was going to learn to be a decent performer, needed to learn how to control a crowd. So before he'd have a chance to decline, she cued the next song, Ain't nothing like the real thing, by Marvin Gaye, and Tammi Terrell.

Leif claimed that he could not sing, but somehow, she figured he must at least be able to carry a tune if he could play the guitar. And, if he really couldn't sing, and she sensed it, she would be there to bail him out. The stage was the true place where she felt in command, where she knew she had all the experience in the world. As long as the sound was good, on her stage, she controlled the outcome.

He'd confided his fear of performing in her, and she almost felt it was her duty to show him, how very sexy he was, and if he was as talented as he'd led her to believe, and the only problem was stage fright, those looks and charisma should lead him to be able to capture an audience.

She could see Leif recognized the song, because he drummed the table in anticipation.

"Well, Tammi needs her Marvin to sing the song. What did you think I'd sing it solo," she called from the stage.

She then, leapt out into the crowd, and began singing as she weaved between the small cluster of tables near the front of the stage.

"I've found my Marvin Gaye. Every Tammi Needs a Marvin," she added.

Leif look panic stricken.

"I've got you. It's okay baby I got you. I won't let you fail," she offered gently extending her hand.

She was more than ready to just go up and sing the song by herself if he was that frightened and wouldn't follow her lead. However, the fact that he placed his hand in hers told her so much about his personality.

The warmth surged through her as she guided him up to the Karaoke stage.

She could feel that his hand was clammy, because he was nervous.

They'd missed Marvin's part when she was gathering him from the audience.

So she led Tammy's verse. She grabbed him firmly by the waist, and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. Sure, staring into those blue eyes was part of the drama to get the Karaoke folks worked up into the performance. But his blue eyes were working on her, stirring her even has she tried to get the audience worked up, and "into" their performance.

She stroked his chiseled face, and broke into,

"Ain't nothing like the real thing baby,"

She could see, his eyes searching hers, and she knew, that even though he was familiar with her singing style, she still held him spellbound by her voice. Good thing for him, she was spell bound by how handsome he seemed, and the more she stared at him, the more she liked, even those messy blonde dreadlocks.

She sang with all her heart and conviction, as though she believed the words that Tammi sang to Marvin on wax. Maybe she already felt those feelings for Leif.

When her part was over, Leif's face was an inch from her own. And, rather than sing along, he looked as though he wanted to kiss her.

Words bounced around on the Karaoke screen. Her face was an inch from his own, and he was disorienting her, with the clean smell of his bath soap, lingering, on his cheek, but he did not distract her so much that she missed their cues.

"Babe, it's your line now, come on, you've gotta keep up," she teased.

She was always a natural performer. It had come that easy. Since she was around ten, giving her first "shows" for other children in the neighborhood.

The audience chuckled at their banter.

"Hell no babe, I'm a guitarist, I don't sing, can't believe I'm up here," he added in rhythm to the song, spoken rhythm, no singing for him.

"I'll let you kiss me goodnight, if you sing the damn song," she chided.

"I read your letters, when you're not here, but they don't move me, they don't groove me like when I hear, your sweet voice whispering in my ear," sang Leif, albeit quietly.

Damn. That fool could sing. Really? He blew her mind. While he wouldn't steal the spotlight from her, as a lead singer he had an excellent voice to be a guitarist. He probably sang as well as the lead vocalist in his band. She hadn't heard the lead vocalist, but she knew music, and she knew voices, and unless the lead dude in Duce Dutchies sang like Robert Plant, or Chris Cornell, Leif would probably vocally demolish the other dude if he practiced.

Why was this boy hiding all his talent.

When it was her turn, rather than sticking strictly to the script, she sang,

"Don't he sound real good ya'll give him a 'round cause he's really shy,"

And the crowd clapped so hard, the whole bar was clapping in unison.

"I play the game, a fantasy, I pretend, I'm not in reality. I need the shelter of your arms to comfort me," sang Lynne.

This time, when his lines came around, he was much more confident. He grabbed her, firmly by her petite waist, almost lifting her off the ground, and pulling her close into the circle of his arms, as he sang.

Then it was her turn to sing.

While she was singing he whispered.

"I should kill you for bringing me up here against my will. But you're as sexy as hell up here,"

His hot breath, whispering in her ear like that, with all those eyes looking on made a tingle rise straight through her core, and she squirmed, he aroused her so much and made her so nervous she was flustered, and her voice cracked, but with years of skill, she expertly disguised it as a vocal trill.

Then together they sang:

"No other sound, is quite the same as your name, no touch can do half as much, to make me feel better, so let's stay together,"

They sang until the music on the Karaoke track faded, and ended to thunderous applause.

Lynne, the veteran show-woman did a three quarter curtsey, and then, said into the Microphone, I think Mr. Leif should take his bow too.

"Thank ya'll so much,"

The crowd shouted, "More, more, more".

She always left them in a frenzy.

She took the Mic one more time.

"If ya'll want more, you gotta come on and see me at Gray's Alley tomorrow. Or else, I'll be back in a few days, singing on this damn machine again,"

The crowd chuckled.

She exited the stage to let someone else have a turn, but she always knew once she'd blessed the crowd, no one else touched that microphone for the rest of the night.

Leif exited the stage directly after her.

She was nervous as to what he might say, or if he'd be mad at her for pushing him out there, despite the fact that he had a nice voice and could have a budding stage presence if he wasn't so shy.

"You're crazy as hell, and I like you so much," he murmured, grabbing her on the small of her back.

He pulled her forward, crushing her body to his.

He cupped the back of her neck with the other hand, and with his lips just inches from her own, started to lean in and kiss her, and she trembled a little bit, and turned to offer him her cheek.

It wasn't that she didn't want to feel those small but shapely lips upon her own. It was that she felt nervous, shy and scared, as though she was a little kid, who'd stirred up slightly more than she was prepared to handle.

He turned her on so much just by touching the small of her back she was scared to let him kiss her. Terrified. She felt like a thirteen year old on her first date. And metaphorically, because she only had one boyfriend, and they'd had a strange relationship, she wasn't that far off.

"I...I know how to be a gentleman," he groaned, and he kissed her forehead lightly, with a little bit of force, that was halfway between a kiss, and a sensual suck.

"That's all I'll require for now," he added huskily his hand in the small of her back once more, and then he kissed her cheek.

"I'll just keep kissing your face and stay away from your lips for now, until you are ready," he added arduously. He leaned over and kissed her cheek with that same tender relish that was halfway between a kiss and a firm suck.

When it seemed as though he was ready to lean in and peck her ear, a wave of longing quaked her thighs, and seemed to spread clear between her buttocks.

Oh my, oh my, she'd never felt such passion before with a real, live man!

She was scared! She didn't know it was possible to feel like that around a real live man. She knew she lacked sexual experience, having only been with one man before, but she felt dampness on her panties, and she'd never really been damp with her ex. She only was damp after playing with her toys. This real life man, was scaring the hell out of her.

"Ummm...okay...this is moving a little fast for me...let's...Hey, do you like games...I have the high score on frogger...over there...highest score of anyone in the bar...that's an old school game...I bet no one knows how to play it but me...that's why I have the high score...because it's so old...I love old school games," she said, in a voice that she realized sounded like a panic stricken maniac and she practically ran in the corner to the video game console, anything to be away from the magnetic heat of his kisses on her face.

"If...if that's supposed to be turning me off, it's having the opposite effect. You scared of a little kiss? On your face. No lips. No tongue? A little kiss makes you nervous? A grown up sexy woman like you? I'm...I'm even more intrigued. Are you a good girl Lynne? I like good girls. Can't say I ever knew one as good as you are, but I can wait for you. We can cool it down for a sec. Sure...sure, we can play frogger. I know all about Atari. Those are the only games my old ass brother knows how to play. You're too young to be playing an old ass game like frogger,"

She chuckled with laughter.

"I love old ass games. Old ass games are the best games. You should see the collection I own," said Lynne.

"I was hoping to get that slight little snort that you do when you are really tickled," he said.

"Don't make fun of me...I hate that I snort when I laugh. I normally try to hide it until I'm close to someone," she quipped punching his arm.

"No, when you snort, its cute as hell," he added.

"Thank you...I...Maybe I feel a little close to you if I let you hear me do it sometimes, and I don't realize it," she added softly, huskily.

"I'm glad you feel close to me. I already feel so close to you that it's a little scary, in the most wonderful way I could ever imagine. I'm gonna grab us a few beers and I'll be back to beat you at frogger, get the game set up," he teased.

He stroked the crown of her hair and brushed his nose in it. She felt him smelling her but it was a tender feeling, full of reverence.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Lynne set the game up by putting enough quarters in for a two player game. She grinned with relish that her high score was still topping the boards.

She began moving the joystick rapidly, jumping over the computer generated logs and frogs on the screen, attempting to get her frog safely over to the lily pads.

She felt a warm shiver down her neck, and she sensed the presence of Leif behind her.

"Well Damn. Looks like you are pretty good," he said his hot breath tickling her shoulder.

She squirmed. He broke her concentration on the game.

"It's just muscle memory...I...oh shit. You make me nervous. Damn It Leif, you made me screw up the level," she said, releasing the joystick.

"What a shame. Well you've got the high score. Not my fault if you can't handle me talking close to your neck. I didn't screw you up on purpose, I swear. Have a beer. Have both if you need. Prepare for your ass kicking," he added handing her both beers.

She chuckled.

He hunkered down with the joystick. Leif was a lot better than she expected, and his technique, though he wasn't as methodical and careful as she was, was just as good, and he safely guided the frog to the lily pad over several levels.

She watched him engrossed, and sipped her beer. He played so long she sat her empty beer bottle down, and forgetting that the other beer was for him, she absent minded-ly began sipping the other beer.

At about two and a half beers, she felt more than a little giddy, and almost tipsy.

"Just, just don't beat my high score you shit," she said looking over his shoulder, watching him demolish the levels. He was very close to beating her high score. It had taken her about six months of visiting this bar to get that score. Lately she was only beating herself at the game.

"Really? Really Lynne. Your precious ego can't stand me beating your high score. That score is the only thing you live for in life. That's fine...I...I'll be a man. I'll show you valor. I'll jump into the air. There, your ego is spared," he added with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

They chuckled in unison.

He reached out to her for his beer when he noticed she was already drinking it.

"You're also a little lush. I asked you to hold my beer, not drink it," he teased taking it from her hands playfully.

"I, I can get you another beer if you don't want to drink it, because I already started it,"

He grabbed it from her fingers. Then he tipped his head back and devoured the beer with a few long swigs, as though he was the thirstiest man alive.

"You're so shy, that's probably the closest I'll get to tasting you right now, and I'll take it," he added, wiping his upper lip with the back of his hand when he was through with the beer as though it had quenched his eternal thirst.

The sexual innuendo of the way that he swallowed that beer was not lost on Lynne.

"Wow Leif...I think...I think I had one too many...I need to call it a night," she added softly.

"One too many? Not that many beers. What'd you have, two? You must not drink that much. Then again too, you're pretty small. I'll walk you home," he added holding out his arm to escort her.

"I...I don't think that's a good idea. I had fun tonight, but I drank too much and I..."

"You don't trust a strange man to walk you home. I respect that. I wouldn't want to trust a strange man either. But you look a little tipsy and I want to see that you get home safe. I'm worried about some other strange man seeing you walk by a bit tipsy. I wouldn't ever hurt you," he added softly, lacing his arm around hers.

Somehow she believed him.

***

She was adorable as hell. Even though he'd trounced on her top score, she'd still been a good sport. Frankly he liked that she loved beer, and old videogames.

And up close, when he'd leaned over her shoulder when she was playing frogger, he could see the sexy little thing indeed was not wearing a bra, and he could make out the small outlines of her yummy, thick little nipples under the t-shirt.

He'd wanted to push her against the videogame and suck her little breasts through that threadbare white t-shirt so much. He sensed that she wasn't even aware of how sexy those little braless breasts of hers were. She probably was going braless so they looked a little bigger, but they were more than enough for him.

He loved the feeling of her arm in his.

"I feel like I've been a fool. We went out on this date, and first night out, I drink too much. You probably think I'm irresponsible. And foolish. Walking home with you and I barely know you. Still not sure it's a good idea," she added softly.

"I...I think it's a fine idea. I'd never take advantage of you and do you harm, while you were tipsy. I think you're a fun, beautiful woman who likes to have a good time. I don't think you are immoral because you had two and a half beers. I've...I've never really meant anyone like you before. You're so straight laced. The chicks in LA that I knew were really wild. You're a breath of fresh air. Believe me, I can tell you aren't too wild. Just wild enough to be a fun girl to get to know," he added with a chuckle.

"Well what's that mean? I'm not boring. I like to drink. Smoke a little grass," she said.

He really grinned then. It was as though they were in high school and she was trying to impress him with how dangerous she was. He didn't like when women put on for him, but what Lynne was doing was really cute. He read it as though, she liked him and didn't want her to think she was boring, or else she feared he would lose interest in her. Trying to impress him wasn't cool, but not wanting him to think she was square was sweet. Actually, he was riveted by the fact that she was a nerdy, bookworm of a black woman when she wasn't on stage.

"I know you smoke a little. It was the first thing you said to me when you meant me. Then you assumed that I was a Columbian drug smuggler, because of my dreads," he said with a laugh.

She laughed, actually did that cute snort.

"First of all, I didn't think you smuggled dope...but with those blue eyes, you'd be like a Scandinavian drug smuggler or something, not a Columbian. And second of all, I didn't mean what I said about your dreadlocks. You look handsome with them...I had to get used to them. I don't know. I just pegged you as kind of wild, but you don't seem that way at all...at least not in a bad way," she said softly.

He smiled.

"How do I seem to you then, now that you know the man behind the Rasta locks," he said softly.

She giggled.

"Nice. Gentle. Funny. Good stuff. You seem like a wonderful person. Look I'm just up the block from here. I can make it home now," she added softly.

Leif looked at his watch.

"It's getting late out. Sure you don't want me to walk you the rest of the way home. Since you're so afraid of me, just don't tell me which apartment is yours...I'll just make sure you get in the front door safe and in one piece, once you're inside, you're on your own. But you look like you can make it up the steps by yourself," he teased.

"I don't think it's a good idea yet...look...I promised you a kiss goodnight if you sang Karaoke with me," she purred softly.

She leaned up, and planted her sweet soft lips on his cheek.

He felt the warmth flush through him, and he'd never felt so hungry before. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her passionately, but she was so damn sweet and shy he was scared of turning her off.

"Well, I enjoyed that. Maybe on the lips next time," he added with a chuckle.

"Of course. I had a really good time. I haven't been on a date in a really long time, and this was fun," she added softly.

"I had fun too. Hey listen, do you trust me enough now that I can get your phone number,"

"Sure," she murmured. She pecked the numbers into his outstretched phone.

"I'll definitely call you. Are we...look...I don't like to play games. You hurt my feelings when you didn't call me for a week. I like you, so I don't believe I need to pretend to be cool, and give it a cooling off period so you won't think I like you too much, or any other kind of foolish games. I hate that shit. I like you a lot, so don't be surprised if I call you tomorrow," he added tucking his phone in his pocket.

"I...I won't be surprised at all. I would enjoy it. Maybe we can do something else tomorrow. That is, if you aren't too busy," she added softly.

"I'll never be too busy, for you," he added.

He kissed her hand.

"Good night Leif," she added.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

***


	6. Chapter 6

***

Leif surmised that he didn't live too far from Lynne. He still didn't know exactly where she lived, but he walked a few blocks west from where he'd dropped her off, to his own apartment building. It seemed difficult to believe that such a lovely creature had been living so close to him, but then again too, the city was so huge, he never saw the same folks everyday.

If it worked out well, and he thought things were going awesome, he liked the fact that she would be living so close to him. It meant he wouldn't have to travel far to see her. It also meant he could watch over her with care and concern, just to make sure she got in safely. Help her carry her groceries in if she had need, or lift some heavy things for her.

It could be dangerous for a woman alone in this city. That was, after all, one of the reasons that she had been afraid of him initially. And he still wasn't certain where she lived, he just had a rough idea. He hoped that soon, he could invite her to his place, or she could invite him to hers. Just to get to know each other, and see what happened. She seemed shy, so nothing needed to happen; but he wanted her, so, when she was ready for something to happen, that was the next logical step for him.

But, it was different than before. The thought of waking up next to the zany, bubbly, urban little creature didn't make him feel claustrophobic at all. He relished the idea of waking up with her snugly in his arms. He was actually dreaming about it now. Wondering, what the lovely creature wore to bed, if she was a wild sleeper, and even if she snored.

The sweet thoughts were soon overshadowed by the lust. Remembering those soft, scrumptious little breasts and the way they jiggled under the white t-shirt. Remembering they lovely way her ass was shaped and the way it looked when she bent over to rack her balls at the pool table.

How smooth, and soft her skin was, when he pulled her close. The way her hair smelled, like pomade, and vanilla, and almonds, all at the same time. He couldn't help smelling her hair when she'd set up the video game. She'd smelled so good. From the instant he saw her, he felt these love and lust feelings in ways he couldn't comprehend. And he'd wanted to fuck her. He still did. But he wanted something more than that now. He wanted to make love to her first. And the fucking, yes, that would come in time. He was still learning what type of woman she was, but she sure seemed shy and she needed lots of reassurance to let herself go, and be the sensual little creature he could see bubbling just beneath the surface on stage.

She made him hard, but since she wasn't around to relieve that hardness, that also made him a bit sad. He knew something in him was changing. About a month ago, he had the opportunity for some mindless fucking with a very hot blonde chick. These opportunities presented themselves fairly often because of his guitar playing with an underground up and coming band. However, this time the opportunity did not go well, as, he couldn't get it up. Even though she was pretty hot, he just, hadn't felt up to screwing her.

Frankly, this sex, without connecting to women was getting to be pretty boring to him, at the ripe old age of twenty-three.

Leif hadn't been raised with a lot of hangups about sex. His parents were hippies, and, although they married, they didn't do it until he was ten. They didn't believe they needed a conventional piece of paper to solidify their union. They actually got married for the tax benefits. They never pushed him toward marriage, they encouraged him to experiment, explore, be safe, and do his own thing. They advised him not to get married, or even date seriously until he was absolutely sure of what he was doing. Leif had their countless divorced friends to serve as an ample reminder.

So, he'd never gone the serious relationship route, never been the least bit interested in it, but he knew now, what his soul was aching for. He could see himself with that Lynne. He didn't know a lot about her, but he was learning that she was quite lovely, inside and out. He knew that in a lot of ways that she was different than him, but she had an intriguing personality, a dynamite spirit, sexy ways, and this sweet, innocent undercurrent that drove him mad.

He was so hard his balls were full and aching. It would be perfect if she were here now. She was so tiny and petite he pictured himself picking her up, throwing her down on the bed and kissing, sucking every inch of her pretty little body, the way he sucked her forehead and her cheeks, until she just groaned, and opened up to him. When she opened to him, he dreamed of licking her, and sucking her for hours.

Once again, he felt a little bit guilty, but her blackness intrigued him. She was so beautiful and exotic to him. He wondered what her fair skin looked like when she was naked. He wondered what color her sweet little nipples were, probably dusky.

Oh Jesus, his cock ached.

He wondered what her sweet little pussy juices tasted like. Did black women taste different? Maybe sweeter than other women? It certainly excited him to imagine that. He never really tasted a woman before. He definitely had wanted to try it, but somehow it was never something that he got to do with the fast and furious hookups, he was involved with before. He even had a few women, early in his sexual career, that refused him when he offered to respond in kind for the sexual oral favors they provided. Somehow he hadn't got around to giving oral pleasure to a woman, and while he was increasingly embarrassed as the years rolled on that he hadn't added it to his repertoire. He even read several tip and technique books so that he wouldn't be a loser when the time came to try to please a woman orally.

But the longer it went, the more he thought he should save those oral treats for someone special. Someone like that sweet little Lynne. He wanted her to beg, and plead, and cry, and think he was the best lover, and want to keep crawling in his arms, and bed for more, more, more. It now felt like his number one fantasy to go down on that little creature until her juices flooded his face.

That sweet, shy, nerdy little creature that had him so enthralled. He felt like he'd been a pig before, and her being so shy and reticent around him, was his comeuppance for all the crazy things that he'd done to women before Lynne.

He surely did deserve the hard time she was giving him, being so shy. Damn, she wouldn't even give him a peck on the lips as a goodbye kiss.

And he was so hard.

Damn.

Even with his thoughts wandering from the sensual, thinking about the wrongs of his past, the damn hard on hadn't gone down.

He peeled off his t-shirt and his boxer briefs.

He imagined, her breasts in the t-shirt. That soft buttery skin, and the way her own pale black hand looked in his own white hand, and her full sexy lips. He could hear her giggling and even that snort when she laughed. Even the snort turned him on, Christ! He could see her pear shaped body in that tight black dress, the first time he saw her, with the long legs, and that fabulous ass.

That was all he really needed, and he was very gently rubbing his aching cock, straining so hard he could feel the veins and it felt like he was bursting out of his skin.

What was the woman doing to him, when fantasizing about her, felt better than the last few times he'd had sex with full on women. He burned with lust for her.

He was on his back, but soon that wasn't enough for him to have a satisfying climax, he rolled on his stomach, supported himself on his knees, and thrusted lightly into his hand.

It had been a long time since he'd played with himself like this, but he liked imagining that he was on top of the sweet, light carmel creature, pleasing her, satisfying her. But, when he came, the thought that drove him over the edge was imagining giving her a huge orgasm with his patient lips. Giving her the greatest pleasure she'd ever known, pleasure so deep and so strong, that she scratched at his neck, and pulled his dreadlocks.

In his dream, she even screamed that she loved him!

After he was done, he was heaving, and sweaty, and cleaned himself off with a tissue.

The sexual need for her temporarily expunged, he was still thinking about her, and he smiled, thinking about the impetuous creature, pulling him up on the stage, getting him to sing a duet with him, and how fun it had been to sing aling with her when he'd gotten over his initial nervousness and stage fright.

How much he enjoyed playing pool with her, and frogger. Sipping beers with her, enjoying her company the way he enjoyed the company of his bandmates...a first for him with a woman, enjoying her, the way he enjoyed being with his friends, but yet she was so sexy.

How cute she was, slightly tipsy when walking home. And he in no way thought less of her for drinking a little too much. He didn't mind that she was a bit of a free spirit. She should let that side show more.

Yep. He was in love alright. He didn't know how this damn love stuff was supposed to work, how long it should take, and also, how he would know when she was feeling the same thing.

***

Bright and early the next morning, Lynne's iPhone was vibrating. She thought it would be Janelle.

She grinned everywhere when she realized it was a text message from Leif.

He had said that he didn't believe in playing games, he liked her and wanted to continue to get to know her. She could not believe he'd texted her so soon, and it flooded her with a sense of relief, because she'd been thinking she was foolish for tossing and turning all night in bed thinking of him.

She'd just gotten some sleep, and she'd finally had to take herself there, again, this time with a favorite toy instead of her fingers...her intention to give herself a strong enough orgasm to get some sleep. And, just as before, she'd screamed Leif at her climax.

She unlocked her phone, and smiled from ear to ear at his text. He wasn't at all about hiding his feelings. He said he missed her. Since he'd been forthcoming with that she didn't feel the need to hide the fact that she thought about him all night. So she texted him this message, and his response, me too, was almost immediate. She responded that she'd had fun yesterday, and his me too was also immediate. He then sent a message about another date, this evening, at his place or hers, wherever she was the most comfortable.

Shit.

She didn't know why, but although she wanted Leif, being alone with him scared her. It was too much temptation. She never felt that much passion, as much as she felt for Leif, for any real person before. What she'd felt for the ex boyfriend of hers was more like a strong affection. She didn't see that then, but she realized it now. He'd singled her out when she was about seventeen years old, and he was almost twenty three at the time. And he tried to mold her into being the kind of woman he wanted her to be.

He'd wanted her to complete his dream of having the perfect middle class wife, ready to impress his future law clients, and ready to rear children who would be strict adherents to the tenants of their religion. Even though her dad had been high up in the church, in all honesty, Lynne, while being a goody two shoes by most standards, was clearly not good enough by the standards of their faith.

She knew she wouldn't measure up, when she discovered masturbation when she was much younger. By the time she found out the views of her religion on this topic, it felt too good to stop.

After a few years, she would get over this guilt, reasoning that god wouldn't have given her ways to make her body feel so good if he didn't want her to pleasure herself while she waited for the man who would be her husband, whoever that might be.

She had quite the sexual appetite, she even ordered mail order sex toys right under her parents nose, while she still lived at home, disguising them as one of the many bundles of classic vinyl records that she also bought on eBay. But, she was always afraid of the boys in her class. She'd been taught a lot of scary things about guys outside of her church, so she never acted on any of the interest that boys showed to her- until she met Martin at a church sponsored Barbecue. Martin had had his eyes on her since she was fifteen years old, she'd later find out.

Since Martin was a nice young man, tall, chocolate colored, studying law, working on becoming a deacon in the church, and came from a family of white collar folks (his father was a dentist with a booming practice), her parents loved him. They loved him more than she had loved him at the end, because he represented a social climb. She didn't realize it then, but she realized it now. He bought her a ton of gifts, which she'd never asked for, but was flattered to receive. Flowers, candies, cards, clothes. He'd taken her car shopping when she finished undergraduate. Lynne had given the car back when she made the clean break a year ago, along with any other gifts that were tangible.

Initially, Martin spent long hours sitting on the couch, kissing her. She didn't necessarily like the way he kissed her, but it wasn't repulsive either. He just crammed his tongue so hard down her throat she couldn't breathe. She'd keep backing off from him because he'd kiss her so hard that it intimidated her. But she never stopped Martin from kissing her because it made her feel moist and tingly between her legs, and she actually wanted him to start touching her between her legs, like she felt when she was with Leif.

Since Martin was seriously courting her, her parents would allow them to visit in Lynne's room as long as the door was open. He liked being in her room. He said it made him feel close to her, and he'd play with her trinkets, and her stuffed animal collection. She caught him playing with her hairbrush and smelling her cologne, because he liked how she smelled. At times like this, she felt that he loved her.

Right before her graduation from undergrad, she'd left him in her bedroom to go to the bathroom. He was spying in her room, and found her secret pink box, filled with sex toys.

Later, he used this knowledge against her, telling her that it was not the proper way, she was spoiling herself, and ruining their future marriage. He'd also threatened to turn her in to the church elders.

He confessed his own temptations, to her, and his own struggle to keep to the strict tenants of no premarital sex. Since Lynn thought she loved him, and he loved her, she figured 'why not' when he suggested that they practice for marriage in secret and relieve some of their mutual sexual frustrations.

She was his first, and he was hers. She hadn't known any better. It was lousy, at first but like all things, she thought like all things the sex would grow better with time. Her parents, knowing that they were very serious, and that Martin was loaded with Money, turned a blind eye when he brought her home late, or even very early the next morning, as long as they didn't flaunt the sex in their faces, and used proper precautions. After all image was everything...and the church couldn't think that their little Lynne and Martin were having premarital sex.

But as Lynne and Martin started having sex, or trying to anyway, it was so damn uncomfortable to her, that she always ended up pushing him off. She was dry for one thing, when he always tried to do it to her. He'd do a cursory groping of her breasts, stick his tongue in her mouth, and he was raring to go. She supposed that because they were not supposed to be having sex before marriage anyway, in their religion (which she'd recently left), that Martin felt his foreplay was creative enough. Foreplay after all, in his mind was not the way that God intended, since it did not result in having children.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what they were doing despite their fumbling, because it never seemed deep enough, before it started to burn, and hurt. It always hurt too much and she'd asked him to stop, except the one time, he got really riled up, and pushed her down on the bed and forced himself on her. She wasn't sure how deep he really got that time, but it sure did hurt, and felt a lot deeper and worse than the other times. More than that, it hurt that she felt that she'd lost her dignity. He'd raped her plain and simple and it wasn't like some type of lovers game, where she was pretending not to want it, she really was begging him to stop, and crying her eyes out.

He'd blamed her then, for being a "sexy little tease" as he called it, and not giving him what he needed, what he would need when he was her husband. But he also apologized, saying he didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted to be in her "deep".

She wondered if the rape was her fault somehow. Because she thought it was her fault, she kept quiet about it, and decided that rather than making it hard and painful on herself, she needed to relax, and learn how to give in to Martin's advances. After all, she'd have to do that when she was his wife. She also wondered if the painful intercourse was also her fault. Maybe women didn't really like sex, they just pretended for their husband's sake.

She was built so small, and Martin had been big. He fumbled about, but there were a few times, when he started off caressing her gently that she felt a bit warm and tingly, the same way it did when she touched herself in private, after he went to sleep. But, that only lasted a few minutes, and he always ended up being rough, groping, and making her uncomfortable, quite literally hurting her, and she wasn't a physical weakling when it came to pain.

As they continued to have sex, she finally felt emboldened enough to complain, and confess that she achieved orgasms easily on her own, and suggested that he try touching her in other ways, that's when he started calling her all sorts of vile things. He also inferred that she couldn't be pleased, because she was used to pleasing herself, which was why the bible condemned masturbation, as it stopped women responding naturally to their men. He also made no reservations about telling her that she needed to learn to "tolerate" proper sex after they were married, and no more sex toys, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to give him children.

When she thought of having children with Martin, being his perfect little "red boned princess" (a term meant to express affection about her fair skin), which was what he called her, she felt sick dread, instead of happiness. And she knew she had to get out of that relationship. Him raping her was the beginning that opened her eyes to the danger of staying with him, and how it would be a hell hole she would never be able to get out of, especially if she got married to him and got strapped down with kids. She'd never get away!

The relationship had just gotten too psychologically abusive.

So she left. Cut the cord. Moved all the way across town, and out of her parent's home, as she also had to face the truth that she didn't agree with, or believe in a lot of the teachings of the religion of her youth, especially all the ideology about male superiority. The man being the head of the house, and the ultimate rule. She'd always love her parents, but she knew when she broke up with Martin that she needed the space to start finding her own life.

She'd always been a free spirit, and lived on the edge of the rules of her parents.

It started as a young girl, going to a mostly white, private prep school. Her parents wanted to provide her with opportunities that had escaped them as children. Still, her parents were worried about her fitting in, because she was black, not of a mainstream religious faith, and the Millers had made their considerable money blue collar style.

Her father stared out driving as a cabbie, bought his own cab, and slowly worked his way to owning a large fleet of taxi cabs in the city, replete with his own drivers wearing red bell hop styled uniforms. She was different than her classmates, the daughters of well to do businessmen, lawyers and doctors. The Millers had money, but there's was a blue collar wealth, often looked down upon by white collar professionals. They worried about Lynne making friends.

But her parents needn't have worried. Although she was shy and quiet, she had a knack for organizing the girls in the class in impromptu harmonies, a quick sense of humor, was down to earth, and she was downright pretty, exotically so, and her classmates flocked to her.

Since the white girls in her class liked her, she started compromising her faith early, starting first with swearing like a sailor, smoking cigarettes on the sly (she quickly gave these up thinking they were affecting the quality of her voice). Later on, in college, she enjoyed pot smoking sessions with some of the girls she'd befriended in college even though she didn't live on campus. Janelle had been one such friend.

When she could she spent the night in her college friend's dorms. It was the beginning of an escape for her. An inkling that if she left home, and that dogmatic church, she could have a different life. A normal life. One where she could do what she loved for a living. Singing.

While she lived at home she skirted her parents rules as best she could, still seeming like their little angel, but once she left home, she really felt the freedom to do what she wanted.

So, without even giving so much as a warning, she quit working in the graduate assistantship that would have put her on the fast track to being a tenured history professor. That was the life her parents wanted for her, solidly upper middle class, involved in white collar work, and the pursuit of the mind, married to a prestigious man, like Martin, who was also positioning himself to have a part time leadership role in their church.

That was not the life that Lynne wanted, though.

So, she went around answering classifieds for bands, looking for a lead r&b and rock singer. It didn't take her long to find her current band, and she'd been playing clubs for a year. Her profile had risen higher and higher, a stunning voice coupled with a sex kittenish vibe. Her parents were very displeased but she was happy at last.

She knew she needed to reconcile that sex kitten image, with her personal life, and allow herself a little more freedom and liberties with affairs of the heart, but the stage was where she truly felt free, and alive, and even safe to see herself as a beautiful, sexual woman. She didn't feel this safety yet in her "real" flesh and blood life. That was for the stage.

But now, this Leif dude was trying to make her change the way she viewed herself off the stage as well. Trying to make her feel like that sexy creature, on and off the stage.

Quite frankly she was scared as hell. She had so much baggage, so much scarring, so much damage, and on some level she didn't think it was fair to bring him into her space. And, she felt like a freak. She was certainly sexually inexperienced to be twenty-three years old. She'd only known Martin and his rough fumbling ways.

And then there was masturbation. Martin was probably right, she probably masturbated entirely too much, and no man would be able to please her. She did it almost everyday, sometimes twice a day, it was almost like a compulsion for her. It gave her relief, joy, lots of pleasure, and frankly after experiencing Martin, she didn't believe that men knew how to give a woman relief, and joy.

She looked at the phone again.

"My place or yours," said the text message.

If they were alone together, in one of their homes, she really couldn't hide her inexperience or nervousness anymore. He would be able to see right through her, would probably know that she hadn't been kissed that much, and only by Martin, and was terrified of being alone with Leif.

Even worse, what if he was like Martin. Martin had forced himself on her at least once, and probably other times he almost could have, but she acquiesced and gave in, wanting to make him happy. Now he made her skin crawl, but there had been good things about him. He was smart, good looking, protective (which had a dark possessive side), and generous to a fault with his longstanding family wealth...the problem was that money didn't matter to her...it mattered to her parents.

She lay with him even though she didn't really like it because she thought he loved her, and that was what women did with the men they loved, even if it was uncomfortable.

Even if it wasn't fun like it was with her toys or her fingers.

After the psychological manipulation with Martin, was it any wonder that she was terrified to respond to that text message.

Instead of responding to Leif's text right away, she called her best friend Janelle. She always helped her decide how to respond.

"Girl. Jesus. It is seven AM. What are you doing calling so early," said Janelle.

"I'm sorry sis. But I got an emergency. Please help me," said Lynne.

"What's cracking," said Janelle.

"Remember that white boy I met after my show? Leif? Well...well last night we went out...or...or he came to the club where I was, because I never texted him back, and we went out on this impromptu date-"

"I was wondering why you never texted me to meet you out back and walk you home. I figured you met him after the show. Well did you have fun?" asked Janelle.

"I...I never had so much fun on a date. Not ever. Of course, I haven't really dated much, but...I had so much fun. We drank beer and played pool, and frogger too," she added softly.

"That white boy likes videogames too? Oh my. Sounds like a match made in heaven to me. Set a date yet? You need to register at Target," teased Janelle.

"You're so crazy. But listen. I need some advice. I don't know shit about dating anyone. I know nothing. I...I'm so sheltered. He asked...He asked my place, or his. He wants to get together again tonight. Do you think it's too soon...should I be worried? What if he's crazy," asked Lynne.

"Well, what were you doing during the date last night, just staring at him like a dofus? Instead of thinking about how fine his ass is, you should have been investigating him, and trying to figure out his character to see if it would be safe to spend time alone at his place or yours. Go with your gut sis, does he seem crazy?" asked Janelle.

"NO...No, he seems really sweet," said Lynne.

"Sometimes people are what they seem. Not everyone will be like that ex, who, if he is at all slightly the way you describe him, is an asshole. This boy seemed nice when I met him. He's a little flakey, and sounds like he just flew in on a surfboard, but he seemed really nice, and very into you. I'd trust him, based on what I saw at the coffee house. Sometimes Lynne you have to trust folks, as hard as it is for you to do. You didn't trust me at first, and now I'm your best friend," she teased.

"Should I say my place or his?" said Lynne.

"It's up to you. But I'd do it at my place. That way you have control. If the date is lame you can make an excuse and say you have something to do. You can decide the pace of things. And send him home. And, if you like him, you're comfortable and snuggly in your own bed, and...if he wasn't a good lay you can send him home," said Janelle.

Lynne giggled.

"But what if he's crazy," added Lynne.

"How will you ever meet Mr. Right if you are afraid to invite the boy to your apartment. Are you going to never invite any men to your place because you think they are all nut jobs out to rape you? You're going to be an old woman, alone, with a bunch of cats," chided Janelle.

"No...no, you're right. I like him too much. Sooo much it's scary. So...so I'll invite him over to my place. And I'm going to come up with a safe word. If I text you Lilac, it means that he's crazy and call the police," said Lynne.

Janelle cracked up laughing.

"I don't think the boy wants to hurt you, he just wants to spend some time getting to know you alone, because that's what normal folks do when they like someone. I know your background and upbringing was a little different, but I think he's safe," said Janelle.

Lynne smiled. Janelle was so kind, and a lifeline to helping her reason things out. Janelle was one of the only people who knew the truth about her sheltered upbringing, and her crazy relationship with Martin.

"Thanks for talking to me so early," added Lynne.

"Girl, what are friends for? I'm the maid of honor. That's love. I saw what was happening at that coffee house. Shit. Does he have any brothers...I just wont let those other black activist bloggers know that I've joined you playing in the snow," said Janelle.

Lynne was now the one cracking up laughing when she hung up the phone.

Lynne was a good cook, and she saw a good reason to put it to use now...Leif probably did not get a lot of good meals as a bachelor.

"My House. I'll fix you my homemade pizza, bring the Pabst,"

And so the date was set.


	7. Chapter 7

***

He was on his way to her home. He had a case of that Pabst beer in his hand, and he wanted to bring her something nice. Flowers seemed like too much. Hell, he'd love to buy her flowers, but he thought it would scare her off, the way she was.

But, when he walked past the bakery, he saw the perfect gift for her. He wondered if she liked cookies. He bought half a dozen sugar cookies, because they reminded him of her complexion. And he was going to tell her so, and hoped that it didn't offend her. He loved her soft, pale black skin, he found it intriguing, and didn't see why he should hide it. Her soft skin was sexy.

With the sugar cookies and beer in hand, he called her on his cellphone, to let him know he was in the building.

She told him that her apartment number was 605, and he went up the stairs, carrying the beer and the cookies.

She opened the door, and he couldn't help smiling at how cute she was. She'd dressed up in a cute, white, silk blouse and a little peasant skirt. The silk blouse was a lovely accent for her small but shapely breasts, which he glanced at furtively, though he was a bit disappointed that the peasant skirt obscured those gorgeous shapely legs, and her wonderful ass a little bit, because it was so loose fitting and flouncy.

But she was adorable. No doubt.

It made him feel special that she thought enough of him to dress up that nicely for a dinner date around the house.

It also made him glad that he'd chosen a nice jeans and sweater, so he didn't look like a bum.

"Pizza is in the oven," she added softly.

"Smells really good. So here's the beer. And I got these for you. I hope you like cookies," he added handing her the bag of sugar cookies.

"Leif, that's really sweet. Who doesn't like cookies? We can have them for desert," she added smiling.

"Sounds good. I...the sugar cookies. They remind me of you. They are the same color as your sweet complexion. Please don't mind me, but I think that pretty, honey colored complexion of yours is super hot," he added softly.

She chuckled and blushed.

"I...I guess it's not bad that we are attracted to each other's differences. I'll be honest too. I think your blue eyes are pretty dreamy. I could get lost in them. The differences are intriguing. But even more than that, is...seeing how much we have in common and how much the color shit really doesn't matter..it's a curiosity, we can admit it, but when it gets down to it, we are really just people on the inside," she added softly.

"I agree. Let's drink to that," he added.

They popped the tops on the Pabst beer, and sipped the cans eagerly.

***

She was a great cook.

"Best pizza ever," he added after he'd taken a few bites.

"I think you're just being kind," she said with a soft chuckle.

"No, I'm not, it's really good," he added softly.

"Some of the stuff came from the farmers market up the street, and some of it came from my own garden...right out there on the stoop when you came in," she said.

"You grow your own garden? My family owns a really small farm. Just outside the LA city limits. I...Maybe when we get to know each other better I can take you. It's not so much the farm stuff like the farmer's market, it's more like a bit of produce, and Linda, or...my mother makes handmade soap and Garret...um, my father does Jelly and stuff like that. It did well for them. Maybe a little too good for Linda and Garrett, you can't really be a good hippie if you make a lot of dough," he teased.

"You call your parents by your first name?" asked Lynne.

"Yeah...why?"

"It's just...I can't even imagine calling my parents by their first name...we are way to formal for that. I'm still scared of them in some ways...not scared of them...I'm just not all the way myself around them...I know they don't approve of the lot of the things I do. The singing and all that..I...I think in some ways I'm a disappointment to them, and what they wanted out of me," she added softly.

"Yeah...that's a shame. It's like that with a lot of parents. My parents were always more like friends than parents. Not a lot of structure growing up. And in some ways I envy you. I...I'm very close to my parents, but in a lot of ways, they treat me like a friend, a trusted friend, and so I find myself now...now that I'm older, and trying to get established...kinda hungry for a more traditional arrangement, when I start my own family. I want my children calling my future wife Mommy, and me Daddy...none of this first name shit, like how I was raised," he said.

He leaned over the beer bottle and looked straight into her eyes.

"Oh Leif, you're scaring me honey, I mean...I don't really know you, but everything you say, feels so right...it can't be this right so soon. You scare me,"

"But we are getting to know each other. More and more each minute. Everything about you drives me crazy...even that crazy little Brooklyn accent. I need to kiss you so much I feel sick, and I'm not gonna wait anymore," he muttered softly.

He leaned over close to her.

She meant him halfway, and said, under her breath, her tone so sweet and husky.

"I...I want to kiss you too," she murmured.

She was so sweet, and shy, he asked for permission to kiss her, and he found it adorable that she responded giving him permission.

***

Lynne hadn't been kissed by anyone except her ex. But she wanted this kiss. She was ready now, and she actually turned her chair forward, towards him a little bit, because they were at an angle that would make it awkward for him to kiss her.

He smelled so good, and his thin, but full lips, looked so kissable, and even, the outline of his slightly rugged jaw, she wanted to grab him and seal the deal, but she was also too shy to reconcile her actions, with her thoughts.

"You're lips are so pretty and sexy," he added leaning forward.

He traced her lips gently, very gently with his index finger, and she whimpered. It felt so intense, the way he explored her, moving the pad of her lip so delicately, as though she was wonderful, and beautiful and something exotic, that he needed to explore.

She understood. It might be crazy, after all, men were men, but she felt the same curiosity, looking at his own pale skin.

She hadn't meant for that whimper to escape though, and after she whimpered, he looked at her with wide eyed shock.

And his nostrils flared, she saw them flare, and she was embarrassed, that she had such an effect on him. She hadn't meant to sound so wanton, and lustful, he hadn't even kissed her yet.

"Mmm, you're so damn cute Lynn," he muttered huskily.

He just lightly, ever so lightly leaned in and very gently sucked the bottom pad of her full lip, pulling it slightly.

A small husky groan escaped her lips, and she felt him pull her close to him by the small of her back, he squeezed her so tight it hurt her, as though he was consumed with lust and afraid that if he didn't squeeze her as tightly as she could, she would disappear into a dream.

She squeezed him back, more as an anchor.

Damn it, he had not even put his tongue in her mouth, and already she felt herself getting moist and tingly. She hoped that the thin peasant skirt was an okay choice now, she would die if he knew she was already lubricating down there, because it leaked on her thin skirt. But she'd never been kissed like this before.

It felt so good, like he wanted to tease, and explore and memorize every inch of her before moving in to try something new, even deeper exploration. He was sensual, oh god he was so sensual, she felt herself melting.

He still hadn't put his tongue in her mouth, he was now gently tracing the outline of her small but full lower lip with his tongue ever so lightly.

He separated his lips from hers, and placed a soft peck on her lips, the cool air drying the moistness of her lips, shocking her.

"I was wrong earlier. You aren't just cute. You're beautiful," he added.

He placed one hand gently on her knee.

Then, he moved his lips closer to her again. Her breathing was shallow, she ached with passion. This time, as soon as his upper lip made contact with hers, she whimpered again, a little more loudly.

This was after all, the man that she couldn't stop thinking about in the evenings. Every night he gave her such a fit that she masturbated to orgasm, imagining him doing all sorts of things she felt much too shy to actually do with him in real life at this point.

He very gently began sucking her top lip now, teasing it, suckling the shape, and even the cute little indentation at the top of her lip.

When she moaned, he started licking her slightly under her upper lip, and over her teeth.

Then, it was as if a dam burst forth deep within Lynne. She wanted to feel his tongue so bad. So this, she concluded, was what passion felt like, and she tangled her fingers in his dreadlocked hair, and pulled him down in closer to her mouth.

Lynne showed him none of the tenderness he showed her earlier, she just murmured,

"Wanting to kiss you so bad is making me sick now too," before covering her lips forcefully with her own, angling her head this way, and that way, and none of the ways seemed to let her kiss his full sexy lips enough.

He had great lips for a white boy!

She felt him chuckle into her mouth, and she was worried that he was laughing at her, but he pulled his chair forward, lowering his head to give her better access and squeezing her possessively around the waist.

She now licked her tongue around his outer lips, tickling his lips with a hunger and lust that made her embarrassed and yet she felt helpless to stop the tide of her passion.

He moaned too, and finally he opened his mouth for her exploration. He gently rolled his large tongue around her own smaller tongue, teasing her sensually, slowing down her eager pace, pushed her tongue back into her mouth with this teasing, and then, he started suckling her lips again, before forcefully pressing his tongue into her own mouth.

He reached around, cupped her thigh, and she heard him groan into her mouth, the vibration sending shocks through her.

Then she felt his husky fingers start to trace her chin, and he opened her lips further. Then she felt those delightful fingers start to trace her neck, even as she gripped his own neck.

She felt delirious with joy now as he sucked, and teased her tongue by tracing it with his own in ways that felt equally parts lusty, and loving.

Then she felt his hand slowly and gently trace over her the curve of her breast, headed towards her nipple.

She felt the hot searing fire travel from her breast straight to her nether regions.

"Oh God!" she cried with pleasure.

"Oh Leif, I can't yet. I like you too much. I need to stop! I need some air. We don't know each other," she murmured sitting up in her seat and quite literally fanning herself with one of her hands.

Lynne's panties were wet and sticky, with just those simple kisses. And she wanted Leif so bad, but hardly knowing him, made her ashamed that she was slutty for wanting him so desperately, so early on, because of her religious upbringing. She couldn't want him already, and this was her first time alone with him.

And also, she didn't want to make a bad name for her race in his eyes. She didn't want him to think that all black girls were easy. Well, she wasn't easy, but she didn't want him thinking that about all women based on her wanton behavior.

But most of all, due to the rough behavior of her first boyfriend, she was frightened by the thought of full on intercourse. And she knew enough about men and women to know that, even though she'd been reared conservatively, most men, if she kept kissing them like this would expect full on intercourse.

The way Martin had been so rough with her, forcing it on her, when she didn't even like the feeling of it, made her afraid of penetration, and, even though she enjoyed kissing, and making out, and even dreamed of Leif stroking deep inside her, the reality of it, frightened and repulsed her, understandably so, her first experiences with sex were very negative.

"Okay. Okay. I told you before, we'll go at your pace. I like you. Getting to know you. I loved kissing your sweet mouth, but if that's too much for you right now baby, I'll ratchet it back a bit. I think you liked that kiss too, so I don't think you'll resist me forever. It's fine. What do you want to do now," he asked.

And Lynne looked at him.

She studied his face for a long time. Even though she didn't want to kiss anymore he didn't seem the least perturbed or angry. He still seemed soft and gentle. She wasn't sure if she was inadvertently testing him or not. But, he was passing with flying colors.

"You sure you aren't mad," she asked softly.

"Why the hell should I be mad? I like getting to know you. Kissing is one way, and that was a fun way. But, it's cool just talking to you. So...you got any good DVDs to watch, anything on your DVR that you like to see...anything, I'm up for it," he added.

And he shocked Lynne by leaning in and kissing her forehead as though she were an angel.

And she felt so special she wanted to cry. Because he seemed so patient and kind. Maybe what she was feeling was even love. And that scared the hell out of her. It was only three dates, so how could it be love. Did the other two times they spent together count as dates? How could she love him already.

"I...I got some ideas. Lets go to the living room," said Lynne

***

"You ever watch Jackass," she asked tentatively.

"What, you mean that show where white boys make fools of themselves doing dangerous stunts? I mean, I think it's hilarious. Is that why you're dating me? Think I'm gonna pull some Jackass stunts for your entertainment, just because I'm a white guy? You think I'll be your own personal jackass?"

Lynne collapsed into giggles.

"No, I mean...I'm just saying...that it's funny...I didn't think about the fact that they really are all white men acting like jackasses. Until you said that I never noticed that there are like no other race jackass representatives. They are some silly ass white boys, and they make me laugh until I cry, but I wasn't making fun of white guys when I said it,"

"I'm just giving you a hard time. I actually laugh at Jackass quite a bit. It's funny, put it on," he added.

He liked that she had a great sense of humor...he didn't know any chicks cool enough to sit and actually watch Jackass, let alone, store the old episodes on their DVR, since the show no longer came on.

After they watched a few episodes of Jackass she said,

"Now let's make it fair. Time to watch a black man making a fool of himself. My favorite one anyway," she added.

So they watched this Chris Rock program that she'd taped on the DVR. For the whole first thirty minutes they cracked up laughing.

Then he made a few jokes about racial politics, and Lynne put the DVR on pause.

"We don't have to watch anymore here Leif. He says some pretty wild things on that tape and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I don't want you to misunderstand and think I'm some kind of racist black woman when he starts talking about politics, and white black relations...Especially with the two of us getting to know each other. I really forgot that shit was on there," she added softly.

"Hey, I like you, and if we are going to date, well, we gotta be comfortable with that type of shit too. Sometimes you have to laugh to keep from crying, and I kinda think that's where his head is at. I mean...I never thought about what it must be like to grow up...as a black person...but then...now that I'm liking you I thought about what it might be like a little bit, and it must suck. People make their stupid racist comments, some people just don't want to see you get ahead for no reason, people look down on you for no reason. So...if you gotta poke a little fun at those folks who are doing it, or even crack a few white guy jokes, that's cool by me," he added with a smile.

"That's...that's a heavy thing to say. And It's sweet and well meaning. But I like being a black woman. It doesn't suck growing up black, it only sucks because we live in a racist world. I won't lie, it hurts when people target you, or say dumb things. But most of it is cool. There's a rich culture there, a heritage, and I'm proud to be a black woman. But that having been said, people are people, and I like everyone...People are more alike I think than they are different. The differences are the cherry. They make it interesting...like those blue eyes of yours...I think it's safe to celebrate the differences, as long as we know we are all people under that skin," she said.

"I...I...love...damn it Lynn, I love how you think," he added softly.

"I have been liking how I think for years, and I gotta say that I like how you think too," laughed Lynn.

"You want another beer," she asked.

She got him another cold beer from the fridge. He liked that she was so thoughtful, bringing him treats from the kitchen. He wanted the chance to wait on her as well. Maybe next time they could do it at his place.

"Time to do something a little less serious," she called, coming from the kitchen.

He'd gone over to her book shelf and he was looking at her books. He knew that he could tell a lot about a person by the books that they had, and since he wanted to know everything about her, it seemed logical to take a good look at her collection. She had books by black women authors, mostly he recognized them because they'd be on PBS or some other station talking about their books, Maya Angelou, Alice Walker, Toni Morrison. She also had Shakespeare and Wordsworth. Some books by some Asian authors, hispanic authors, white authors. She had more women authors then men authors, but she definitely had some male authors. He liked seeing the variety. That was probably why she was so broad minded, and witty.

She seemed damn smart with all these books, and with her shy nerdy ways and those adorable little glasses he bet she'd probably read most of the books on her shelf.

There were also so many history books on her bookshelf, he was overwhelmed with the depth of those books. He was familiar with the English books, mainly because that had been his favorite subject in high school. He thought he needed to understand literature to be able to write good songs.

"Lot of history books on this shelf...you gotta be pretty smart Lynn," he added, his voice thick with infatuation, when she returned to the room.

"I do okay I guess. I guess a lot of folks would say I'm smart. I might be a little smart, but mostly, I just kept taking more college classes after everyone else got bored with it. I majored in history, so that's the reason for all the history books. The other books are authors that mean a lot to me. I did minor in English though," she said.

"Well you seem smart to me. You even look smart, with your glasses on, but not in a bad way...in a real cute way. Where did you go to college?" asked Leif.

"Ugh, I hate saying. People expect more from me then," laughed Lynne.

"I just want you to relax and be yourself, all day, everyday Lynne, I love that side of you...when you are bubbly, funny, and completely yourself. Where did you go to school?" he repeated warmly.

"Yale," she added softly behind her hands, as though she were hiding because she was ashamed.

"Damn, you must be smart," he added softly looking at her with quiet awe.

"I guess. What about you, where'd you go," she said.

"Nowhere...absolutely nowhere. I graduated high school okay. I got B's and C's mostly. A's in English. That was my favorite subject. But I knew college wasn't for me. I had other plans. I wanted to become a musician," he said with a grin.

"Hey college is not for everyone, and at least you found out early what it was you wanted to do. You were different than me, wasting time getting a bachelor's and master's only to find that you didn't want to do any of that shit to begin with. That you wanted to be a singer. I'm not using any of my history degrees, what a waste, at least that's what my parents think," she said, sighing so heavily she blew the fringe of her hair with her breath.

"I um...I don't think it's a waste that you got the degrees. You're a smart lady. Besides, how can you write songs if you don't have a broad mind, and don't study. I study lots of shit, and I've made my own program of deeper study of the things I like. I'm just kinda anti structure and I knew college wasn't working out for me...where they decide what you have to study, so I didn't even like, try to apply. But for a focused person like you, none of it is time wasted Lynn...it's all leading to something, even if it just makes you an interesting person to know. Nothing about you is a waste, lovely, I swear...I've seen you on stage, the music is your calling. Don't worry about what others think," he added gently stroking her cheek with his finger.

He couldn't help being tender towards her. It pricked him a little that anyone so lovely would think that she was a waste, just because she wasn't using her degrees. The degrees were good, but they didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was that she was interesting to talk to, beautiful, and smart. He didn't want her to feel as though she'd failed to measure up at anything, just because she wasn't using those degrees. He'd seen her perform, and he knew, she was gifted and didn't belong only cooped up behind history books in the library.

She looked up at him, and her eyes just glowed with tenderness, as though she'd been waiting to hear someone say something like that to her for her entire life. The feeling between them was thick, and heady. She leaned over and gently, impulsively kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Leif. You are supposed to be able to play a mean guitar...I bet you are talented. When are you going to let me see your show," she asked.

"Whenever you can make it from your own riveting show," he said with a grin.

"As soon as I can, I will, I'll get there early so I'll be in the front," she added sweetly.

"It's not as riveting as your shows. I don't have that whole stage presence thing down pat. But I won't lie, I can really play a mean guitar...I've been playing since I was eleven. My parents wanted me to go to music school, but once again, all that structure, I was like hell no...but...but...I'm a really good guitarist. Bands try to poach me all the time. Still got to work on my stage presence, but I'm really sick...I want you to see me on stage," he added softly.

"I...I believe you. Hey Leif...that was a nice thing you said earlier...about me being smart...and nothing about me being a waste...I...I needed that...I just feel so..."

She looked up at him angelically.

He grabbed her. He dotingly kissed her forehead, again, and again.

"Lovely? Special? You are both lovely and special. Glad I can help you feel what is already true," he added with a grin.

She blushed.

"Are you always this smooth?" she asked softly, fluttering her eyelashes, her face an inch from his own.

"Hell no...I'm not trying to be smooth. It usually doesn't get to a point where I'm having these deep conversations. This is completely new, I love this. Getting to know you. I wanna know everything about you woman," he added.

He cupped the back of her head possessively. She smiled and said

"I wanna know everything about you too," and she giggled with her happiness.

He made her so giddy she giggled, and he was happy about that. He felt giddy too. If he were a woman, standing next to her, with the loving words going back and forth, he probably would be giggling too.

It was really the chin dimple that did him in, though. He'd loved that thing from the first minute he saw it forming when she chuckled on the step when they'd met. He gently grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her face towards his to tenderly kiss, first the puckered up little dimple at the bottom of her chin.

And she murmured throatily, teasingly...

"My mouth is up higher,"

And he responded

"I know, I just wanted to kiss this cute dimple first, it's been bothering me since I first saw you on the stoop,"

And, only after kissing it several times, did he lean in, to tenderly kiss her, and this time, he controlled the meter and the pace of the kiss, and she exquisitely followed his lead.

***

His kisses melted her like butter. It was something about the way he leaned in, gently...nothing forceful about it, and then, when their lips touched, how warm and sensual his mouth was, and the flavor of his lips, sweet and she could taste a hint of his spicy aftershave.

And then, how he gently, slowly, coaxed her lips apart. He kissed and suckled her lips gently, as though her mouth was delicious and he wanted to slowly savor the treasures it held.

He kissed her like, he understood this slow seductive teasing made her melt, made her want to acquiesce, and open her lips up for further exploration. And, he didn't even want to put his tongue in her mouth until her lips were open, wanton, and begging.

He kissed her like, she was beautiful and exotic to him, and she held the keys to something rare, and something true, but he could only explore it if he teased and coaxed gently. She'd never felt kissing like the way Leif did it to her.

When he was sucking her bottom lip, she whimpered again, and he murmured into her mouth.

"It's so damn cute when you moan like that, and I haven't even started kissing you yet, really...you're just too damn sweet," he added with a whisper.

He gently bit her lower lip, and she moaned lowly this time.

Then, satisfied she supposed that he had her trembling and gooey inside, the proof being that her lips were open, he gently probed his tongue inside.

He filled her with so much passion, that now that he'd entered her lips, with his own tongue, she gathered his long dreadlocks pulled his face deeper into her own, and started kissing him back passionately.

He groaned this time, squeezing her tightly as though none of the ways he held her allowed him to squeeze her tight enough.

She didn't have that much experience as a kisser but she was a passionate woman, so it wasn't hard to figure out how to tease him. She copied the motions that Leif had shown her these last two times, what made her feel so good, and she was getting wet again, all that luscious teasing, the slow luxurious tongue rolls, the sucking, the push and pull of eager tongues back and forth between their lips.

He traced her neck and shoulders with gentle finger tips as she took her own turn leading the kiss, further increasing her intoxication, and she loved the feeling of his fingers. They were rough in their texture, probably because he played the guitar, but they were so gentle she wanted to feel his hands all over her body.

Oh shit, the passion scared her so much. It was such an out of control feeling, like she wanted to feel his mouth all over her, in other places, and things felt like they were spinning way too fast.

She tried to separate her lips from his own, but he grabbed the base of her neck and groaned, pulling her face even deeper into his own, teasing her lips apart again with his tender, sexy explorations.

He pulled her to him so fast, her shirt came untucked from the waist of her peasant skirt, and he must have noticed it, how he noticed she didn't know, but soon she felt his fingers and palm gently tracing up and down, running from the small of her back, to the middle.

He separated his lips from her own. He leaned over close to her and kissed her ear.

"I've never felt such smooth, perfect skin before...beautiful, honey colored black skin...I can't get enough of you Lynne, never wanted anyone so much before," he muttered passionately.

She felt beautiful to him. She also felt delirious with passion, her skin tingled so much where he was rubbing her. Soon he was tracing her from her upper back to the small of her back, under her shirt, with gentle hands, and it felt so delicious.

He didn't give her a chance to respond, to his compliment or even say thank you.

He gently traced her collar bone, bringing his touch down in gentle circles, lower and lower. This time, instead of whimpering and asking him to stop when she felt his hand hovering dangerously close to her left breast through the thin, silk material of her dress, she moaned softly, and when his hand gently caressed the small curve of her breast, her moan turned into a husky groan, as her nipple strained through the material of the shirt, and saluted his eager palm. Oh dear god, his hand felt so good palming her aching breast, she almost wanted to open her shirt to give full access to the gentle touches he gave her with the rough pads of his fingers, but she felt shy.

And she wanted him kissing her and sucking her everywhere. She yearned so much she felt sick. She hadn't known what passion was like but she knew what it felt like now.

He pushed her up to the wall next to her bookcase. She felt trapped, but deliciously so, like there was no place for her to run, and hide, and get away from her feelings.

"You're beautiful you know that, and I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you, and now that I finally have, I can't stop thinking about what your sexy mouth tastes like," he panted in her ear.

"Oh Lief, your kisses taste sexy too. They make me feel so good. So good, I think we should stop, I'm scared," she whispered softly.

She glanced down shyly, and she saw the hard bulge in his pants. And, if she was making him feel that way, she knew that soon, he'd be raring and ready to go, and there would be no stopping him...at least that was what she was used to with a man.

"Don't be scared of me baby, I won't hurt you, I want to make you feel good. That's all I want," he added gently, kissing behind her ear.

Then he was nibbling her earlobe, and soon he was necking her.

"Oh God!" she moaned, pulling him deeper into her neck by his dreadlocks.

After she moaned oh God, he stopped kissing her. His nostrils flared, and his pupils were dilated.

"You have such a sexy voice. The way you moan, when I kiss you. No one has ever moaned like that for me...just with kisses. It's so sexy. You're a passionate woman Lynne. Believe me, I'm moaning inside too...I feel like moaning oh God too," he whispered hotly.

He hiked up her peasant skirt gently and started tracing her left knee.

She knew where his tracing of her left knee was heading, she could feel his hand slowly sliding up her thigh, and she was nervous and wanted to squirm away, but he held her in between the wall and the crook of the bookcase, and before she could turn away, he was doing that sweet, sexy kissing again, where he gently sucked on her tongue, and soon she was sucking on his again too.

Her panties were flooded with love cream now, it was getting so bad that she prayed she didn't have to sit down, or there would be a huge wet spot on the thin, cotton material of her peasant dress, and she'd die of embarrassment if he knew how wet she was.

She couldn't let him find out how wet she was, she squirmed away from him, but he traced her lips gently with his tongue, and before she could swivel her hips away from his fingers, his thumb gently trailed the lower elastic of her white panties between her thighs.

Her panties were so wet, the entire crotch was soaked, and she ached with tension and need between her thighs. The need to be caressed so softly.

The secret was out now. She knew she'd gone entirely too far, too fast with Leif. He was such a sexy white boy, but she didn't want him to think she was easy, and here she was, on their third date, with her skirt hiked up around her knees, and him tracing the elastic band of her thighs with his thumb.

And now he knew she was soaking wet.

She started to panic.

"I...I don't think...Leif I don't think we should do this baby..." she murmured, her voice a little startled but still husky with passion.

"You might not think we should do anything, but your lovely body is doing its own thinking. I can be gentle. I won't hurt you. We don't have to go all the way. I want to make you feel good. Because you're beautiful, and I like you so much I feel sick with need inside my soul. Doesn't really matter about me right now. I can be a giver, I want to give to you. But if you really don't want to, I'll stop right now, because I never want to hurt you, or make you scared," he added softly.

He looked serious and gentle but he wore a sexy smile.

She didn't want him to stop whatever he was doing, so she was quiet, then gave him a shy nod. Oh god did she want whatever he was going to do to her! But she was also afraid to act too enthusiastically...didn't want him to think she was a slut for moving too fast.

And was he ever gentle when he slid three husky fingers up under the crotch of her panties.

He was so gentle and his fingers felt so good that she just whimpered,

"Leif,"

He left the fingers limply there for a few seconds to gage her reaction.

"Lynne...You're so wet baby. Lovely and wet..it feels so good on my fingers. Let me help you...let me make you feel good sweetheart," he added gently.

He slid his fingers upward, under her damp crotch, and Lynn braced herself. She didn't know why, but she thought he was reaching to find a place where he could push his finger inside, and that always hurt, and didn't feel good.

Instead of enjoying the moment and the pleasure of his three fingers resting lightly in her nest of curls, she was almost figuring out ways to stop him before he tried penetrating her with his finger, or worse, more than one finger.

But Leif didn't do that at all. He started gently moving his hand upward under her panty crotch a little more, and then he started tracing her lower lips in these gentle circles, and she instinctively arched her back.

Oh God! This boy touched her almost the way he touched herself. She realized that he'd been searching under her panties with his fingers to find her clitoral hood, not to penetrate her with his digits. He made sure, as he traced her in these gentle circles that his middle finger as close to her clitoral hood.

He knew that would bring her such pleasure. He cared about her pleasure, she already could tell, and her eyes were now flooding with moisture the same way her panties were flooded down below.

She felt that familiar tickle she felt when she started to touch herself good. That luscious tickle that bursted into a hot pocket of pleasurable flames and made her thighs quake over, and over again.

She'd never felt that tingly feeling that she felt, when she masturbated at any other time. She'd never shared these tingly feelings with another soul. The feeling was growing with intensity, turning into a sweet, overwhelming glowing throb, so fast.

It was happening so fast, she never felt so good before, the burst of pleasure that flowed between her legs was so intense, she felt the hot tears falling from her eyelids before she realized she was crying.

As she started to cry, she let out a loud, lusty, orgasmic moan.

Two startled blue eyes looked into her own, she couldn't process through her pleasure that the tears falling and the loud cry would made him concerned that she was in some type of discomfort.

Everything was blurry behind the veils of her eyes through the tears as she felt the pulsing pleasure. It was so good! It was so much better than when she touched herself alone, the pleasure was stronger, and would not stop. She rocked her hips back and forth against the wall so hard she was rocking the bookcase.

The pleasure felt like it would never culminate, but then it reached a peak so high, as he sucked gently at her lower lip, she couldn't contain her joy.

She broke off their kiss as the waves of orgasm began to hit.

"Oh God, I love you!" she cried out very loudly as the spasms of joy rocked her womb and thighs.

As soon as she said it, her heart raced! She did, realize now...actually as soon as he reached his had up under her skirt, that she loved him, because no one had ever made her feel like this when they touched her. As soon as his gentle husky fingers reached under under her panty crotch, she knew in her heart she loved Leif!

But she also realized that was stupid, because, her body did love him, but how could she love someone she barely knew. And most importantly, she didn't want to scare him away. Three dates in and she moaned that she loved him.

Damn it! He was going to be terrified of her now. She was green, but even she knew enough to know that telling a guy you loved him on the third date would scare the shit out of him. Now he probably really thought she was stupid, and easy.

But his reaction surprised her.

He gently dislodged his fingers from her panties, knowing she was satisfied, and he kissed her forehead. Then he squeezed her close to him with the hand that hadn't been touching her.

"Touching you like that was lovely to me. Are you okay. I didn't hurt you did I? I thought I was gentle as a feather, but I saw some tears," he added lovingly running the hand that wasn't under her panties, gently through her hair.

Oh God, even the way he ran his fingers through her hair made her feel special.

"I...I'm...I'm fine. I...I didn't mean to startle you. I..." shit. She was so embarrassed.

She wriggled away from him and let her skirt fall appropriately down past her knees.

"That's okay. I...I enjoyed that. I hope you did too. Did you come sweetheart? It felt like you did, I just want to be sure...if you didn't, I'm happy to try again until you finish lovely," he added softly.

Did she come! Was he mad? Didn't he see her writhing with joy against the living room wall. Did he hear her scream that she loved him. She was mortally embarrassed.

She knew her face was flushed with so much color.

"Yes, I did. I...I never felt like that before. I never...I...I've never done that so quick before Leif...I...I...I never did it so soon either,"

"It's okay, I...I've never...I never...I never had an effect like that on anyone before sweetheart. I enjoyed it as much as you did, just seeing how beautiful you were, when you climaxed, and seeing you enjoy it, and feeling this," he muttered.

Lynne glanced out of the corner of her eyes, and three his fingers were almost level with her face, and for some reason, she hadn't thought about how messy and sticky his fingers would be.

Seeing it she was mortified, and she thought he was hinting around for something to clean off his fingers.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll grab you a wash cloth from the bathroom, and you can clean off your fingers, damn I am so sorry," she said, her eyes downcast, staring at her toes.

She remembered how Martin had acted when he touched her, when they snuck around alone in his apartment, and she hadn't even gotten wet, never been wet like this before. She didn't want him disgusted by her juices on his fingers.

***


	8. Chapter 8

***

Leif hadn't meant to start feeling her up under her skirt. It definitely wasn't that he didn't want to touch her. Oh he did. In fact, if she wasn't so shy, he longed to make love to her right now. Not fuck her..that could come later...right now he wanted to make love to that beautiful creature and leave her coming everywhere, just like she came on his fingers. He'd felt those sweet little lower lips of hers, with the coarse little exotic hairs, throbbing with joy. He just...he wanted verbal confirmation that he'd pleasured her because it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

But, he hadn't wanted to caress her under the skirt, because he knew how shy she was, how she insisted on taking things slowly, and he didn't want to scare her away from him, by moving too fast, too soon. She'd warned him carefully about that, and in his eagerness to explore her sensually, he hoped he hadn't blown it with her, by scaring her away.

It just happened. Really it happened because she looked up at him like a sweet little angel needing reassurance, and a bolster of self-confidence to understand that she was not a failure despite not using her Yale degrees. He'd meant what he said, but the compliment rushed through her, he could see the comfort and happiness flood her features...her cute beige skin blushed with his compliment.

And then, he'd started kissing her and then she was so damn cute. After that, the primal, lusty part of him took over, when he was kissing her hot mouth, because he loved the way Lynne tasted. He'd never tasted a woman's mouth like hers, so hot and full, and sensual. But when he reached under her skirt, he'd really wanted to make her feel good, just sensual ecstasy because it seemed like she was hurting in some secret, private place, and he'd wanted to flood her senses with joy instead of that pain she was carrying.

And when he touched her, actually just her thighs, he could tell she was already wet, and aching. He'd meant just only to tease her crotch a little bit, and see how she responded to the comfort and joy he wanted to bring, but when he teased the little elastic edge and felt she was wet, clear through there, why, he couldn't just tease her- he wanted to please her.

She hadn't tried to stop him then, he didn't expect her too, because if she was that wet she was aching for him to relieve her. The knowledge that she needed a physical release had left him feeling powerful, proud, his aching member straining against his jeans and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

He could tell that she didn't have a lot of experience. The good pleasure made her cry. But it didn't scare him away. It made him love her more. Not just like her. It made him love her, because it seemed like she didn't fool around with a lot of men, and, if she let him pleasure her, and sexually it felt so good to her, it made her cry, she must be starting to care for him deeply. He wasn't used to such emotional shit with the sexual, but he loved it with her, because he loved her. He already knew, before her orgasmic declaration of love.

But, after the tears, when she cried she loved him, he couldn't help hoping that she didn't just say that because she was coming. He'd never had a woman scream that they loved him, but he had women scream all kinds of crazy things when they were pleasured, and he couldn't be sure that screaming that she loved him wasn't just a reflexive response that made the pleasure even better while she came.

If she meant it, he hoped she'd say it again, so he could respond, that, hell yes, he already knew that he loved her too...and gauge her for how serious she was ready to take things. If she was ready, to get more serious, even very serious, he damn sure was ready! He was smitten!

He didn't know how he knew, he loved her, how many other girls he'd dated before, but it never clicked like this, like lock, and key and he was learning about love just like she was through her explosive orgasm at the gentle rubbing of his fingertips, it was something intangible that you couldn't explain, but it took you over. She was taking him over!

If she didn't say 'I love you' again soon, maybe soon the time could present itself so he could ask her again, if she meant it, and tell her that, indeed he loved her too. Or, maybe, just maybe she'd go and do something sweet and adorable and he could confess his adoration, and pretend he'd never heard her say it first.

She was so damn sweet, and shy, and he wanted to eat her up with a spoon, and lucky for him, he had her damp, sticky wetness all over his fingers from rubbing her so good and gentle until she came. He'd never been with a woman so sensual. She might not have had oodles of experience, it didn't appear that way, but she was so sensual he thought he'd cream his pants touching her. The moaning, the whimpering, the tears, the way she screamed she loved him. Her voice was downright erotic, and he really believed he could come his pants just listening to her feverish little inner city voice yelling loudly that she loved him. Just like in his dreams when he pleasured her orally.

She came like a little rocket when he touched her and her wetness inflamed him.

He'd only been rubbing her lips, and the coarse little hairs, lightly about a minute or so. He rubbed and touched her the way he imagined, he'd want someone to touch him if he needed some loving comfort.

He wanted to explore her further, with his mouth and taste her, but he didn't want to press his luck. She looked like she wanted to run into the corner like a bad little girl being sent to time out. Even that, the shyness when she'd been wanton before, inflamed him with lust. His balls ached.

He was just about to lick the sweet wetness from his fingers when she'd mentioned something about getting a washcloth. It jolted him back to reality. Was she mad? There was nothing on earth finer than having his fingers wet up by this woman he was growing to love.

"Now, why on earth should you be sorry that my fingers are wet? I'm glad. It means that I'm doing a good job...and as far as cleaning it off...I wouldn't waste your nectar for anything in the world," he moaned.

He moved his fingers to the pad of his lips.

"No, stop, don't do that, I'll get you something to clean up!" she cried.

"I...I don't need anything to clean up," Leif sighed, and stuck all three fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean.

After he sucked them clean, he groaned,

"You taste so sexy and sweet, like musky honey. You...you're the only woman I ever tasted like that before...but so damn sweet and lovely I hope that you aren't too shy to let me have the full experience, just with my mouth kissing you like that, until you feel that joy like you felt just then. You taste so good to me! I won't rush you baby...at your own pace. I know you wanna take it slow. We can still be as slow as it needs to be," he added softly, huskily.

***

"Leif...I...I'm glad you still want to take it slow...but I...I shouldn't have let that happen so soon...I...I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me...I...I'm...I don't want you to think I'm easy," she added softly.

She felt a little humiliated. She'd already let him touch her, she barely knew him. She came real quick, and then there was the shout of I love you...and...she thought she loved him already, but she should not have told him...she didn't want him to think that she was stupid, green, and naive. Besides, she was pretty sure that even though she might love him already, he did not reciprocate the loving feeling.

"Just relax Lynn. It's alright. I hardly think that you are easy sweetheart. Not at all. I think very highly of you as a person. It doesn't change because we made out a little. We are grown adults getting to know each other, who happen to care about each other a lot," he added kissing her forehead gently.

"I do like you Leif, a lot, so much it's making me do some weird shit I don't usually do..." she added softly.

"That's good, because I like you too, a hell of a lot. Enjoying each other physically, that's just part of the getting to know and enjoy each other, like watching Chris Rock and Jackass," he added softly.

But, Lynne was still embarrassed, that she'd let him touch her so soon, that she came so quick, and that she said she loved him.

Her face just flushed with embarrassment.

"I guess so. I don't do this all the time...don't...I never...Leif I don't want you to think I'm not a lady...I mean, I like to have fun, and be romantic, but I still want you to know that I'm a lady," she added her voice wavering softly.

"I, I still think you are a lady Lynne. Enjoying some pleasure with a man who is attracted to you, and cares for you, doesn't stop you from being a lady. I can tell you are a sweet, good girl Lynn, and I love that about you. Look, I think you are feeling a little overwhelmed at what just happened, so we should call it a night. I'm going to call you tomorrow okay," he murmured sweetly, and he kissed her forehead chastely.

She loved when he kissed her forehead. She felt beautiful and precious whenever he kissed her forehead, while feeling silly for feeling this way, because, she had no way of knowing that he didn't kiss every woman's forehead that he dated. He probably made every woman he came in contact with feel special, as smooth and handsome as he was.

There was still no talk of the 'I love you' that she moaned. Since he didn't say anything about it, she hope he'd forgotten. She was still pretty embarrassed, about coming so quickly and her wetness being everywhere. And he was so gentle, oh god he was so gentle she could come again just thinking about how he touched her. But she was also overwhelmed with how sexy he was, the way he'd tasted her, and told her that she tasted sexy. It made her feel sexy, and feminine in ways that she'd never imagined she could feel. She never imagined that a man would taste her juices the way she'd tasted herself in secret, and what's more, that he would love it. He sucked his fingers like he'd dipped them in chocolate cake icing. Thinking of it sent a shiver through her.

She never, ever thought that she'd share this sensual connection with another soul, and it was so overwhelming to think that he could be so gentle, passionate, and sexy...he seemed so smooth, and experienced, she was scared that he was much more advanced at matters of the heart, and sexual matters than she was, and he might think she was naive, and foolish.

She had to be careful so she didn't get hurt. He was just too suave, too sensual, and knew just too much what he was doing. He probably made women tremble with lust, and cry with passion all the time...she was just caught up in his spell because she didn't know the first thing about men or sex.

She felt so stupid and backwards sexually compared to Leif, like she was driving a sputtering little go-cart while he was moving along like a Lamborghini on the Indianapolis 500. He was probably at home laughing at her now, because she'd come so quick and screamed that she loved him!

God knows she couldn't stand anymore hurt right now. She'd felt enough hurt to last a lifetime, between her ex boyfriend, and the way her parents were treating her now that she wasn't going to their church anymore and had moved out of the home.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Leif hadn't been ready to leave Lynne's house, and end their date, but she started acting nervous, and flighty, a little trembly. A more extreme version of the way she acted after they kissed. Since she was getting shy and panicky and embarrassed, he felt like he should give her some space to work out her feelings overnight, and he would talk to her again in the morning. He knew he'd never make it to the afternoon without needing to hear her lovely voice...but some time apart for her to process having shared a wonderful orgasm and starting a new special relationship might ease her mind a bit, and make her more comfortable around him.

He'd never met a woman like her before. She was passionate and sexy, but she was shy, and when she was pushed too soon, she was fidgety, and flighty like a cute little bunny rabbit. That was really how he knew she lacked a lot of experience with men. Those shy, flighty little ways when the passion turned up. He thought it was adorable, but she didn't need to be afraid of him. He didn't think less of her for starting to be a little sexual with him. The reason he thought they wanted to see each other was to see how compatible they were, and whether they could have a future together.

He certainly wanted a future with her!

Sexuality was one aspect of compatibility in his eyes, just like finding out about her wonderful sense of humor, her extreme musical talent, and the fact that she loved video games and beer. So far, he felt like they were extremely compatible, the raw materials were definitely there. The passion and current between the two of them was deep, and intoxicating. He never felt passion like that with a woman, and all he'd been doing was touching the sweet creature.

What she didn't know, as they explored more, he would be glad to teach her. He'd be a very gentle and patient teacher. And who knows, maybe she could teach him a thing or too as well...even if she didn't know much about men, she might know a bit about her own body. A passionate thing like her, had to be getting off some type of way. As they kept seeing each other, and she felt comfortable, he would love to see all the little tricks she knew to get herself off. If she didn't know any tricks, he'd teach her how to play with herself in case he couldn't be there occasionally to give her the pleasure she needed.

Boy, his cock started aching again. It had gone down, when he chastely kissed her forehead, but now that he walked down all those fucking steps to her apartment, and out back into the street, and started thinking about her, he had a hard on again. He had to stop thinking about her to get it to go down. There was no other way. He couldn't think a sexy or sweet thought about her the whole way home, or his cock threatened to engorge again.

Back at his home, it was safe to think about her again. And safe to take a whiff. He'd wanted to smell her so bad, and work out her scent, when all that gooey wetness was fresh on his fingers, but he thought it would mortify her. He refrained from it, but he couldn't help tasting the sticky sweet treasures she left behind, right in front of her face. Now that he was alone, in his apartment, still in the dark, he prayed that he could make out the scent of her. He loved the way her hair, neck and ears smelled. Something she used smelled like vanilla, and he'd also been able to work out a sweet, natural scent.

But he wanted to know what her luscious, pussy juices smelled like. He'd never felt a woman get so wet, even when he'd been having sex with women. They weren't dry, he'd never have sex with a dry woman, if they were dry, he knew he wasn't doing something right. But he'd also never seen a woman get as wet as Lynne did. She got so deliciously wet, and perhaps part of it was that they loved each other on some primal level. On an instinctual level that neither of them could even rationalize with their minds yet. He'd never had a woman affect him the way she did, and he hadn't even made love to her yet.

He worked his finger under his nose.

"Mmmm...Lynne, you smell so good," he murmured softly under his breath, then he felt stupid, because he realized he was talking to himself.

He wished that he could just lie next to her and sniff her like a dog in heat now. He knew it was doggish, but he couldn't help himself, her sweet natural musk was heavenly, and smelled, just as good as those sugar cookies he bought her, just in a more primal and musky way. Sweet but musky. He'd never smelled a woman's juices smelling like this before. Damn!

He wanted to put his nose up to her pussy, and that cute little ass of hers, and sniff all her sweet scents and flavors...he could smell that sweet little goddess all day. He knew he wouldn't be able to do that now, but maybe one day. She was so shy! He wondered if she'd even let him touch her again soon!

Smelling her, the faint, tiny scent that was left behind on his fingers after he'd sucked them clean inflamed him so much that he unbuttoned his jeans. His cock was so hard, he knew his balls would be purple if the light was on, and he could see himself. He started stroking softly, gently. He touched it gently when he touched himself because he didn't want to spoil himself, so that it was difficult for him to come when he eventually shared the bed with lovely Lynne. He prayed that day was coming soon.

He imagined her own beige fingers, wrapping around his throbbing penis. Her sweet full lips and tongue caressing his throbbing cock head, bringing him near the edge. If she was sucking him, he wouldn't be able to let her finish giving him oral without pushing his body on top of hers, and pushing inside her, he wanted her so bad.

He imagined her, fitting him like a luscious glove as he loved her with passionate, gentle strokes.

"Damn it, I love you too Lynne...shoulda said so," he murmured softly as his jizz went everywhere, even on that light tan cable knit sweater of his. Soft light tan like sweet Lynne.

Damn it, he'd gotten spunk on his sweater!

He'd forgotten to remove it Lynne had his need to masturbate for relief so high. He tossed it off and threw it in the pile of clothes to go to the cleaners once he made it to the bedroom, and fell fast asleep, content at last.

***

Lynne wasn't getting any sleep at all. Although she felt dumb that she'd made it awkward by her love confession, she couldn't stop thinking about those blue eyes of his. They were sexy and they almost felt like they were piercing her soul while she was coming. Like he was trying to memorize her facial expression, and her every movement. He looked at her like he loved her. Perhaps that was why she blurted it out the way that she did.

And the way that she came! Oh god, it felt so good, better than anything she'd ever imagined. He was so gentle and good the way he stroked her with those guitar worn fingertips. That didn't feel like her own finger tips or toys...it was so much better. Oh mercy, it was a sweet, sensual man!

The syrup in his voice, when he asked, 'did you come baby'. If she hadn't blown it and said she loved him, she almost wished she could rewind time, and lie and say no, just to feel his fingers again and the way he made her shudder.

Leif was intoxicating! She tossed and turned, because she actually felt nauseated with fear. She knew she loved him, but she also knew she didn't know him, so loving him was stupid and dangerous. Admitting that love had been even more foolish. And he was so advanced, smooth, erotic, and advanced and he'd played her body like a fiddle. He was sweet, fun to be around, and engaging, but quite frankly, he made her feel so good that she was terrified of him. She hadn't expected to feel like this in real life.

Passion for a man had been an abstract thing for her. Something she'd fantasized about, but never actually imagined coming true. It was dizzy and intoxicating, like it was when she packaged up passion for the consumption of others on stage, but yet- unlike the stage, with Leif, she lacked control...it felt like he was in control, of her body, and her emotions, and it frightened her.

But, even though he aroused her so much, he seemed so sweet. His blue eyes had looked so loving when he was touching her, teasing her. When he was kissing her, his blue eyes were just as heavily lidded and intoxicated as her own were. And he seemed to enjoy everything they did together. Even when she didn't want to kiss anymore, he didn't seem the least bit perturbed. He liked spending time with her. At least he made it seem that way. He treated her with kindness and care.

She'd never been treated so sweetly by a man before. It was hard to believe he could be so wonderful. There had to be a catch somewhere.

She wondered what he looked like shirtless. She saw those thick arms, and broad chest again through his sweater. The cut of his arms even though he was slender was delicious. He had a great ass too, to be a white guy, it was nice, and round, and looked firm in his blue jeans. She noticed his physicality more this time, along with the butterflies he gave her. She felt giddy just being around him. At one point, when he was swelling her head with his sweet compliments, she was giggling all over herself.

He probably knew exactly what he was doing, and if she hadn't sent him home, he would have wanted to get into her pants, and then move on to the next one. He probably did that shit all the time. No man, as handsome, and sexy, and tender as he was would lack women beating down his door. He was probably drawn to her, because he could sniff out her inexperience.

He probably liked a challenge, but once he'd gotten her, he'd move on. He was probably already figuring out how he was going to seduce her, and get rid of her easily now that she'd made the stupid love confession.

It was an uneasy night for her, and sadly enough, she couldn't even masturbate her way to sleep like she did some nights. He'd turned her out so good, all she could dream about was his gentle touches with those roughed up finger tips.

She made herself some chamomile tea. Finally, the sleep came.

***


	10. Chapter 10

He was thinking of her, as soon as he got up in the morning. He was glad that it seemed that she didn't have a lot of experience with men. He didn't have a lot of experience dating women either...his chief experience was with hooking up with women...but because Lynne also appeared green when it came to men in general, he didn't have to play silly games where he held his cards to his chest so as not to appear to interested.

He was love struck, and intoxicated with her.

He picked up his phone to text her. He really needed to get her picture in his phone some how, so the screen wasn't blank behind her name.

Maybe she would send him one.

He decided that he should keep it light. She seemed mortified after their make out session, and he didn't want to scare her.

He sent a simple text that read:

I enjoyed last night.

Then he got up. He smelled his fingers, the ones that had been touching her, and he couldn't make out the scent anymore. Oh how he missed her! Since he couldn't smell those sweet juices any longer he decided to take a shower.

As soon as he was finished with the shower, he picked up his phone, looking for the blinking light indicating he had a message.

He saw no light.

He moped about the bedroom for twenty minutes checking his phone. When he still didn't get any answer, he went into the living room, got out his guitar, and started noodling away. He needed something, anything to take his mind off that sweet little creature until she responded to his text.

Leif was into what he was playing. He often practiced variations of the riffs that he would be playing as lead guitarist. He needed to have several safe spots he could go musically depending on the energy of the song. He hadn't been practicing the way he should have in the past week or so. That Lynne had turned his mind to mush. He was glad, for the chance to be able to concentrate fully on something, but even with the lead guitar work he was thinking about her.

He teased and coaxed out this metal guitar solo, the same way he imagined teasing her, and coaxing her out of her shell. He caressed the strings as gently as he hoped he'd caressed her last night.

When he looked at the clock on the wall, three hours had passed.

But when he picked up his phone, he still hadn't gotten any texts. Maybe she was busy.

He started playing Madden NFL on his playstation. When he heard his phone buzz, he messed up his play, threw down the controller and sprinted to the bedroom, where he'd stupidly left the phone. He should have brought it to the living room.

All he saw, was a cryptic text message which read

I like you, but I think we should slow it down.

Damn. Damn.

He responded with his gut.

Why?

Her text came back:

Because I like you too much...I've never felt so out of control before.

He responded:

When you like someone, that's how you're supposed to feel! That's passion! I feel out of control around you too!

Her response:

Passion, too soon for passion. We barely know each other. Need to slow down. I have to go to work. Talk later.

***

But she didn't talk to him later.

She didn't text, and she didn't call him. She wanted to talk to him, but as the hours wore on into days, she felt so stupid that she'd screamed out that she loved him when he touched her until she came. Stupid, green, and naive. She didn't understand what this love shit was supposed to be about, but the way she felt that aching between her legs for his touch was disconcerting. That it could be so powerful that it made her feel emotional love for Leif.

She couldn't even masturbate anymore. It didn't feel good. She had to try to imagine those gentle, yet husky fingers, but she couldn't do it right. And she kept thinking about how it felt when he sucked her ears and necked her.

That ex of her's had never sucked her ears. And he hadn't whispered sexy things to her. Oh god, when Leif did that shit, she thought she'd melt, and that wasn't even thinking about what those fingers felt like, masturbating her. She squirmed around on the bed. At night there was a huge wet spot beneath her, and she wasn't used to getting that way, not without ample time to play with her toys. And he licked her juices off his fingers. Something she thought most men would find disgusting but he loved it. In her raunchy, fantasy mind, she leaned over to him and tongue kissed him, lapping her own flavor out of his mouth. Oh God, she wished she hadn't been so shy, and could do that!

But it wasn't just lust.

He made her feel heady, and special, and she liked just being around him. That made her even more worried. Her heart was involved. If he was out there playing with her feelings he'd crush her heart.

Then there was the fear, that he knew she was just some square, naive little black girl, he'd never been with one before, and he was just out there to try something new. She didn't know shit about dating.

She didn't like penetration and was somewhat afraid of sex, because it had always been painful for her. This man rubbed her mound like sex was always simmering under his surface. He'd soon grow weary of how scared and inexperienced she was in sensual matters.

They were unevenly matched.

That still didn't stop her from thinking of him lustfully. She tried to imagine what he looked like naked. She wondered. She'd never seen a naked white man before. But Leif had those soulful blue eyes, and blonde dreadlocks, and those thick muscles through his sweaters, even though he was thin. She bet he was handsome naked. Maybe even beautiful!

Finally after a few days absent from his touch, she was tingly and moist, and able to make herself come the way she always did. But even though she left herself sweaty and shaky, she still missed those tender blue eyes and his gentle fingers with those deliciously husky fingertips. Still dreamed his hands were under her skirt and he had her propped up against the bookcase, making her come.

He sent her a few cute text messages over the next few days. One was a link to a video clip to a Chris Rock joke, a classic joke about white people, along with the line, You don't believe this do you?

The joke made her laugh so hard she dropped the phone.

But she wasn't ready for a man as advanced as Leif. Not yet. Maybe if he'd come along later, after she wasn't so stupid, and understood more about men and relationships...but right now, she felt so mushy and hot for him that he scared her. She needed to back away.

She responded with a simple:

LMAO!

***


	11. Chapter 11

"So this is stupid as hell, you know that right," quipped Janelle, her best friend.

"No it isn't...I told you, something isn't right about him...he's really sexy and smooth and he's a player. Seems like he does this to women all the time. He's just too damn good at it all," said Lynne, glancing into the club, through the side window, behind the dumpster.

"No, it's not Leif you need to be worried about. It's your crazy ass. Why the hell do you have us hiding behind the dumpster so you can watch him do his show. Why don't you just go in there-" sighed Janelle.

"I told you why! Because I was stupid that's why!" exclaimed Lynne.

"I'm not understanding how you were stupid. He was into you, and the next thing I know, you tell me he's a casanova and you don't think you should see him," said Janelle.

"I...I...he is a casanova. He...we...we made out when he came back to my place,"

"Well good for you! What the hell's wrong with him being a little bit of a casanova. He's a young man and he thinks you're hot. I figured, you all would get a little...shall we say acquainted with him coming over..." said Janelle.

"He was too good at it!" whispered Lynne loudly.

"Now I've heard a lot of shit in my dating days, but that's the first I've heard of a woman not wanting to text a man back because he was too good when they got frisky on the couch. Really? What the hell is wrong with you sis-" said Janelle.

Janelle starting chuckling from deep in her belly.

"Why are you laughing at me?" said Lynne.

"Because...because sometimes I can tell you were raised in such a strict household. And...that you had a lousy first boyfriend. It's sad, but you are so sweet. And if you come clean with poor Leif, he will probably think you're still very sweet and adorable, and he'll be more than willing to help you learn about birds and bees," said Janelle.

Then she started laughing at Lynne again.

"Stop laughing at me...I...he made me do shit I've never done before. I...when I...when I came I blurted out I loved him! I told him I loved him! How stupid am I," said Lynne and she slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Damn. That boy must have really put it on you good. Well...sometimes screaming something like that is bad. But sometimes its okay. Depends on the dude. And how he feels about you. How did he act afterwards. That's what you've gotta gauge. Did he act scared? Did he hurry up and leave? Well the boy likes you if he keeps texting you everyday. How did he act when you screamed that you loved him? Nervous?" asked Janelle.

"Umm...no, not at all. He...he kissed my forehead. He likes doing that. It feels sweet. It makes me feel so special. Anyway, he kissed my forehead, and he...he told me he liked...what we'd done...and he liked me a lot. I told him I didn't...I'd never done that with a guy so soon before...and he told me he still thought I was a lady, and that kind of thing, and that he would talk to me tomorrow," said Lynne.

"Sounds to me then like you made a big deal out of nothing. A lot of people, when they are coming, they say all kinds of crazy things. As long as none of you says anything that makes the other uncomfortable, that's okay. You probably never felt anything like that before, and you were just loving the way he made you feel and that's why you blurted it out. I wouldn't worry about it. If he's acting like it's not a big deal, it's not a big deal. Probably made his ego feel good too. Got a beautiful black woman screaming that she loves him and shit...on his first time out with a black chick," chuckled Janelle naughtily.

Lynne looked mortified. Also, she was embarrassed because she hadn't screamed that I love you stuff out of lust. She loved Leif even though she wasn't quite sure about everything that love entailed, and she was embarrassed and sick that she'd revealed herself and she already knew he didn't feel that same way about her.

"Be quiet, I think he's on now,"

"I'll be quiet when I feel like it. Lynne you're crazy as hell got us hiding behind the stinking ass dumpster because you want to spy on this boy. This boy likes you, this is real stupid girl," said Janelle folding her arms.

Lynne peaked through the side window and watched the stage show. Duce Dutchies sounded good. Real good. She could barely make out Leif standing in the corner, but finally he moved around a little bit and came into her view.

"He's not wearing a shirt!" shrieked Lynne.

Sure enough, his back was to the audience. He'd told Lynne he was too shy to play facing the audience. He'd been telling the truth.

But the riffs he was playing, the music that floated outside, he sounded like a disciple of Jimmy Hendrix or Eric Clapton. He was so damn talented!

"He's not your man, because you haven't been texting him back, so you can't say anything about that. Besides, have you looked at your own stage show? You grab your crotch. I've seen you, treating your Mic like a Phallic symbol to make a point, while you sing. Not all the time, but when you sing certain sexy songs, you do freaky shit sometimes. And the guys love it. Especially those older men. So...please!" said Janelle.

Lynne had to chuckle. She did have a point.

Lynne squinted her eyes to try to see what she could envision behind that tiny window. He was after all shirtless, and she'd been wanting to see what he looked out without a shirt, since they were playing pool all those nights ago.

"Damn, I think he's got the sexiest back," she whispered biting her knuckle.

"Man, you sound so thirsty. Lusting over his back. You like him. He likes you. Look, not everyone is out to hurt you and use you. I'm not telling you to give the boy your social security number. But, give him a chance. Don't punish him for being a really good lover. That doesn't mean he's a casanova. But...after you get to know him, it might mean he's a keeper. Go on in there, instead of peeping at the boy's naked back through the window. After his show apologize for not texting him back promptly. Kiss him. Give him some tongue if you want, since he rocked your world so hard you screamed I love you, by mistake," said Janelle with a chuckle.

"I can't do it. There's more to it than that. It just isn't fair to him. I...I'm such a freak. I'm backwards at love and I'm so behind you, and him and everyone else who is twenty-three years old," said Lynne.

"So you need to tell him that. Maybe not right away. But at some point, test his character, and if you find that he's a nice guy, tell him you haven't dated much and you are learning. He'll probably think you are adorable, because you don't know a lot about men. Some men like being a teacher. At the coffee shop, he looked quite smitten with you...you might think it's not fair, but he probably won't care," said Janelle.

"What about...what about Martin. I'm so damaged from that relationship. I mean I'm over Martin, but some of the shit he did to me was-"

"You never gave me all the details, but he's foul, and an abuser. Abusers have their sweet sides too, that's how they can keep abusing. But you can't judge all men by one man, who was raised in that same cult that you were in. He's got twisted warped thinking from that crazy ass religion that you two were raised in. Leif doesn't have that baggage that you and Martin shared. Look. You moved out, you broke free of that mess, it's time to move on. Or...Leif might move on without you. And then you'd really be sick...because you like that boy!" said Janelle.

Lynne listened to the wisdom of her friend, then watched the rest of the set.

Janelle tried to push her into the doorway but Lynne shirked away.

"I'm too scared,"

"You're stupid as hell Lynne. Too scared to let that boy into your heart. He wants you! Let me walk you home. I think you are being a real dumb ass, but it's your life sis," said Janelle.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Leif was heartsick. He knew he shouldn't have touched her so soon. He hadn't meant to do it. Just the sexy flavor of her mouth, the taste of her kiss, turned him on, and she looked so sweet, so precious, and proud after he told her that her life wasn't a waste just because she wasn't using those Yale degrees.

He could see the hurt in those big pretty almond shaped eyes, and initially when he was rubbing her leg he was intoxicated with the idea of making her feel good. As his hands moved further, and further up her thigh, he became intoxicated with the heat, he felt the heat before he even touched her under her little panties, and then, well when he felt how wet she was, he just wanted to pleasure her. That was all he wanted. He wanted to give her an orgasm to make her feel good on her insides. And the primal part of him, yes, he wanted to make that beautiful Lynne come, and feel her sweet juices on his finger tips.

But, that Lynne was so shy, that touching her was probably the last thing he should have done. It had scared her to death. He knew that she would want him to touch her in time, she was too passionate not to want this, but he also knew that she wanted him to prove his honesty to her, because she'd just gotten out of a bad relationship.

He was moping about, messing up during rehearsal unusual for him, when his bandmate, the lead singer, Matthew, asked him what was wrong.

Leif confessed that he felt like he'd blown it with a girl. He didn't go into the details. Frankly he was embarrassed that Lynne had him so strung out and hot and bothered that he was chasing after her like a puppy and she hadn't even really given him a piece of her cute little ass yet!

But he did say that he moved too hot, and too heavy with a girl, and now she was anxious, but the difference was, he liked her so much more than those other girls, and since he'd met her playing in a club, should he go to the club where she was playing, and ask her, why she was treating him so distantly all of a sudden.

"Hell no! I wouldn't do that. You said you already did that once, and this time she'll probably think you are a stalker. Frankly I'd wait for her to call or text me again, and I'd give her about a week to woman up to her feelings, otherwise I'd cut her loose and delete her number from my phone. She sounds hot, and sweet, the way you describe her, but she needs to grow up!" said Matthew.

Leif heard his friend, and he agreed. But he also new that Matthew was still fucking anything in a skirt. He hadn't changed inside. But Leif knew he had changed, he no longer wanted to fuck any woman in a skirt. He wanted to make love to that sweet little Lynne. And, after she fell in love with him, and trusted him more, fuck her little brains out while she howled in ecstasy.

He dropped the texts to Lynne back to every other day, rather than every day, so as not to appear desperate.

When the weekend approached he suggested...

"Maybe we should go out someplace so that we're not so tempted to be sexy. We can keep getting to know one another, and take it slow like you said we should. Chinese Buffet and Movie,"

Almost instantaneously his phone buzzed with a text.

"Can't...I have to work,"

He was crushed. He suggested something innocent and she still turned him down. His feelings were hurt, so he scrolled through his phone, looking for some digits. He thought fucking one of the girls that he'd known before for old times sake would heal his wounds.

But as the night progressed, he didn't feel up to fucking a random girl...he didn't want to do that. He wanted that Lynne. He called his mother, whom he hadn't talked to in a while. Then he actually ended up deleting a lot of the numbers of the girls he knew for a good time from his phone. Except a few really hot ones...just so he didn't have to start completely over from scratch if it didn't work out with Lynne. Still those four chick numbers he left in his phone, were not nearly as hot as Lynne.

He couldn't figure her out. She was hot one minute, and cold the next. Just like that old blues song, about a faucet. Just like that crazy ass faucet in his kitchen. One minute it was hot enough to fill a sink full of dishwater, the next minute it was freezing cold.

Since she was playing games with those crazy cryptic text messages, he took a picture of the kitchen faucet, and added the text,

Little Miss Lynne, just like a faucet.

***

Lynne picked up her iPhone and unlocked the screen, as it showed she had a new message.

When she opened the phone, she was shocked to see that he'd taken a picture of a Kitchen sink faucet, and added a caption that she was like a faucet.

She was really embarrassed. She felt so much hot-faced shame. He said he'd liked that she'd gotten so wet, he even tasted it in front of her. But now that she was trying to cool things down a bit, because they got overheated, he was making fun of her for getting so wet.

He was a jerk. How could he do that to her...she couldn't help how physically she responded to his touch. He made her feel good and the wetness just flowed out of her. He didn't have to make fun of her. She didn't force him to lick his fingers.

She bit her lip and felt the urge to cry.

She sent a text.

"What's that supposed to mean,"

He sent a cryptic text back.

"You know exactly what it means. Good thing you're cute. I need to talk to you. Maybe after your nightclub show this evening."

Lynne never responded.

***


	13. Chapter 13

***

He decided to head Matthew's advice. He wasn't going anywhere near that club. If she was so fickle, and so childish and immature that she was afraid of her own growing attraction to him, and maybe even love, as she screamed out when she came, she was going to need to grow up and get over it. He cared for Lynne a lot already, but he wasn't just going to sit around forever until he was old and gray, playing with himself to satisfy fantasies of her, and praying that she'd pay attention to him and talk to him.

Life moved on. As much as he wanted his life to move on...with her involved...if she didn't come around soon, he was moving on without her!

He didn't even want to play at that damn club next door to her's anymore. Couldn't stand the thought of running into the sweet creature. Next month they would book clear across town.

He had to get that scent, that flavor, and that sweet tan skin out of his mind. Couldn't think of anything but running his fingers through her soft ethnic hair. Gently caressing those damp coarse curls between her thighs. The damp musky heat on his finger tips. That urban accent moaning that she loved him. Even that cute little snort.

Damn. Just Damn. Why was it, that the only woman he'd ever wanted, was scared to death to get close to him. He'd never hurt her. But, he was frustrated and didn't know how to convince her that he was harmless. He didn't know what else he could do to convince her that he cared, and wasn't a ski mask wearing monster. He simply wanted to get to know her. He felt so angry he started to delete her number from his phone.

Then, one day, about a week and a half later, he got a cryptic text message from Lynne. Though he tried to stifle it, all those familiar warm feelings rose up in his heart again. Quickly though, he got them in check.

Little Miss Faucet, she had some damn nerve ignoring him for almost a week and then texting him again. She was a little tease, and she'd been cold last week, now his little Miss Faucet was running hot again for him.

He grinned. He couldn't wait to see what she wrote. He was still smitten. Delighted that the text proved he still had a chance.

Maybe he should give her a dose of her own medicine for her to see what she was losing. Teach her a good lesson. And then, after she apologized, they could resume getting to know each other. He'd even lovingly try to convince her that..he felt serious about her...once he told her about herself.

But she had to stop acting like a such a crazy ass woman. Hot one day and cold the next. Every time she did it, she hurt his feelings. And it wasn't fair. He had half a mind to hurt her feelings too, just so she knew what it felt like, and then, they could start afresh together.

If she came clean, he could admit...he thought what he was feeling, for her cute little crazy ass was love. Then maybe she'd stop acting so ridiculously frightened of him. Why was he falling for the crazy girl scared to death of all her feelings? Just his luck, the first woman he'd ever really felt like he could love was crazy as shit.

***

Lynne heard it in the cupboards as soon as she woke up in the morning, scratching, squeaking and sounding as though it was chewing through paper.

Shit!

She thought that living on the sixth floor would have shielded her from mice. She did pretty well to live alone, compared to the way she was when she lived at home. She'd been terrified of bugs. But she got over that. She had no problem killing spiders, and the few creepy crawlers that made it up to the six floor. But this mouse shit was on another level.

She knew it was a mouse, because her parents occasionally got a mouse in their huge palatial Brooklyn Heights row house. She and her mother made so much noise and did so much squawking that her father either promptly trapped it, or got an exterminator to do so.

Now that she was living on her own, she knew what she had to do. Try to get that damn mouse herself before nightfall.

She got up, took the rollers out of her hair, and pulled on a turtle neck and a decent pair of jeans.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw him scamper across the living room floor.

"Oh my God, Oh My God!" she screamed.

He was big, and grey. The damn thing almost looked like a rat he was so big.

She was petrified. She ran out of the house without even lacing up her timberland boots, slamming the door behind her.

She bit her knuckle.

"I gotta kill that god damn mouse!" she shouted aloud then looked around to see if anyone heard her talking to herself.

She tried calling her super on his cellphone. He was an old Jewish guy, and even though the lease didn't require him to do certain things, he was kind and would help single women with certain tasks. Lynne had made sure to give him a nice card with money over Christmas and he'd appreciated it.

She told him about the mouse, but unfortunately he couldn't come, he had to deal with plumbing issues in one of his buildings on the other side of town. When she couldn't get her landlord, she called her father.

"We're having a Bible Study tonight, and potluck afterwards. And I've got business with the Taxi company in the city today...If you can make it to bible study, I'll see about your mouse," he said.

"But daddy, why can't you just come after the potluck, I don't care how late it is. And you can spend the night. I'll cook for you in the morning. Get me some shrimp and I'll do Grandma's Gumbo," said Lynne.

"Lynne you know, the church comes first. You know you can come home anytime you want to get back to the church...then you don't have to worry about Mice and such. There are plenty of young men who are interested in you that would be happy to kill a mouse for you. Put you in a fine home too, and not that overpriced Brooklyn apartment," said her father.

"Daddy. Please. Stop it," sighed Lynne.

"I'm just saying. Call the super. Sometimes they help single women like you, especially if you offer them money," said her father.

"I already did. Daddy please. You and mommy can spend the night. I'll cook for you. You never even have seen the apartment," said Lynne trying to put brightness in her voice.

"I...I'm not sure if I'm missing much if you have mice," teased her father.

"You had mice too sometimes!" shouted Lynne.

"Now now. Don't get upset. Church comes first. If you can make it to church, I have time for you mouse. If you can't, well, this is what happens when you get out there on your own and don't do thing God's way," said her father.

"Thanks a lot dad," said Lynne. She hung up the phone.

So that was how it was now. If she didn't do their church, they didn't want to help her, visit her, or sometimes she wondered, even love her. It hurt so much.

There was nothing else she could do, she had to figure out a way to get that damn mouse out of the house by herself.

***

At the hardware store, they'd suggested these glue traps. Actually two older black men. They were near her father's age and they were salivating. One offered to help her trap the mouse for free, if she'd go out for drinks with him later.

Lynne always felt weird about accepting offers from strangers, and letting them know where she lived, she hadn't gotten that desperate.

She stayed out, had lunch, went window shopping, just anything to avoid the unpleasant task of laying down the glue traps. As it got toward dusk, she lay down the glue traps.

Then she heard the most blood curdling screeching, and crawling noise now..

Perhaps the trap had gotten the mouse.

Oh God, she couldn't stand the noise. She put on her iPhone and turned the volume up really loud.

She listened to an entire Ella Fitzgerald CD, hoping that when she removed the buds, the mouse would have died.

But now she heard that screeching and running sound.

It was now getting dark outside.

She had to turn on the light in the living room that led to the kitchen to see anything.

When she looked on the kitchen floor she saw streaks of blood and noticed that the mouse only had one foot on the glue trap. Shit, shit, shit, it hadn't gotten him. He was still running around.

Holy shit.

"Oh god please somebody help me!" screamed Lynne.

Lynne lay across the bed with her bat for about two hours, hoping that the mouse might find another glue trap that would slow him down. But he still kept running through he kitchen, leaving a bloody trail, one of his feet must have gotten damaged as he was running on the glue trap.

Gross. Damn it! She'd asked those dumb old bozos at the store if they were sure about glue traps.

She did what she always did at this point, short on ideas.

Called her best friend.

"Girl you know I love you, but I'm as scared of mice as you are. Besides, Will is over, and we're you know..."

"But...I thought that was over. I thought you felt that he wasn't socially aware," said Lynne.

"Girl he isn't. But that man knows how to lay down the pipe. It's a casual thing. I'm a little different than you, I've been around and know the score. Good loving is hard to come by," said Janelle.

Lynne chuckled.

"I know, I know this sounds...really desperate, but do you think you and will could come over. And Will can kill the mouse," said Lynne hopefully.

Janelle guffawed.

"No, I don't think that'll be happening girl. There was a mouse in the movie theater once, and that joker almost wet his pants. Girl he dropped the popcorn on my lap and stood up in the damn seat!" said Janelle.

Lynne howled.

"You're lying," said Lynne.

"No I wish I was. The only thing that boy is good for is Vitamin D. Anyway. You're welcome to sleep on my couch tonight but you might want to bring earplugs," laughed Janelle.

"I wouldn't dream of crowding in your space like that with a man over Mama, I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Lynne.

"I sure hope you get the mouse. If you don't have him by tomorrow, I promise to try and help you. I'll be over early in the morning. I'll work on my blog from your house and we'll trap him together," said Janelle.

Lynne couldn't sleep in the house with that mouse scurrying about with the glue trap on his foot.

So she pursued the only option that she thought was left. Leif. Maybe he could help her. He was kind and she trusted him. Maybe he wouldn't mind helping her, even at this hour.

What if he had a girl over? Her stomach twisted in jealous knots at the thought. And yet, she was giving up her claim to him by being aloof because she was afraid that he was a smooth talking player who thought she was a silly little girl, proclaiming love to the first man who gave her pleasure.

Should she even go through with this idea?

When she heard more blood curdling noises she pulled out her iPhone.

***

"Are you afraid of Mice," read Lynne's text.

She hadn't texted him anything but responses for the last week and she was texting him about a damn mouse.

She was crazy. Hot and crazy.

He decided to play along. Maybe it was related to the faucet he'd sent earlier.

"Hell no. I told you I grew up on a farm. Why?" he texted back.

"There is a mouse in my apartment. And I'm scared. You are my last hope. I've called everyone else I can think of," she texted.

"So you didn't want to go out to dinner, a nice dinner with me last weekend, but now you have a mouse and you want me to save your pretty little ass. Really Lynne?" he texted.

"Leif I'll pay you," she wrote.

"I don't want you to pay me. You are a little crazy. But you're also cute. I can't stand to think of you in there all by yourself, and scared. I'll be over as soon as I can," said Leif.

***


	14. Chapter 14

***

He banged on the door like a Knight in shining armor. He even went to the local Quick Stop and got some supplies. A mouse trap he could use to capture the mouse without killing it, and release it outside. He bet she'd purchased some ineffective shit, if she'd tried to trap it at all.

He wanted to be Lynne's Hero. Even though she was crazy, he thought about her a lot. He'd only began trying to push her out of her mind because she was such a fickle little woman.

He thought about the taste of her mouth, the lusty kisses and her hot nectar. But he also thought of her laughter, her funny sense of humor, the impetuous spirit, and the crazy stunts she pulled on stage, while performing. He thought about how much he'd like to get serious and maybe even settle down and get cozy with her for good, if she wasn't so fucking crazy.

And now that he was killing her mouse, he was going to demand an answer from her. Why was she like little Ms. Faucet? Hot one minute, and cold the next. The few days he'd shared with her were the realest he'd had in his whole life.

Why was she letting a little bit of silly fear about being swept up in passion, ruin it for the two of them. That was how it was supposed to feel when you were in love. He'd never been in love before, but those three days felt like love. But not the two weeks he'd spent afterwards, with her callously ignoring his feelings. That hadn't felt like love at all.

Oh yes, he was going to give that crazy assed little hottie a piece of his mind after he killed her damn mouse. And he was hoping she'd realize what she was giving up, by ignoring him. Or else, he was bailing for good this time, hottie or not.

"Leif, hi, thank God you're here," said Lynne opening the door.

"I've been waiting to see you again. Sorry it took a mouse for you to send me a real text, and not just a reply. Where is he?" asked Leif

"Oh my god he's right there!" she screamed, pointing, and stamping her feet.

"Okay. I see him. Just calm down. You need to calm down and relax. Jesus, Lynne, you'll give yourself a heart attack babe. Breathe in and out. Slowly. Slowly," he instructed.

He impulsively kissed her forehead.

Damn it, he couldn't help being tender with her, even when he tried to be stern.

That's how he knew it was love.

"That was good that you at least tried to trap him anyway. But, now I've gotta take him out the rest of the way. Go on back in the bedroom. Pretty women shouldn't see this shit, not if they have a man around to do it for them," he said, pushing lightly on her shoulder, leading her towards the bedroom.

Lynne went into the bedroom.

At least the glue trap and the twisted paw slowed him down.

Leif ran in the kitchen.

He ran after the little fucker until he caught him.

He squeezed the mouse with both of us bare hands until he didn't struggle again.

When he felt it stop struggling he knew it was dead.

Leif hated killing one of God's creatures, ugly mouse or not. He hated when he had to do that to keep the pests from eating up the Lilacs his mom Linda used to make soap.

But it had to be done.

"I got him. Get me a plastic baggie Lynne," said Leif.

Lynne went into her bathroom and returned with a plastic shopping bag.

"Ewww oh my god, you killed him with your bare hand?" shrieked Lynne.

Leif chuckled.

"If it was up to me, I'd have caught the damn thing and led him outside. But, someone used a glue trap and I had to get him out of his misery,"

"Let me throw this outside," muttered Leif.

Just then, it started to pour rain outside. When he'd walked to her apartment it was just beginning to drizzle.

Leif found the dumpster outside the building in the pouring rain, and threw the mouse inside.

Then he walked up the six damn flights of stairs to her apartment.

When he came back upstairs, Lynne was standing right at the door with a hot soapy washcloth, and a dry cloth.

"Here you can use this to clean up," she said.

He cleaned off his filthy hands with the hot, wet washcloth she provided.

After he was clean she murmured.

"Oh...and something for your trouble...guess it's getting a little late," she said pressing twenty dollars into his hand.

Was she nuts? He didn't want her money. He came over there to rescue her ass from the mouse in the damn rain because he loved her and was attracted to her, and wanted to try again.

"Lynne I've never been more insulted. I came over because I care about you! You're in such a hurry to get me out the damn door with your hot washcloth and the money for my time. Damn you woman, it's raining cats and dogs outside! How about you show me some appreciation. Make me a damn cup of coffee or something. Tell me to have a seat and have something hot until the rain stops pouring. Are you that cold Lynne? That cold because I made you feel pleasure and it felt so good it scared you. Because if you're that damn cold you should be ashamed of yourself. And if you're that damn cold, I want to know right now. Because if you're that damn cold, I want you to delete your number from my phone. And...never...ever text me again. And I surely do mean it woman!" he shouted.

He tore the twenty dollar bill in half and handed it back to her.

Her eyes filled up with water and she batted her eyes to hold in what looked like tears and a sniffle.

And he wanted, with every fiber of his being to console her and rock her in his chest, and comfort her from the strong words he said. God knows he hated to see the pretty thing cry, but she was acting like a crazy assed little girl and she needed a reality check. He loved her! He loved her. But she was going to loose him if she kept building that wall around herself.

"I'm sorry...I deserved all of that, and a hell of a lot more. I like you Leif, I...I like you too much...I think about you nonstop, but I have so much shit going on, it's not fair to get you all mixed up in it," she said and she took in a deep sniffle.

He stroked her nose tenderly.

"Don't cry sweetie," he said kissing her forehead.

Her face had started to flush around her cheeks, swelling up as though she was near tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Leif. I'm...I'm not like other girls," she added and she shifted on one foot and started to sniffle.

"You can say that again. You aren't like other girls. You are crazy as hell. You really are. But you're also adorable, exotically beautiful, funny, and sweet when you aren't being crazy and that's the woman I want to know. The normal Lynne, not the psycho girl. Come here," he said pulling her into his chest.

It was a valiant effort not to cry that she put forth, but once he pulled her into the security of his arms, he felt wet tears all over his sweater.

"Why are you crying," he added tenderly stroking her hair.

Even though she'd thoroughly deserved the tongue lashing, he couldn't help babying her. He loved her more each second. He wanted to soothe her from whatever she thought was so bad, that she didn't deserve pleasure and tenderness with him.

"Because I'm not like other girls. I'm not like who you think I am. I'm not. I don't want you to get all burdened down and stuff with me. I'm not like you, or Janelle, or anyone else I know..."

"Of course you aren't. You can't be like anyone else because you're Lynne Miller. And, I like Lynne when she's not acting crazy, Lynne Miller is fine, just as she is. She's fine as a person, and she looks fine and sexy too," he added with a chuckle.

"If you think I'm so fine, then why were you making fun of me with those text messages," she added moving her head from his chest and backing out of the doorway, still sniffling.

He shut the door behind them.

She dabbed at the corner of her eyes where the tears had fallen with her Thumbs. Her little face was flushed and adorable.

"Who's making fun of you Lynne, what are you talking about," said Leif.

"You...you laughed...you laughed because I got wet. Sent me that picture of the faucet. And you probably thought it was funny that I screamed that I love you shit too," said Lynne softly.

"Oooh Lynn, you sound crazier and crazier every minute. Maybe instead of the pot of coffee you should be putting on, you should be getting me wine. Or hell, even a joint. So I can deal with your mad shit. I didn't laugh at you because you got wet. You were the first woman whose juices I sucked. You tasted sweet as hell. I've been dreaming of it every day since then. And when you screamed I love you, that was sweet as hell too. I play it over and over again in my mind, just how your cute little Brooklyn accent moaned it. The sweetest thing I ever heard in my whole life, was your little voice crying out to me in pleasure," he added tenderly.

"Then why, why'd you send that stupid ass faucet picture then,"

"Oh you thought...No Lynne! That wasn't why I sent the faucet picture," he chuckled.

"Why'd you do it then. You thought it was funny. I can't help that I started to get soaking like that..it embarrasses me," she said softly.

"It shouldn't. It's sexy as hell. If you feel embarrassed that you are soaking wet, you need to grow up a little bit. That's proof that it's being done right. I've never had a woman get so wet before. I felt proud, and happy. But I hate to disappoint, but I sent you that facet picture because it was a reference to an old blues song. You know your music so good I thought you'd get it. Little Miss Faucet, Running hot and cold, running cold and hot, wont you turn me on, won't you turn me off. And...I was teasing you for being so fickle. And moody. One minute loving me, enjoying me. The next minute brushing me off. I'm sorry...I'm sorry you misunderstood...but I'd never tease you for being soaking wet sweetie. Or saying I love you when a man who cares about you gives you pleasure. People say all sorts of things when they have orgasms. Especially when they are given to you by someone you care about. You...you probably know that don't you sweetie," he added huskily tickling that scrumptious little chin dimple with his thumb.

He wasn't sure if she knew or not, she seemed so inexperienced but come hell or high water, he was going to get to the bottom of her strange behavior.

"Put on that put of coffee Lynne. I need some answers, and I'm not going anywhere until I get them. I...I'm not going to beat around the bush. I feel strong feelings for you. And even though you hurt my feelings, I am willing to brush all that aside, and put it behind us, and never speak of it again if you can just explain why you've acted so foolishly. I've never had such strong feelings for a woman before, but I am a good person, and if you take a chance on me, you won't regret it. But, since you've carried on so crazily, now you have to explain yourself. Now I want to know why I should take a chance on you. Or...I'm gonna walk my ass straight out that door, and never talk to you again...is that what you want," he added with his arms folded.

"No...I...I...think you're sweet and sexy, and gentle. I like you a lot...and I want you to like me too, but I'm different than other girls...and...and it makes it hard, when it comes to men and I...I can't tell you this shit. I feel so stupid,"

"You aren't stupid. I'm all ears. Get that coffee on beautiful. This might take several cups," said Leif.

He tried to give her a serious, but warm glance. 


	15. Chapter 15

***

Lynne poured the coffee.

As soon as she'd opened the door, and she saw him, even though she was scared of the mouse, she felt all those warm tingles rise in the pit of her belly. And she couldn't stop looking at how handsome he was.

And the way he came in there to rescue her. No one had been willing to help her, but he showed her that she could depend on him. Did it out of the kindness of his heart in the pouring rain, and she'd had the nerve to try to shuttle him out of the door, because he made her feel so happy and loved that he scared her.

She deserved to be treated like shit, because she'd treated him like shit, but he'd been kind to her in spite of it all. She treated him like shit, because she was scared to get close to him as a green, naive woman with affairs of the heart. Frankly she was scared of the feelings of love and passion he was causing her.

Frightened to death. Confused. Passionate. She felt all those emotions at the same time. He was so loving and sexy, and even when he put her in her place just then, and was firm, he was tender and kind. So different than her ex had been. The ex treated her like dirt when he couldn't get his way. Talked to her like dirt on his expensive shoes.

Leif didn't have a mean bone in his body. Lynne had truly tested the poor man's patience. She deserved more meanness than he gave her. And she was glad Leif stood up to her. He was so sexy and gentle that she'd wondered if he had a firm side. She liked a firm side in a man, knowing that he wouldn't be disrespected. But she was no longer interested in being controlled, like she had when she was a teenager, and didn't know any better. Leif was the perfect balance, between a man who wanted respect, and a man who was tender and loving.

Any man would have given her grief for how she was acting. A lot of men probably would have given up on her. Some men would have talked to her like a dog. But not that sweet, tender Leif, who was now also proving to be manly.

Oh, she'd felt so wet when he'd ordered her to get him a cup of coffee. Wet and mushy all over her body. And he just sat down on her living room couch as though he said to himself 'woman, you will answer me'. He wasn't leaving until he got an answer. Not mean, but firm.

God, she needed him to put her in her place. To force her to confront herself. Her inner demons. She'd been too stubborn to face it any other way unless she was forced to confront her issues. Could it be possible that Leif was meant for her?

"Here's your coffee Leif. I'm so sorry," she added taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Let's see how sorry you have to be gorgeous. Start talking,"

"I don't know how to start and stuff I..."

"I'm a gentleman, and a patient listener. I'm sorry I was rough earlier sweetie. But you needed to hear those things and I couldn't say them any other way so you could hear me. And you know that darlin'," he said tenderly stroking her cheek with a gentle palm.

He sat his coffee cup on the table.

"I...I had an unusual childhood. It was...It was unusually strict. I acted out and rebelled...developed a secret wild side. But I was never...well my religion. And stuff...when I was in it...I'm not anymore..I..."

"Sweetheart, just take a deep breath. I'm not going to judge you beautiful. I just want to know why you are so fickle with me. Please explain it in ways I understand. If it takes you telling me this life story, that's fine, don't be nervous. I care so deeply for you, I will stay here listening until the sun comes up," he added stroking her lip with his thumb.

He was so tender.

"Oh God, No one's ever been this gentle with me before!" Lynne exclaimed.

"What? What? You're hurting aren't you," he added.

He pulled her into his lap.

She felt him just reach up and grab her and she crawled into his arms like a little girl. The warmth and security just flooded through her, and she shivered with pleasure, the pleasure of being wrapped up tenderly in someone's arms who cared about her so much.

"You're okay now Lynne. I've got you sweetheart. Nothing can hurt you now my dear. You're safe. Why are you scared of me," he added, kissing her forehead. He squeezed her so tight to his body; she couldn't get away if she wanted to.

And he drank the tears running from her eyelids.

"After I tell you, you probably will want to delete my number," she added softly.

Leif chuckled.

"If you've got a good reason, not a chance in hell," he said tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I grew up in this strict faith. My parents were strict. And they only wanted me to date the guys that were...that were in this faith...and I dated this guy...only one guy...the ex I told you about and...and he wasn't very kind and...and when we were together...like you and I were together at the bookcase...it always hurt...and he'd...when we...when we were intimate it was painful...and...and I don't really think I like sex and stuff Leif. I'm a freak. I'm twenty three years old, and I've only had sex with one person...and that sex was awful, painful, awful and just bad...and once he even...forced himself on me," she said.

"Oh my god sweetness, he raped you? How could a man rape someone as sweet and adorable as you are? My conscience would kill me if I thought I'd forced something on you, or caused you pain. God I'm so sorry darlin'...I'm sorry you had to experience that. No wonder you don't like sex. He raped you, that's terrible," said Leif as he kissed her forehead over, and over again.

"Yeah. He did. He forced himself on me. Only once but it was horrible, So, I do kind of find penetration repulsive. I dream about the idea of it, but in real life, I hate it..find it disgusting. But...you...you're so smooth and romantic. You were touching me so gentle and good...You know what you're doing...you don't need to be fooling around with a woman who is scared of a man's equipment...I...I had never had an orgasm with another person before...that's why I acted so crazy. You deserve a normal girl, without all these hangups and issues, someone who knows about sex and stuff, and can make you happy, and give you pleasure. Someone who's not like a teenager and it's not all new and shit. I'm crying and I feel silly that you'll think I'm weak too, on top of it all," she said, sighing.

She had been humiliated to tell him her story. But sitting in his lap, and getting it off her chest felt so much better.

"Oh No sweetheart. I don't think you are weak, or silly. I think you're courageous to keep going, now that I know the truth. It...It sounds like you've been to hell and back. Oh Lynne I had no idea. No wonder...no wonder you're so afraid to get close to me. Now what's all this I deserve someone normal shit. You are very normal darlin'," he added stroking her chin with gentle fingers.

"No I'm not...I never even came with another person until a week ago," she added with a sniffle.

"That doesn't make you not normal. That makes your ex boyfriend a lousy lay. And he sounds like a real jerk. I'm glad I could make you feel that pleasure in your body. I had as much fun giving you that orgasm as it looked like you were having, feeling the orgasm. I hope you'll let me do it again and again and again when you get less shy. And...and I think it's charming that you don't have a lot of experience. I knew there was something different about you. I could tell. I think it's so sweet and tender. I think you're selling yourself short. There are so many millions of men who would love to be a teacher to a beautiful woman like you. I feel lucky I might be the one to teach you. I want to worship you. Put you on a pedestal and help you become a grown woman. A real grown woman who knows what good sex feels like, and isn't embarrassed and ashamed of her feelings. I want...I want you to become like that wild, spunky, irrepressible chick I see on stage, in the bedroom, for my eyes only," he added tenderly.

"You're too sweet Leif, too romantic, and too good at this stuff. I feel inept, and I don't want to feel like you are using me, because I'm a novelty, this inexperienced black woman, something you've never tasted before, and then you get tired of me, because I'm not as exciting as the women you've had before, and hang me out to dry. I like you. If you end up stringing me along because I can't keep up with you, it will hurt me too much..." said Lynne.

"I'm not...I'm not out to do that. Since you lay your cards on the line, I'll lay out mine. I'm just as inexperienced as you are, not about sex, but about romance. I...I've had sex with women before, but I never, ever, ever felt such tenderness as I feel with you. So...so I'm going to teach you about making love, but you're going to teach me what romantic love feels like. Because I never cared about that before. I just wanted to hook up. But I don't want that with you. I want you to be mine. My woman. My girlfriend. Or whatever they are calling it nowadays," he added in her ear.

"Just like that you want to be my man...but we haven't even...we haven't even had sex yet...and I told you...I have hangups and issues with sex and I..."

"Oh hush woman. Just hush. I'm sure we can lovingly help you get over whatever issues those are. It'll be the most pleasurable toe curling therapy you can ever imagine. And you my sweet, are going to teach me all about romance. I want to learn it all, what it feels like to give a woman flowers, and put my sweater on her arms when she's cold, and be so mushy inside I can't sleep thinking about her. Well I already know what that one feels like," he added with a chuckle.

"I...I didn't sleep either. And I probably lost five pounds because I couldn't eat either, wondering about you...and dreaming of you...thinking about why it couldn't work...and thinking you would think I was stupid and laugh if we ever had this conversation," she added softly.

"I don't think you're stupid. From the second I saw you, I thought you were the sweetest thing I've ever seen. And you're smart as hell Lynne. But you gotta start living your life offstage, as heartily as you do onstage. But we're gonna do it together. You and I. It's getting late, I should go...we'll talk tomorrow. But..Lynne, if you so much as start giving me the cold shoulder again, if I give you sexual pleasure, or make you feel funny in your heart, or your body, or both, and you get scared, and ignore me, so help me god, I will march right over to your place, and turn you over my knee and spank that cute little ass of yours really good, and make you sorry for misbehaving," he added huskily.

When he said that she squirmed on his knee. Just thinking about him pulling down her panties and spanking her. She knew he was joking, but he was sexy as hell and half of her wanted to give him the shoulder just so she could feel him spanking her.

"After I spank your cute little ass for misbehavior, if you apologize, I might kiss the luscious little thing. Damn. I have to stop that. I'm getting aroused. Okay...I'll...I'll call you tomorrow. Not just texts. Phone calls. Like boyfriends and girlfriends should do. Let me up," he added affectionately.

He brushed her rear with gentle hands indicating that he wanted her to get up. His hands felt so good. She wanted them to linger there, and cup her ass, not just motion for her to get off his knees.

"It's so late Leif. You don't have to go home. Sleep on the couch. I've been so lousy to you, that I want to make it up to you. I'll fix you breakfast," she added softly.

"I'd love to, but I don't have a toothbrush, or a change of clothes," he added.

"I've got some baggy shirts that you can wear tomorrow. And a never opened guest toothbrush. I'd like you to stay. If you'll stay on the couch," she chuckled.

"Of course I will. I'm a gentleman. I just want a goodnight kiss for all the trouble you've put me through over the past week, and we'll never speak of it again, he added tenderly.

She leaned in and tenderly pecked him on the lips. Then she started sucking his lower lip, and he groaned, suckling hers, and then tenderly teasing her own tongue with bold gentle strokes. He sucked her tongue several times, and then with his hot breath whispered into her mouth.

"Good night Lynne,"

She presented him with sheets and blankets and pillows for the couch.

***


	16. Chapter 16

**

After she presented Leif with the blankets and pillows for the couch, she returned to her own room. She crawled into bed and turned the lights out. She stared at the ceiling in the dark. It had been a long time since she talked to God, but she felt the need to thank him somehow, for sending Leif into her life. She'd never been able to talk about the pain of being assaulted openly with anyone. She hadn't been able to talk about this to her mother, or anyone else in her life.

But, when Leif had grabbed her, and held her in his arms, she felt so incredibly safe, that it hadn't been difficult to tell him about her painful secret. And once she told him, he'd been so loving, and comforting, and understanding. And she'd never been treated that nicely and tender by anyone in her entire life. It made her feel comfortable and safe, and she was so overwhelmed with the feelings of safety and security, that she prayed that he was being honest, and forthright with everything that he'd promised her, the desire to be hers forever, because she now felt like she couldn't endure what would happen if he took away that delightful blanket of security that he'd draped over her.

She certainly did not want to smother him, but he made her feel powerful feelings of safety, security, and love, and she wanted to bask in the glow of these feelings. And she also felt terribly sorry for running from him for so long, and putting him at arms length even though he'd continually and patiently tried to get to know her. All she could do was hope to make it up to him each and every day that they were together. The sweet man didn't even seem to mind that she had sexual hangups, and was scared of intercourse. How could he like her so much already? Maybe he even loved her? She sure as hell loved Lief! She wanted to be serious with him too, and his revelation had made her feel safe to trust him with her feelings, and feel sorry she doubted him before.

He seemed heaven sent from up above! She fell asleep so soundly, wishing she was nestled in his arms, the way she was when he held her in his lap earlier.

***

Lynn woke up early the next morning to fix him breakfast. Admitting her strange past, and even the trauma of her first relationship had been cathartic. And even the truth hadn't scared him away. He'd been so loving. So comforting. She now knew more than ever before she'd meant those words she said when his hand was moving gently, heavenly under her dress.

He was just too sexy! And sweet. And yes, she loved him. She didn't want to scare him away, but she needed to work up her courage, and let him know, they might have just met, but him, making her feel so safe and secure, and being passionate and sexy like that, met a lot to her, and it hadn't been an accident she'd screamed the words I love you during her pleasure. It had been on purpose before she even realized it.

And she wanted to know what made that handsome man tick. He seemed to be very gentle, and patient, but he had a firm side. He wasn't a pushover. She liked that. He forced her to confront herself, and she'd needed that jolt of reality. She liked everything about him, even that blonde messy hair of his. She wondered how he washed those dreads of his. Whatever he did to them smelled heavenly.

He lay on her couch, and he looked like a cherub to Lynne when he slept. She'd never really watched any man sleeping that deeply before. He looked like an angel with those blonde dreadlocks. She moved closer so she was standing right over him. He was sleeping so deeply he thought she wouldn't notice. He was so handsome with his chiseled face. Even his eyelashes were deep blonde. Those blonde eyelashes fascinated her. She couldn't deny that.

He must have gotten hot overnight, because he threw off his covers, and he lay flat on his back. He was wearing a white undershirt, and she could see that he had thick biceps even though he was thin. And he had two tattoos. One on each arm. One looked like a sun god. The other was a music staff. They were so sexy on him. She wanted to lick both of his tattoos.

Wanted to lick those thick looking nipples through his undershirt. The sweeter he was, the gentler he was, the way he held her when she cried, when he was patient, the more she liked who he was, the hornier it seemed to make her. She'd never wanted to lick a man before!

Only in her fantasies before. But she wanted to lick Leif in real life. Suck him too! Maybe if she couldn't get the sex part right she could suck him good at least. And maybe he would like that..the way she liked how his hands were under her skirt. As they got to know each other. And in time.

For now, she remembered the words of her Grandmother. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach- corny though it seemed, her Creole grandmother had recipes for everything. And, she wanted to find her way deeper into Leif's heart. She already knew he was serious about her, from the words that he spoke the previous evening. She prayed that he would not betray her trust, or grow frustrated with her, and, those issues she'd raised. But she'd warned him, so now he knew.

She wore simple sweatpants and her worn, faded, oscar the grouch t-shirt. If he really wanted to be her man, he'd see her in sweats eventually. And, she didn't want to mess up her clothes cooking. If he acted like he really thought she was scruffy she would change into something a little bit cuter.

After all the emotion of last night, and the crazy shit she put him through she wanted to make him a breakfast fit for a king.

She made walnut pancakes. She made them heart shaped, and she hoped that he didn't think that was too over the top and corny.

She also fried up some bacon for him, and started on the coffee.

***

Leif awoke to the smell of breakfast. The smell of the breakfast was so good it awoke his senses. He didn't sleep well last night. It wasn't because Lynn's couch was uncomfortable. He couldn't sleep because he'd started to care about her so much, and he hated that her first man had screwed her up so bad. Well no wonder she was so reluctant and wanted to run from him.

She seemed vibrant, and sensual, didn't really seem like she had hangups, as much as she'd had a lousy lover who did not treat her the way a real man should. If she was dry and shit, no wonder she hated intercourse. And what a tragedy, a woman as beautiful and sexy as her, not liking intercourse.

He wanted to teach her to crave his cock, and take it any way she wanted it. Fast or slow, deep or barely inside her.

He'd always be gentle and tender until she requested otherwise. He felt like he could teach her to enjoy his hardness in time. But...it started off teaching her how to enjoy other things. Sensual touches, and kisses. Making her ache for it. Sucking and licking those full sexy lips of hers. Kissing that long graceful neck of hers until she creamed her panties. Then when she creamed her panties, kiss and suck those sexy little lower lips of her until she screamed for more. That was the way to make her crave his entry. Just like when her lips trembled open when he suckled and licked her lips so good. She'd even moan, the girl was sexy, steamy as hell she just needed the right teacher.

What the hell had the last guy been doing! No matter, Leif was ever so glad that whoever this idiot was, he was a lousy lay, and a lousy boyfriend. And now, he could show her what real lovemaking, and yes, even real love felt like.

He'd been thinking about what he could teach her, show her on the couch, last night, instead of sleeping. He got a hard on so hard it ached. He hadn't felt like that in a long time, and the only reason he didn't pull out his dick and start stroking it, was that he was scared she might wake up in the middle of the night. If she caught him beating it, she would be terrified and ask him to leave, he was certain.

Or maybe he read her wrong, and with patient instruction, she'd be learning to ride him. But he was certain it was the former, and not the latter.

In any case, he couldn't help that she was sexy, and beautiful, and he felt hot, aching and hard when he thought of her. Not making love to her until she was really ready was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. But he'd do it with joy, because he loved her. It was those thoughts that had brought him into a fitful sleep, to be awoken to the smell of breakfast.

He was happy she was up, and breakfast smelled great.

"Man. Smells good. I haven't had a good home cooked breakfast in a while. At least a few years," he added getting up and stretching.

"Well you'll eat like a king today. You deserve it," she added softly.

"I guess I do, because you were a little mean, but, after this we're even beautiful," he added.

He walked over into her little kitchenette area.

"How about my toothbrush? You said you had a guest toothbrush. Then, I can kiss you good morning," he added with a grin.

"It's in the bathroom. I left it on the sink. I'll fix a plate for you," she added softly.

He went into the bathroom.

He could tell she didn't get overnight visitors. All her girlie stuff was on the sink, pink razors, nail polish. Panty hose and a little bra hanging on the shower bar.

He didn't even know the beautiful little thing wore a bra sometimes. Every time he saw those sweet, small little breasts of hers, she went commando. He knew it was to make them look bigger, but he loved those little breasts. He couldn't wait to rub them gently and suck her little nipples, until she groaned with pleasure. His cock started to swell again. To make it go down, he thought of that disgusting ass mouse. Then he brushed his teeth. He brushed them well, he didn't want any yuck mouth or morning breath when he went in there to kiss her.

He returned to the kitchen.

He walked up to her, and put both his hands on her lovely waist.

"Just let me hold you for a second Lynne," he murmured softly.

He pulled her close to him in his arms, and she felt heavenly in his embrace, her soft, warm body. It had taken a lot of courage for her to reveal the pain of her past to him, and why she'd been so nervous, and skittish before. Now that he knew, he completely understood, and he wanted her to feel safe, happy, and comfortable in his arms. He wanted her to know that she might have been hurt before, but he would never, ever hurt her, as long as she was honest with him, and told him the truth about her feelings, and what she was going through. He wanted to show her love.

"I love the way you hold me in your arms like this Leif. When I sat in your lap yesterday, I felt so safe, just like I feel right now. I feel so safe it scares me," she whispered softly.

"I'm glad you felt safe sweetie. You're very safe with me. I won't ever hurt you sweetheart, you just need to tell me the truth about what you feel, how your heart hurts, or how your heart feels good with me, and don't ever lie to me sweetheart, or hide things. And I will keep you so safe," he added dotingly into her hair.

Damn he loved her so much! He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. She was just a sweet little confused angel. And he felt so lucky that he could be the man, the man that she needed, to show her love. And she was the woman that he needed, the woman that he needed to learn how to love. There had never been a more tender feeling in his soul than the feeling that he felt for Lynne right now. But the tender feelings, they increased the feelings of lust for her, the need for her, and the ache for her, and he didn't want to scare her, but he needed to be close to her physically. He couldn't help gazing at her with lust and desire. He moved out of her embrace to gaze at her lovely little shape.

She looked yummy and adorable in her little grey sweat pants and fuzzy slippers.

"Oscar the grouch huh? Is that you? Are you a grouch, is that why you are wearing that shirt," he teased.

The t-shirt was threadbare, like she wore it often, and if he really concentrated, he imagined that he could see the outlines of two dusky, pretty little nipples through the bare fabric. Oh Jesus did this little woman not know how sexy she was.

Lynne chuckled. Then the little snort.

"No...I'm...not a grouch okay. Okay, so I was a grouch last week, and I'm sorry. But...I love Sesame Street. I guess I need to grow up some but..."

"No you don't. I think it's cute," he murmured, and he kissed her lips very softly.

She might be a little immature, but he thought she was sweet and adorable as she was. She had such a pure heart. And she felt her emotions deeply. It attracted him to her.

"I think...I think you're cute too," she said with a chuckle.

She leaned into him, and kissed his lips softly the way he'd kissed hers.

He couldn't contain the desire to suck her ripe little lips, so he started in on them again, that full bottom lip, while her chin puckered into that little dimple.

She inflamed him, drove him insane.

Now he started suckling her top lip. He loved that one too with its pronounced little tip.

"It feels good when you suck my lips like that," she whimpered, pulling away from his kissing.

He gently trailed her throat with his thumb.

"I'm glad. It feels good to suck them. Full sexy lips Lynn. Don't...don't mind me," he murmured, because he could see her eyes glance furtively at his cock, swelling in his jeans.

She was scared of his cock. Scared he was going to hurt her. No wonder she tried to scurry away all those times when he first kissed her. He'd never hurt his sweet little Lynne.

"I'm not gonna hurt you sweetheart. Someone hurt you with it before sweetheart, but I'm not that man. Don't be scared of me. I find you really sexy, so my body will respond to what I feel, I might get hard...but I will not hurt you okay? We won't use that part of me until you say," he murmured, and he gently rubbed the small of her back.

"Oh...Okay...I've never felt so safe with anybody before. I never, I never told anyone about my past or, the rape, or anything. But I feel like I can trust you, It's really freeing," she said, and with the inflection of her voice, he could tell she was relieved.

He cherished being the first man to make her feel safe. The way she should always feel.

"The breakfast...is getting cold, let me fix you a plate," she added.

They ate heartily. They both were hungry.

Somewhere along the way he started to feed her.

And he purposefully got syrup on the pad of her lips, so he could suck it off.

She giggled, called him a bum and did the same thing to him, sucking it off.

Soon the breakfast was forgotten, and he'd pulled her into his lap, and they were kissing like teenagers. It felt so hot, and lusty, and good to Leif, because he was limited in how he could express his sensuality with her just yet. He didn't want to scare her. But he sure could kiss her, and it progressed from tender, to passionate, to erotic. He knew they must have kissed for a good hour, changing the tempo, varying the pressure, sharing the lead.

She moaned lustily into his mouth, especially when he'd stop and tease and suck those little lips of hers until she shivered.

Her little ass felt so hot in his lap, when he was cupping it while they kissed, and he wanted to rub her sweet little pussy so badly while they kissed, but he didn't want to scare her.

Finally, Leif and his throbbing cock couldn't take the temptation anymore.

"Let me wash the dishes sweetie. I think that's a little safer, than continuing with the kisses right now...go watch TV and relax," he added kissing her forehead.

The TV was down low as he washed the dishes and put them on the drainboard.

When he came around the corner, she quickly changed the station

"What Lynne, are you watching a porno...embarrassed for me to know," he teased sitting beside her on the couch.

As he sat beside her, he noticed she'd removed her slippers. Her feet were even cute to him. Damn it she'd made him lovesick.

He reached for her feet and pulled them into his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a chuckle.

I thought this would be more comfortable for you," he teased.

"But my feet are ticklish," she chuckled, and she started to squirm and giggle.

Hearing her little giggly voice was hard, because it made him aroused and it made him wish she was giggling with joy and pleasure as he rocked gently within her.

"Leif baby please stop," she chuckled as he rubbed her insoles gently with his thumbs.

After a while her giggles subsided, and he gently started to rub her arches and heels with his thumb.

"Oh damn, that feels amazing," said Lynne.

"I'll stop it if you don't tell me what you were watching before? Porn? Those racist reporters on Fox News network? Religion stuff? Something you are ashamed of he teased," resting her feet in his lap.

"If I was ashamed of it, why would I watch it when you were in the kitchen?"

"If you weren't ashamed of it, why was the volume down low. I'll find out what it was, he teased, snatching the remote control,"

Then he simply clicked the last button.

"Awww..Lynne...you really do like Sesame Street don't you. I've never known a grown woman to watch Sesame Street. But it's cute," he teased tickling her chin.

"Are you laughing at me. Please, I bet you watch some crazy shit when you are alone in your apartment. Besides, Oscar the grouch has really changed throughout the years. He has wifi now...he has a laptop. And next week I bet he gets an iPhone," she said stifling her laughter.

"He lives in a garbage can. His priorities aren't in order. Living in a trash can with fucking wifi and a laptop...But, my buddies and I, we used to watch crazy shit like Sesame Street, Mr. Rogers, and Today's special and smoke joints...that shit was amazing," said Leif.

Lynne laughed hysterically.

"No...what's fun is to smoke some grass and then go play some old ass games on Nintendo," said Lynne.

"Which Nintendo," said Leif.

"The oldest. The best. Eight Bit," she chuckled.

"Man, that is an old assed game. Wow. I told you before, you should like meet my brother. He's like ten years older than us. And you'd love him, because he knows all that old assed shit that you play," teased Leif.

"You wanna," she asked squinting at him.

At first, Leif thought she was asking if he wanted to have sex, and his maleness twitched.

"Do I wanna what beautiful," he asked. His voice had dropped a whole octave with desire.

He didn't think she meant sex...so soon...he could tell that she was still terrified of his cock.

"Wanna smoke some and play nintendo," she asked.

He knew he loved her, when he didn't feel disappointed that she wanted to smoke a dutchie and play Nintendo. It was fun just being around her, let alone when he was kissing, holding, and fondling the sexy little creature.

And he'd never felt like this before.

***


	17. Chapter 17

***

Lynne loved just hanging around in her house with Leif! He'd said earlier how much he liked hanging around with her, because she was fun to be with, but sexy at the same time. She felt the same about him and told him so. She felt safe and secure with him too, like she could trust him, with his sweet ways and gentle spirit.

She felt warm and relaxed, having smoked a joint, and with a beer in her belly. He teased her that her weed was weak, and lame. He promised to take her back to LA with him when he went home to visit so that she could try a real joint.

Leif sucked at Super Mario Brothers. But, being high made it so much funnier. He kept falling into the holes on the screen. She was amazed that even high, she was able to do the trick in one of the worlds to get all the extra lives. He startled her by tickling her waist when she was in a high level and needed a lot of concentration to make it over one of those big ass moats. She fell in the hole on the screen.

She was mad at him for distracting her. She'd put down her controller and started wrestling him. They play fought, and it was fun. He was gentle but they did have fun horsing around wrestling back and forth. She'd never felt so lighthearted and free with a man before. They enjoyed each other like best friends, but they played and tussled like happy little children. It was intoxicating for Lynne.

And they wound up kissing and smoking another joint, back and forth.

Then, he started tickling her neck. She sat beside him Indian style, and she felt him start to suck her elbow.

"Damn it Leif, you even make my elbows feel good, what are you doing sweetie," she moaned softly.

She moved her arm away and chuckled.

"It bothered me. It's so cute it bothers me," he added huskily.

"My elbow? Why is my elbow cute? It's nice to be noticed. No one has ever sucked my elbow before...Leif," she moaned as he sucked her other elbow.

Leif looked at her. He swallowed so hard, she could see it, and then he looked down at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"It's all dusky colored and cute. Never seen anything like that before. Is it wrong, is it so wrong that I find it a little hot that you are a black woman. Just like some men like blondes, or red heads. I think, I think now I have a thing for this creamy beige skin...sweet, black girl skin. A fetish for those dusky little elbows. There's something special, pretty, and exotic about you. Not like any other woman baby...not like any other woman I've ever seen before...with those pretty little elbows...is it vulgar Lynne, if I hope that you have pretty little nipples that are the same color as those elbows of yours, is it wrong if I wonder what my hands would look like grabbing them, rubbing them, such pretty colors, melting together, white hands on gorgeous beige skin," he asked softly.

He leaned in and started sucking her mouth, and she couldn't help but groan, a loud, pleasured groan. The way he sucked her lips so gently and thoroughly, he made her so moist and tingly she felt like she was sitting in a puddle.

She leaned forward into the circle of his arms. She grabbed him, and started kissing him lustily, teasing him, exciting him with the motions of her own eager tongue. Now she made him moan.

"Mmm you're so damn sexy and cute," he grunted huskily. He kissed her passionately and pushed her down to the floor, still kissing her.

She groaned loudly into his mouth as he supported himself on his elbows, and kissed her more.

It felt much more intense kissing him laying on her back, and she felt the warmth spread from between her legs, and even make her ass tingle as he started nibbling her ears and the column of her neck. All of her tingled down below. She ached remembering the pleasure his fingers and caused her under her skirt.

"Oh I can't stand not to feel these little tits of yours any longer, I gotta feel them Lynn! I wouldn't ever hurt you...I will not hurt you sweetheart, I just want to make you feel nice," he added.

He very, very gently rubbed her breasts through the thread bare fabric of her Oscar the grouch t-shirt. The feelings of his hot husky finger tips, just ever so gently rubbing her breasts through that cotton fabric, the pleasure of the gentle cotton grazing her nipples with each touch.

"Oh it feels good!" she cried softly,

"I'm so glad sweetheart," he moaned.

Her nipples were hard and tingly, but he touched them gently, just like she rubbed her own breasts at night in secret. And oh god, he ever teased them with the fabric.

"Ugh, please, Leif, please!" she moaned.

"Please what gorgeous," he groaned lightly suckling her lower lip.

"Suck them," she whispered.

He grinned at her.

She thought he would lift her shirt. But he closed his mouth right on one of her nipples through the cotton.

Oh what she'd been missing! She never had her breasts sucked before, only quickly and painfully groped.

His hot mouth on her right breast nipple through the cotton felt like she'd died and gone to heaven.

He lightly suck and licked gently, tenderly around her achy little areolas. Her small breasts were so sensitive to stimulation. Oh God, she felt so wet and helpless now, if she wasn't so shy, she'd be humping his torso for relief.

She wanted to lift the shirt and offer her naked breasts, but she felt shy. She couldn't believe she found the courage to ask him to suck them in the first place. This white boy was giving her a fever!

Still she didn't want him to feel like she was slutty. But he made her feel so good she wanted to be shameless for him.

He started licking her other nipple lightly through the t-shirt as though it was an ice-cream cone.

"I love this old ass t-shirt you are wearing. You might not realize it, but never seen anything sexier. It has been torture all day long watching your pretty little breasts jiggle around, in this thin, threadbare t-shirt. Finally I can love on them, and, now that the shirt is a little wet, I can see that those pretty little nips are dusky your elbows. I love them already. I'll save them for later," he murmured as though they were some type of candy.

But he kept sucking them tenderly, passionately through her shirt.

"Later? Later?" she whimpered.

"Yeah darlin', I like to savor you," he groaned, and he licked her lower lip with his tongue, pulling it down a bit with his passion.

His hand trailed down her stomach.

She couldn't believe she rocked her hips upward, hoping, praying that he would release her.

He lifted her shirt up just a little.

"Mmmm...wanted to see this little belly button too. It bothers me as well. Cute little outie," he added with a husky chuckle.

"Oh Leif!" she whimpered.

She saw him swallow.

He toyed with the waistband of her grey sweatpants.

Her panties were so moist by now, she was torn between embarrassment and aching, because now she knew the pleasure that his gentle fingers could cause.

"So Lynne, now the time has come for me to ask you a question, and I want the truth...I want to ask you before you get near your little orgasm. You...you remember what you screamed out when you peaked last time?" he asked tenderly.

"Yeah. I said I love you," she said softly.

"I loved hearing you say it. It sounded so sexy. I...I never had someone say something so sexy and tender. But...but you were being pleasured...so...so...now I want to know if you mean it Lynne," he added softly.

"I don't want to scare you," said Lynne looking in his blue eyes softly.

"I am not afraid of the idea of you loving me, at all. Would it...would it scare you if I said, I love you. I loved you way before you were coming on my fingers. I just didn't know it then. Now...officially I said it first, since I didn't say it while I was coming," he teased suckling her chin dimple.

"Oh Leif I love you so much I feel scared!" she cried out.

She rubbed his hand that was resting on her stomach. She started squirming.

"I love you a lot too! Don't be scared of me darlin'. Don't be scared to love me baby, I won't ever hurt you," he added lovingly.

"Oh Leif, please touch me. My heart feels sick for you. I've been wanting to feel those good feelings again since you had me near that bookcase. It was all I could think about. You made my body tingle so good it made my heart know I loved you! I need it so bad honey I never had it feel so good down there before!" she cried.

He slid his hands down her stomach, and over her panty crotch, just trailing lightly.

"Mmm...Yummy. Nice and wet," he moaned softly.

He teasingly brushed the crotch lightly over her pubic hairs, and pressed it in a little near her clitoris.

"Mmm," groaned Lynne.

She couldn't stand the joy, the anticipation as he lightly stroked her clitoris with his finger through her panties.

She just rolled her eyes upward with pleasure as she felt his gentle husky fingertips reach into her panties.

Slow, gentle, clockwise circles, just like she touched herself good.

Then he lay close to her, positioned himself close to her ear.

"I love you so much baby...I'm glad to finally admit it. I'm just getting to know you, but I know that I love you," he murmured kissing and suckling her ear.

"I love your sweet juices," he groaned.

He took his three fingers out of her underwear and he started licking and suckling them gingerly.

He moaned like he tasted a sweet treat.

Then he placed his wet husky finger tips back in her under pants, very, very gently aligning his middle finger right over her clitoral hood. His husky finger felt slippery and good.

"Oh," she whimpered. It felt so good she tightened her ass and pointed out her toes.

"Is that how my little Lynne likes it, or does she like to have the lips teased?" he asked.

He used his index finger and middle finger to open and close her lips.

"Ah, yeah! I love both, I love both Leif!" Lynne screamed.

Between her legs was so wet gooey everywhere that her whole mound throbbed with pleasure when he teased her by opening and closing her lips gently.

Leif went back to licking his fingers.

Then he reached into her panties and gave her the gentle slow circles she loved.

"I love how you move your little waist in a figure eight while I touch you...good practice for you, for later," he teased huskily.

She felt those hot waves of pleasure building. Again the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh God it feels so good! I love you so damn much Leif!" she screamed.

She pointed her feet out like a ballerina and lifted her torso off the floor.

"Mmmm you make it feel so good down there!" she cried.

"I'm glad darlin," he added dotingly kissing her forehead.

He took his glistening fingers from her crotch and held them close to the pad of her lips.

"Taste," he whispered softly, tenderly.

She did this secretly when she masturbated. How did he know? She felt both turned on, by the nastiness of it, and embarrassed to do it in front of someone else.

"Leif...I..."

"I want you to know how lovely you taste. Just don't suck all the flavor away, because I'd like to have a little to myself," he murmured.

And he didn't ask anymore, he gently pushed the finger onto the pad of her lips.

He was so sensual, and he made her feel like the most beautiful woman on earth, and she loved him. She wanted to do every nasty thing he wanted to do with her for the rest of her days.

She opened her lips and looked at him obediently, angelically, savoring her own sweet and musky flavor off of his gentle index finger tip.

When she was through he said.

"Save the other fingers for me..." and he slipped all three fingers hungrily into his mouth.

"Oh it's so lovely to be sensual like this," panted Lynne.

"Oh we're just getting started. Damn, your yummy lower juices, and the taste of your sweet mouth," he groaned after he was finished with his fingers.

Then she figured, he thought he'd rather go to the source. And he kissed her lustily, erotically. And soon, she was kissing him back passionately with the same eager force.

***


	18. Chapter 18

***

Finally, after a week, he knew he had to go back to his place.

"No...I don't want you to go Leif!" she cried when he was at her door with his guitar, and the duffle bag containing her clothes.

She sounded like an adorable, spoiled little girl. He didn't want to go either.

"Hey, I don't want to go either Lynne, but I've got laundry piled up. I'm really running out of clothes. I need to feed my fish. I bet they might be dead. But none of that shit matters as much as seeing what's in my mailbox. I know I have bills to pay. Don't make it harder than it has to be honey. I'll be gone for a day or so, tie up my shit, and I can spend the night again darlin' as long as you want," he added stroking her chin, and it's adorable dimple.

"I know. But...God, I love being with you...come back soon okay. Maybe in a few days...and spend a few nights," she added softly at the door.

"Of course honey. Believe me this is as hard on me as it is on you. I'll call you when I get home okay," he added kissing her forehead.

He shut the door, and walked down the steps.

He was so damn sad he felt a lump in his throat. What the hell was wrong with him? She wasn't dead. He'd probably be spending the night again in an evening, two evenings tops. He couldn't stay away from her and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She was coming faster, and harder now, and frankly, he wasn't going to wait too much longer to start burying his face in her legs. He'd only been waiting so long because he wanted to gradually introduce her to things, so she didn't feel overwhelmed, and so that she learned the skills he was teaching her, very well.

Teaching her. She was such a good little student, coming fast, coming hard, licking her own sweet juices and sharing them eagerly with him. He didn't even need to ask her to taste every time; now sometimes she sucked his fingers as soon as he was through, and fed him the flavor from her own sweet mouth like she was sharing honey with him. His cock ached at the thought as he walked down all those damn steps.

But then, he started thinking about waking up alone tomorrow morning. None of Lynne's fabulous breakfasts. None of the spirited debates over the morning paper. No teasing and tickling her and painting her toenails. None of her old ass video games. No serenading her on the guitar. No listening to her sing to him. No playing with her tender, juicy little pussy while she made him feel like a hero, crying and moaning her undying love.

And he couldn't do it.

He turned around and marched up all those damn stairs.

He banged on the door so loud and fast he must have started her because she peeped through the lock.

"It's Leify baby, don't be scared," he called lovingly.

And she opened the door.

He put his hand on her shoulder, possessively.

"I...I don't want to...I don't...I can't stand it..."

"Can't stand what babe? What's wrong?" asked Lynne confused.

"Pack yourself a week's worth of clothes. Bring all of the shit you need. Of course if you leave something important we can come back here and grab it real quick, but bring the shit you need for a week...I can't stand to be without you. You're coming back to my place today, for a week. Get all the shit you need," he added.

Lynne let out a started chuckle. Then she grinned and said.

"I'll grab my stuff as fast as I can," and she leaned up and impulsively kissed his cheek.

Her face was red and flushed with love. Just like his heart was.

***

This thing with Leif was like a whirlwind. He was tender, sexy, sweet and handsome and everything she dreamed she wanted in a man. It was so good, she was scared and delighted.

She'd never been in love before, and she was beginning to understand that a lot of people thought they were in love, but they didn't understand that deep, passionate love that combined the sensual with the romantic, and even that deep friendship.

She was so lucky that he'd walked in that club to watch her sing. He was so demonstrative and sweet with his love. Maybe because he was such a free spirited hippie. Maybe because he was perfect for her in every way. They did sometimes play up the differences in their races, but, only lovingly in the context of the things they craved. He craved her sweet buttery black skin complexion, and she craved his dreamy blue eyes, and blonde eyelashes. But there was no static or issues due to the differences. She was in fact, surprised at how easy and natural it was to love him. Made no difference that he was a white man, and she a black woman. At this point, it just made it spicy, and fun...a taste of difference, but a deep heart and soul connection.

But Leif, was a dream. None of the men she knew sang to their women while playing the guitar. Rubbed their feet. Sucked their toes. Painted her toenails. Went to bed just to cuddle. Patient and took his time. Made sure she finished so good! Just with his hands, because he knew she wanted to take it slow. Did all those sexy, nasty and erotic things with her juices. The way she was raised, she thought men didn't like that taste or smell. But her tender, sexy white boy loved her taste, and her smell.

Now she knew that not all men were repulsed by women's juices. Leif acted like he craved licking his fingers when they were through. And that he wanted her to do it too. She liked that he was freaky and nasty, it felt like nothing would be forbidden between the two of them as she "learned" from him. He liked calling it that, affectionately when they played sensually. It could be their own personal playground of warmth, good feelings pleasure and orgasms.

He didn't even want her to touch him yet because he knew she had traumatic experiences with sex and wanted to ease her into stuff.

And she'd almost ruined that shit in the beginning by being scared he was a casanova. Imagine she'd almost fucked up the whole thing by being so afraid of him. And she'd be missing out on the biggest joy of her life. She was so glad he'd talked sense into her, and told her about herself on that rainy night. The two of them laughed about it now. He'd even taken to calling her little Ms. Faucet in private, as an endearing term about how wet she got. But because she knew he loved her, and how wet she got the teasing didn't bother her. It was so loving...I love my little Ms. Faucet, and she giggled and blushed when he teased her.

Sometimes even now, she felt that he was too good to be true and she was scared that he would leave.

She woke up in the middle of the night sometimes checking to see that he would be there and she hadn't dreamed him up. Sometimes, she almost pinched herself when she was close to him. In some ways, it felt like he was giving so much more than she was, because she'd been so damaged, by how she was raised, the upbringing, and Martin. He spent a lot of loving time undoing that damage, by showing her kindness, and care, and being patient and loving.

And, even though she still felt scared to try sex again, she wanted to overcome her fears.

When she could, she treated Leif like a King, since he treated her like a Queen.

"Keep his belly full and his balls empty...you'll be engaged to that fool by summer," that's what Janelle had teased with a laugh whenever she talked about Leif.

She made sure his belly was full.

She wasn't doing good with the balls empty part, because he wouldn't let her...wouldn't let her rub his penis...wouldn't even let her see it yet.

Didn't want to "empty" his balls with her until she wasn't scared of his penis, so they would both enjoy it.

She dreamed about him "emptying his balls" in her, and she told him so, but he told her, she wasn't ready yet, he knew it. She'd been abused before, and they should take it slow. But the man was a saint. He did not complain and said instead...

"Aching for you is going to make it the best sex and orgasm I have ever had. I've never wanted anything as much as I've wanted to make love to you- I can wait...when I finally come inside you, I'll probably die with pleasure from all the lusty build up," and he'd chuckled.

She was still working on the balls empty. But she did a good job with the belly full. He ate hungry seconds and occasional thirds of all the meals that she cooked. He praised her cooking lavishly, and now he had favorite treats he asked her to make for him.

But he'd never tasted her Grandmother's shrimp gumbo, a creole recipe, and she knew, it was to die for. So she looked forward to fixing him this special lunch.

And she brought him his slippers, the morning paper, and a beer, since they were spending a lazy saturday afternoon in doors.

***

Whatever she was cooking in the kitchen smelled good as hell. She'd been at his apartment for two weeks. Every time she started to go home, he just didn't want her to go. So they kept going back to her house to get her changes of clothes. They also went every few days to water her little garden on the stoop, and to check to see that she hadn't gotten any bills. But, he loved having her in his apartment. His apartment was quite a bit nicer than hers, even though it was a one bedroom.

And, he got his first inkling about how pervasive racism could be. Lynne was paying more for a smaller apartment with much older appliances in this trendy upscale neighborhood that they both called home. The cynical side of him thought that the increased price was to price African-Americans out of the neighborhood. He'd wanted to take the landlord before the fair housing commission, she shouldn't be paying more. Lynne was angry and told him to drop it, she didn't want to make waves, and she also had seen a similar issue where the tenant was told that those laws only applied to commercial properties over a certain size.

And she wanted to believe the best out of her Jewish Landlord. Leif did not believe the best out of the man. While Leif's family was very well to do now, before the family farm took off, he'd spent his days in elementary and middle school, poor, but being bused into a wealthy white school district. So, he knew a bit about discrimination, even if he didn't have the full picture that Lynne had as a lovely black woman. Living in these two separate apartments was getting crazy, and he was just waiting for the right moment to suggest that she move into the apartment. Then it could become their apartment. She'd be able to save the extra money to help her career. The drum kit her band was using was old and raggedy as hell.

He was really enjoying her great cooking, and her thoughtfulness, during her stay bringing him a beer when she thought he was thirsty, bringing him the paper from the front door. He didn't take these acts of kindness for granted. He'd never met a woman as thoughtful as Lynne, with the little details that made him feel comfortable.

He certainly loved to give back to her in that way, washing the dishes after she cooked, and rubbing her feet. When she was less shy around him, he relished the idea of giving her a bath. Scrubbing her up good and kissing those cute little toes of hers.

Pretty soon, he missed her. He wanted to be in the kitchen where she was, fixing something that smelled tasty. He got up from his leather chair with beer and paper in hand. He walked to the stainless steel fridge, and pulled out another beer.  
He popped the top with his teeth and sat it on the counter beside her.

"Want a beer baby?"

"Thanks baby," said Lynne softly.

He loved when she first woke up and her voice was husky. It was sexy.

"You need any help," he murmured into her neck, grabbing her around her waist and kissing her neck.

Her sweet giggles filled the kitchen. Then her cute little snort.

"Stop it! Every time you start, something gets ruined…and I don't want to ruin this one. Sit down," she teased.

"Oh ever since you burned the bottom of those banana nut muffins. That was only one damn dish. And it only got ruined because I was busy buttering your little muffin. You weren't complaining when you were coming. Besides, we cut the bottoms off of those things, and they were great," said Leif.

"Okay Elaine. Muffin tops. Like that episode of Seinfeld. Well, we can't cut the bottoms off my grandma's gumbo. You need to behave until it's done. As soon as I turn the burner off and tell you it's ready, you can be as naughty as you always are," she teased, washing shrimp in the sink.

She bent down and reached into his cabinet. They'd been shopping earlier in the week, because she'd said she wanted to fix this gumbo for him, and needed a pot to make it, a pot that he didn't have. He wasn't a good cook at all. He'd just mastered boiling water.

When she bent over to get the pot, his eyes followed her. He loved to watch her when she didn't know he was watching her. Lynne was wearing these cute, tight little denim shorts, and a tight black little t-shirt. The shorts showed off her cute little ass, and how juicy and nicely shaped it was. But when she bent down, the shorts rode up in her ass a little bit, and he could see where her sweet little ass cheeks met her thighs.

He stared at that cute little flesh, the intersection of the ass and her hamstring for a little while, and he licked his lips. It looked damn tasty to him. He'd never noticed that area on a woman before, but he noticed it on Lynne, along with how the sweet flesh was a darker tan than the rest of the beige skin of her thigh.

He wanted to lick her. His mouth watered. She boiled a pot of rice, started on her broth, and put those washed shrimp in the pot.

"Damn. Starting to smell good, can't wait for you to taste this," she murmured.

"I can't wait to taste it either baby," he groaned.

He wasn't thinking about tasting soup. He could tell she was involved in the soup, because she didn't hear the sexual cadence in his groan. She thought he was thinking about the soup. And that was okay. He was enjoying the view of Lynne in those tight ass jean shorts, and how they rode up and showed that sweet secret, dusky flesh.

Mmm…a licking and biting was in order for her little thigh.

It took about an hour, but the gumbo was finished. She'd even put some sausage in there, so it smelled delicious.

"Taste" she murmured ladling some from the big cooking spoon up to his lips.

It was delicious! Lynne's cooking was the best of anyone he knew outside of his grandmother.

They ate the soup hungrily. It was a delicious concoction, and he asked her if she knew any more Louisiana creole recipes. She promised to find more from her grandma, and told him that she'd let her granny know that she now had a man to feed. Her grandma would be happy to oblige, and help her with more recipes.

In the meantime, that soup tasted so good, Leif grabbed his bowl and drank the rest of the soup out of the bowl by the rim. And, when he was finished, he stuck his tongue out and started licking the bowl.

Lynne howled with laughter. Then did her cute little trademark snort.

"That's so disgusting baby! You don't have to lick the bowl. There's plenty of soup still in the pot! You want me to get you another bowl" she exclaimed continuing her giggles.

"I believe in licking things thoroughly when they taste good. Not shy about licking the bowl," he murmured licking his lips; then wiping them off with the back of his hands.

Lynne chuckled.

Then she added shyly…

"That bowl, is lucky to have you licking it. Because I love how you lick my mouth when we start to kiss. Still, that shit was gross, licking the bowl, but you make me laugh…you're so silly and crazy. And I'm glad you liked the gumbo," she added with a chuckle, taking their two bowls over to the kitchen sink.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore!

She bent down to pick up something she dropped and he saw that sweet little intersection of ass and thigh. Thigh and ass. And he knew that he wanted her, wouldn't be able to go another second without tasting her sweet, pretty little pussy.

He pulled out his chair and he just walked up to her and knelt behind her.

Before she could turn around, he'd stuck his tongue out and started licking that sweet, dark flesh between her thigh and ass.

"Oh Leif! My God, that feels so good, and so nasty," she exclaimed and she squirmed her little ass away from his tongue.

"I love to make it feel good and nasty," he murmured kissing the cute little crack of her ass through the jean shorts.

He delighted as she squirmed around on the floor. She was on all fours now; he'd startled her with pleasure at the ministrations of his tongue, causing her to go down on all fours. Adorable. Sensual.

"I love it when you make me feel good and nasty," she turned around and sat in the floor beside him.

She leaned up to kiss him, and he kissed her lips softly.

"Touch me," she whispered

Then he said

"You're as sweet and savory as that soup bowl. I'm tired of tasting it on my fingers after the joy is through. I want to taste the sweet honey right at the source. Sit on the counter top now. I want my dessert," he said tickling her chin dimple with his finger.

"Leif baby, I should shower I…If you're going to do that…I want to make sure I taste good and smell good to you,"

"I heard you showering early this morning. That's more than enough. I don't want you washing away my sweet musky flavor. I want you on that counter top. If I have to ask again, I'm biting that cute little deep tan skin where your little ass cheek and thigh meet. I've been watching it all morning, and it's got me so aroused, It's got me needing to Iick, eat and suck your body, like I licked the bowl," he groaned softly.

She stood up right, and he helped her get hoisted up on the counter top. Two, gorgeous beige legs flanked on either side of his waist. And all he wanted to do was suck, taste, and tease her between her thighs.

He started with her full pouty mouth, just sucking the pad gently, sensuously.

She moaned into his mouth.

"I want there to be plenty of juice for me to lick and suck baby," he added.

But, when she leaned up and mashed her face into his own, kissing him lustily, nastily bobbing her tongue in his mouth this way, and that way, he figured he didn't have much to worry about. So he played with her bare nipples through her t-shirt. She went wild now, squirming on the counter top.

She separated her lips from his moaning

"Oh Leif, I'm already getting so wet!"

"I want your panties soaked though, before we even start," he murmured in her ear. Then he started teasing and suckling around the curve of her ear and her earlobe.

He slid his hands under her shirt, to pay with the small of her back.

She made a sweet little growl at the back of her throat.

He made her feel so good, she yelped. He loved the loud sexy moans. He never made a woman howl so hard, just by touching and kissing her.

He couldn't wait to see what kind of noises she made when he buried his cock deep inside her. He knew she wasn't ready, but thinking about it made him so sore, made him want it so much more!

He started playing with her stomach, and he kissed and licked around her belly button.

He chuckled with delight as she shyly, tentatively laced her fingers over her denim shorts button.

"Go ahead…take off your shorts for me, if you think you're ready baby," he encouraged.

To help further encouraged her, he licked and kissed right above her calf, where her thigh met the calf. Damn it! He never had been having sex before Lynne. He thought he was, but even though he hadn't even had intercourse with Lynne yet, the things he did with her were so hot and sexy, turned him on, and were fun!

He did things with her that he hadn't done before, even though he'd been having sex for years. He always knew how to please a woman, he did good deeds with his fingers and lasted long enough to satisfy, but he never loved to tease anyone as much as Lynne. He never licked that soft sexy meat between the woman's thigh and calf before.

Tasting that tasty meat between her thigh and calf.

He wondered if he could stand the feeling of Lynne's pussy she turned him on so much. He thought he might come as soon as he felt her hot, sweet little pussy enveloping around him. He had time for that yet, but he had to build up some type of tolerance for the sweet temptations of her flesh, because she would think he was a lousy lay if he could only stroke a few times before he came! He was glad they were going at Lynne's pace and waiting. He had to get used to her so he didn't blow his load to early.

When he licked the backside of her leg near her lovely ass, she made this startled little moan.

"Oh that shit feels so good! It's weird and gooey everywhere!" she moaned loudly.

The moans that she made, was part of the reason, he was glad to wait for her a little. He was scared if he was in her, moving around, and she made a sweet moan, in that cute accent of hers, he'd bust his load, even though he would be trying to be gentleman and wait for her.

"I love when you feel weird and gooey. It means wet panties, and tasty juices for me," he murmured.

Then he started sucking her kneecaps.

Lynne peeled out of her shorts in short order, pulling them down and wriggling them over lovely thighs and calves.

And, underneath the she was wearing these sexy, white, cotton boy cut panties. They were designed, he already guessed so that her underwear wouldn't be hanging out of the top, or bottom of her shorts. He didn't think she knew how sexy they were. But they were cute, and sexy as hell.

And she was already so wet, her white material of the cotton shorts was gray with moisture.

"Mmmm...perfect, pretty little panties Lynne. I don't even need to get them all the way off to make you come…and that's nice because I'd like to save undressing you all the way, seeing all that sweet, soft, beige skin," he murmured.

Now that he knew what her past had been like, he wanted to wait before he undressed her all the way, seduce her, but more importantly, make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world; in his eyes, she was.

"Oh Leif, I can't wait to know how it feels...I was always curious about it. I never did this shit before!" she cried.

He hadn't gone down on a woman before either, but he was so glad he'd waited he just hope he'd be able to pleasure her well.

After he sucked her kneecaps, he licked a trail up her thigh. Her soft skin tasted so sweet to him. He kept licking in gentle circles until he found that dark tan flesh where ass and thigh were joined.

Oh Jesus, it bothered him with lust! He loved all the sweet variations in shading on her lovely light black skin. Before he realized what he was doing, he bit that sweet ass meat.

She squealed out of shock.

"Ouch!"

"Did I hurt you," he asked lovingly.

She giggled.

"No, just surprised me," she said laughing.

Then he sucked where he bit, right where her sweet little ass met her thigh and she pulled on his dreadlocks and whimpered.

Leif felt his cock leaking pre-cum, her sweet sexy voice aroused him so much.

He licked that sweet little curve of her ass when it joined her thigh.

"You're so good to me baby!" she panted and she squirmed.

When he licked it, he loved the taste of her, sweet, soapy and nutty. It made him want to lick her sweet little ass so much. And, he'd never wanted to do that before. He wanted to bend her over the couch and tell her to stick her sexy, round little ass in the air while he ate her every crevice, and she howled and made weird noises with her cute little accent, creaming the front of her cute little panties.

But he knew she was too shy for that right now.

So, he would eat what her shyness would allow for now.

'You're so good to me baby,' the words rang in his ears. He wanted to be the best lover in the world, only for his sweet little Lynne.

He teasingly moved his fingers under the legs of one of her panties.

Her little pussy was so hot and wet, he couldn't stand it anymore. He licked his fingers, a prelude to the delights he'd feel tasting her below.

She sucked his fingers obediently and he moved one of the legs of her underwear to the side.

It was his turn to growl with joy when she placed both of her feet on the counter top and eagerly spread her legs wide!

She spread them wide and shamelessly for the delights of his tongue.

How he marveled at what he could see, just the side of one of her lips, those coarse, sandy brown little hairs, and that luscious tan shade he'd witnessed between her thighs. Her vaginal lip, the one he could see so far, was darker than the rest of her skin, just like that sweet little meat between her ass and thighs.

He couldn't stand it anymore! He hooked his thumb into her panties and peeled them off to the side, and up a little further into her cute little ass so that he could suck both the pretty little pussy lips. When he pulled them up like that, she let out a pleasurable little groan, and he supposed the sensation of having her panties pulled into her cute little ass was pleasurable.

Wait until she felt his tongue on her!

She was squirming and wiggling on the counter top.

"Oh please Leif-y I want it so much," she whimpered.

That little accent was adorable, turning him on. Her sexy little voice begging him, for pleasure, for orgasm, for relief, and it made him feel wonderful, and proud, and tender towards her.

"What do you want, tell me…tell me what you want and I'll spend all morning giving it to you," he added tickling her chin dimple, which was puckered.

He saw this as an opportunity to help coax her out of her sensual shell, and to be able to reward her for being bold, and sexy, and giving into becoming the sensual little creature he knew she was.

"I…you know what I want you to do to me. You've been teasing me with it for days…and I wouldn't let you because I hadn't taken a bath whenever you'd try to go there….now I've had my shower this morning…and now your head is down there and you won't do it to me…you're so mean Leif," she cried, pouting down at him.

He chuckled. Then, he tickled the puckered dimple of her chin, and said, purposefully into her pussy.

"Tell your man what you want honey. Tell me. Do you want me to kiss and suck your pretty little pussy until you come," he asked.

She bristled when he said the word pussy.

He saw the shock filter on her face and she sort of looked down at him shamefully. Her face flushed with color.

"You….you don't like the word pussy do you?" he asked, and he sighed.

He felt badly that she'd had such a sheltered upbringing, as hot, and sexy as she was. There was nothing really wrong with the word pussy to him. It turned him on, and he didn't see why he couldn't say it to the woman he loved. Still, her needs were first with him. If she didn't like the word, he'd find a language where they could communicate. Whatever word she wanted to call that patch between her legs, he would call it just that, even if he had to call it pussy in his mind, because that was the language that turned him on.

"I…I umm…I never liked it before but…but I want you to like what I say to you. And when you say it…it sounds kind of sexy…naughty and sexy…I want you…I want you to set me free Leif…I…I love being your woman…I wanna please you and do what you like that's sexy too. If you like the word pussy, then…then I like saying pussy. It sounds sexy and naughty. Just never been wild enough to say it before. Pussy," she said softly, licking her lips

He thought he'd cream his shorts again hearing her say pussy. Oh his cock ached so bad.

Because it was forbidden and naughty to her little lips, hearing her say it turned him on more than it had ever turned him on when anyone else had said it. Eros, that was what he felt right now. The Greek word for sexual love.

"Oh Lynne. Honey I love you so much. Tell your man what you want him to do to your sweet little pussy, and then I'll do it all day long,"

"Kiss and suck my pussy Leif! Kiss and suck my pussy good!" she cried.

He grunted. To answer her, he moved her panties to the side and started kissing around her sweet little pussy lips and the cute coarse hairs.

He loved the coarse hairs, the feeling of them, over his lips, they turned him on.

"OH baby I love how you kiss my pussy!" she cried.

He was kissing her wetness while she moaned and he decided to reward her, for her boldness with her new vocabulary word, pussy. He lifted the leg of her panties and he took one very gentle slow lap up the seam where her lips were joined, parting them with the motion of his tongue, licking slowly up the seam.

And he moaned when he tasted those sweet juices on his tongue.

He stopped licking her and licked his lips. Oh god! She tasted so good, and he wanted her to know it, it so much better than getting it second hand of his fingertips after he masturbated her.

"Nothing tastes sweeter than your little pussy. Not candies, not cookies. Nothing. I'll eat it all afternoon if you let me," he murmured.

He buried his nose between her legs, sniffing, inhaling, and he loved the smell of Lynne too, the sweet smell of her feminine juices made his cock swell even more than he thought possible and ache.

"You pussy smells good too, so sweet and musky. I love your little pussy just like I love you Lynne," he groaned passionately.

"Please eat my pussy Leif!" she cried.

And the sound of her begging him like that, with her new word, he buried his head between her beautiful little legs and gave her pussy a bold lick, clear from the tip where her little clit was, all the way down to her ass.

She made a base, animalistic little moan. Like a sweet little wildcat being set free. A wild, feverish moan and jerked her hips up from the counter top.

Then she wrapped her legs around his head so he couldn't get away.

"Oh God I love how you lick it Leif, don't stop," she begged.

He pointed out his tongue and lapped it gently over her clitoris, just gently licking both the clitoris and the little lips surrounding it.

She made these noises like she made when he tickled her feet but, they were louder. She yelped like a helpless little puppy, helpless with pleasure and it aroused his cock so much. It felt good to her. Oh he loved making her feel good so much he felt his eyes swell up with tears.

Damn it, she was making him feel all emotional and loving even in the middle of trying to eat her pussy! He loved her more and more all the time, and it was all bound up tightly in his deep sexual attraction to her.

"Oh it's so good to me baby! She cried. She started lifting her butt off the counter top, rocking into the motion of his tongue.

She seemed to like it when he teased her by wriggling her little lips and pushing on her clit hood lightly with his tongue, and he loved the taste of her little clit as it hardened and swelled. He licked her little pussy gently like a cat lapping at a delicious milk saucer, ticking her lips, tickling her little clit hood.

She started pulling on his dreadlocks now.

How he loved when she got so worked up.

He started kissing around her full, ripe little pussy lips now. They were swelling up with pleasure.

"Oh you kiss my pussy so good Leif!" she cried loudly.

He knew, she was putting emphasis on that word, for him, because it drove him wild, and he loved hearing her little innocent, inner city voice say it so much.

He wanted to reward her for coming out of her shell, so he gently sucked and kissed the lips. She liked having the lips kissed and sucked, and she lifted her legs in the air, grinding into his face.

He moved her panties further to the side and licked her sweet little pussy up and down, up and down thoroughly over her clit and vulva, swirling his tongue in slow, gentle circles, making sure to wriggle and tease the lips as he licked.

She liked having the lips teased. And for variation he suckled her lips. Her little clit was so swollen. He never knew they could get so swollen. It was so sexy to him and he figured she must be filled with pleasure, more pleasure than she'd ever known.

He sucked her pussy lips like he sucked her mouth when the kissed.

She made more of her little yelping noises, and her looked up at her face. He liked seeing her beautiful brown eyes when she went over the top. Her face was just flushed pink with pleasure. Soon he couldn't see the brown eyes, only the whites, she'd rolled those big brown eyes completely up in the sockets with joy.

"Oh please I'm about to come!" she cried.

"Mmm.." he groaned.

He buried his face in her sweet juices, licking her from her clit, all the way to the bottom of her pussy, where he should enter her.

He tasted a sweet flood of her juices beginning, and, he knew she had issues with penetration, but he could not help licking his tongue lightly around where he should enter her, teasing the hole, the source of all those delicious erotic juices that they loved.

"Oh, it feels so good right there!" she yelped.

He took that as encouragement. He gently started wriggling her cute little pussy lips with his index and middle finger, gentle circles, in and out, opening her and closing her gently.

Then, he started gently teasing, twisting, and twirling his tongue deeper and deeper, winding it deeper, and deeper into her hot love, savoring the taste, and scent of her sweet, sweet sex.

"Oh it feels good inside me! Leif! Oh it doesn't hurt a bit!" she cried.

It sounded like she was shocked that anything would feel good entering her sweet little pussy. It hurt his heart to know that she'd associated the act of having something enter her pussy with pain. But he caused her pleasure. Her first pleasure. His heart ached with love for her.

He always wanted to make her feel good down there.

He wriggled his tongue in gentle, clockwise circles as far as it would go.

She was past being able to talk now just moaning with her pleasure.

He started dragging the crotch of her panties teasingly along her cute little lips and clit and she groaned,

"Oh I love you so much baby! Oh my pussy is coming so good!"

Even though it felt good to hear that sweet little voice giving him that declaration, all those sweet fluids in his mouth, and her rapid little pussy contractions told the story without the vocal confirmation.

But he wasn't ready to stop. He kept sucking and licking her.

"Oh baby stop, it tickles, after I come," she giggled squirming away.

But he knew if she'd let him continue, the feeling would probably build into another orgasm, and the sweet little thing loved to edge herself, taking herself right to the edge, and not come, several times, only to later finish in a toe curling orgasm. It made her orgasms better. That took a lot of self-control and practice, and she loved it, the pleasure was better that way.

He wanted her to learn how to have multiple orgasms. It also took a lot of self control and practice, and he knew from experience that her pleasure would be mind boggling that way. He was jealous of the sweet little thing for being able to come more than once so quickly. He would teach her. Show her.

He wouldn't let her get away. He wrapped his arms around her legs and started sucking her pussy through her panties.

She whimpered and moaned.

Then the sexy little thing lifted her own panty crotch, and he rewarded her boldness with more tongue strokes.

"Oh this shit feels so good I can't be ashamed right now!" she moaned.

She spread her pussy lips under her panties with her index and middle finger. Oh, he loved her little pussy so much! Loved that she spread the pretty little lips for him shamelessly.

He licked her clit hood gently, and alternated between that, and penetrating her with a loving tongue, and gentle, clockwise circles while she winded her hips.

She moaned so loud and so thoroughly and those cute lips contracted under his tongue so much, he knew that she was coming again.

He wouldn't stop until the last vestiges of spasms wracked her sweet little body.

"Again? You wanna come again darlin'," he asked sweetly.

She nodded eagerly. And so, he sucked and licked her again and she came again twice more with rapid shudders. Three times in quick succession. Multiple orgasms for his cutie.

"You love having your little pussy sucked and kissed. Such a pretty little pussy, what I've seen so far. You deserve to have it sucked, it's pretty and sweet just like it's owner. I loved doing that to you. You're….I told you before, but you're the first woman I ever did it for Lynne. And I have a feeling you'll be the last, cuz you're gonna be mine forever. I loved that! Do you, do you want to have your pussy sucked again?" he asked sweetly.

Like with the soup bowl, he was ready to eat until he had more than his fill. But when he looked up into her big, exotic, almond shaped eyes, she looked like she was sleep drunk. She looked the same adorable fuzzy way she looked after their first real date and she'd had too many beers. She looked sleepy. Contented, relaxed, and sleepy. He'd never seen her so content before, damn adorable.

"I would. But I'm sleepy," she murmured and yawned.

He got off his knees, and from between her legs. He kissed her forehead dotingly.

"Come on sleepy head, off to the bedroom for a nap for you," he said lovingly.

He picked her up off the counter, and carried her into he bedroom as though he was carrying her over the threshold as a newlywed. And part of him wished that he was.

He deposited her on the bed gently.

"I love you Leif," she said softly looking up at him.

"I love you too baby doll," he said.

His face was still glistening with her heavenly juices. She looked up at him angelically. She tenderly pulled him towards her by his dreadlocks. She started suckling his bottom lip, full of her own sweet flavors, and then the bottom lip, before tongue kissing him lustily.

He inhaled the kiss, full of her sweet lips, and her feminine musk and passion.

Then she yawned and kissed his cheek.

She rolled over on her side and pulled the pillow close to her like a sleepy little girl as he pulled the sheets around her sweet face, then slid in beside her to cuddle her.

She was asleep and snoring before he even got to kiss her forehead again, and wish her sweet dreams.

***


	19. Chapter 19

***

Leif's tender ways, the way he kissed her, the way he went down on her, the way he sampled her smells and flavors made her feel like a beautiful, sensual woman. He taught her that real, mind blowing pleasure was possible during erotic acts between two individuals. She couldn't even remember the last time she masturbated. She didn't have a desire to right now. He made her feel so good from the crown of her head, to the tips of her toes.

He had such sweet, gentle, and sexy ways. His tongue on her body, and they way he sucked and kissed her hungrily, like he was devouring a tasty dish filled her with a sweet pleasure and an ecstasy that made her sex toys seem boring now. She couldn't even remember what was inside the box now. Could hardly care.

Leif also taught her, that she could have a beautiful, sexy relationship where nothing was forbidden between the two of them, but it was also tender. He opened up her heart to what it felt like to be loved unconditionally, no matter what she thought, or believed. She no longer had to fit in a little mold that made anyone else happy. She could finally be herself! It was freeing!

And it felt wonderful to sleep in his arms. Sometimes she pretended to be asleep when he first lay beside her at night, but she wasn't really sleeping. Just enjoying on his tender doting on her. He'd kiss all around her face, and her cheeks, sometimes even the top of her rollers. Sometimes she'd feel him sneaking a feel of her breasts through her shirt, and she felt this warm affection, coupled with sensual pleasure that just made her throb with joy. She had to bite her lips, to keep from groaning in those cases.

And Lord, he was such a sexy white boy! Being around Leif, his thick sexy arms, when he wore those white t-shirts around the house, the way his round, hard little ass looked in his worn blue jeans, was hard sometimes. She wanted to peel off his clothes, wanted him naked, so that she could lick him from head to toe, but she resisted, because even though she loved him, and felt sexy feelings for him, she still wasn't truly ready for him to penetrate her yet. She was enjoying the feelings of their delicious foreplay. It was new for her, and she was also scared that once they crossed the border into "real sex" that would be the end of the luscious foreplay that made her scream for him again and again would be over.

She'd confessed to him, that she'd hid behind the dumpster after she did not return the texts that he sent just to ogle at him. Really, it had been to see the type of man that he was, as well as snatch a glance at his physique. She simply thought he was too sexy and beautiful to not be a casanova, and wanted to see how he acted when no one was watching him.

"You hid behind the dumpster. Lynne that's nutty as hell. You're so cute, and quirky," he said, and he was overcome with chuckles.

She never heard him laugh so hard.

"Well I was scared of you back then. But, I was glad that you played with your back to the audience, because you were shirtless. And, I didn't want anyone seeing your chest, because I bet it's sexy. Let me see you without your shirt on. without your back to me," she murmured softly.

"Not yet. I'd rather save it. It'll be special then. If I'm naked around you, no telling what I'll do to you," he grunted huskily. Lynne settled for licking his gorgeous nipples through his t-shirt.

"Okay. Later," she'd said softly and shyly.

They had settled into a wonderful pattern of domestic bliss. They split their time between their apartments, spending one week at each. Leif bought her a kitten, a female kitten. He called it their daughter. She was there to protect her against any mice, should he not be there to help rescue her. When he bought home that cute gray kitten she immediately snuggled it, and Leif.

She'd never had an animal before, and he teased her. He called it practice for one day when they got married and starting a family. When he said things like that, showing how devoted he was to her, a lot of times, she got teary eyed.

She took the easy chore with the cat, the morning feeding. She left him to empty the litter box every other day. She teased that was because she would be feeding an actual baby with her milk, and since she'd have to get up and feed it, all hours of the night, he would have diaper duty. Any number two's and she'd promptly be dropping the baby in his lap. They were practicing their future parenting duties and respective skills with the cat.

He laughed hard at that. But comments like that, told her how serious he was. She was serious about him too, sick with love, and already she couldn't remember her life without him.

They both had outside jobs, besides their nightclub gigging. Lynne sang Jingles, and Leif actually cleaned a recording studio, and the owners graciously would let him track his band and record demos late at night, when no one wanted to use the studio. He used to just track himself playing the guitar, but Lynne convinced him, he had a pretty voice, and he should use it. So now, he did start to do some rough recordings, that sounded like a harder edged version of Jeff Buckley.

And now, really late in the evenings, after their respective shows, she went with him, while he tracked her on demos. On Late Night Saturdays he'd bring in her band, and the bassist, bassist and they'd just gig in the studio while he recorded them. She even provided background vocals on some of the songs for his band, because Leif thought a rocky edge would sound good with the Lead singer. She was beginning to see that Leif was the creative genius behind that bad. The lead singer simply was bolder and had more stage charisma than Leif.

But Leif had all the real life charisma. He was sexy and passionate as hell with those brooding blue eyes! When they were in that studio alone, at the mixing console, late at night, and he was working on his own demos, or stuff that he recorded on her, a lot of times, she wanted to eat him up with a spoon. The man was sexy when he concentrated. Sometimes she distracted him with a litany of passionate kisses until he chuckled and swatted her butt, and told her that they needed to get back to work.

He'd also asked her to see about extra side work making jingles, and she'd found him work, recording guitar riffs. She didn't see why he felt like he needed to save more money all of a sudden, but he told her, now that they were spending more time together he wanted to build up his savings, for the future. So, she'd let it go at that.

She rarely thought about the pain of the past anymore, all she could think about was how good it felt in the present. She never imagined sharing the things that the two of them shared, him eating her like that, every day without reserve. He said the day wasn't complete unless he'd feasted on her tight little pussy. And, even calling it a pussy. It had felt like such a forbidden, and nasty word before, but now it felt sensual and beautiful, because it was a word spoken between them as lovers.

They still hadn't had sex yet, and she was starting to want to have sex with him more. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he gave her. She whispered to him late at night, that she wanted to please him.

He whispered back,

"No, I want to please you. I want you to want my cock, as bad as I want to give it to you. You need to be aching for my cock. You aren't ready yet,"

She didn't understand how much more she needed to plead with him, before he would see that she was ready. She had found the idea of penetration repulsive before, but now, she felt like it was something that she would like to try with him. She thought Leif would make it a nice feeling. It would be pleasant. She told him so.

"Pleasant? No baby, that's not ready. Pleasant is a lot of progress from where you were that night when I saved you from the mouse, but you are not quite ready yet. You'll know you are ready, because you'll need that cock. You'll feel like you'll die if you don't feel it inside you," he added stroking her hair.

"Leif I want us to-"

"Hush. When we were first getting to know each other, you said you found sex painful, and thought the idea of penetration was repulsive. You first man degraded you, because he was a monster. The only way to get over something like that is to feel like you need my cock. Like it's an itch you need to scratch. Like the feeling of being filled is some shit you need, beyond what my fingers and tongue can bring. Until you want me to fill your little pussy baby, so bad you are begging, I don't want to do it," he added kissing her forehead.

This turned into one of their only lovers arguments, every few nights. She wanted to please him. She was willing, why wouldn't he let her!

The very next day they had this same argument, and he said-

"For one thing, It's the language you use baby. That's what shows me that you aren't ready yet. Pleasant? When I'm eating you down there is it pleasant, when I please you with my fingers is it pleasant," he asked.

She looked down shyly. He was telling the truth. It wasn't pleasant. It felt so damn good sometimes she thought she'd die. She stammered something but he interrupted her-

"Lynn, you already know that when I play with your body, it's not just pleasant for you. It feels so damn good you are screaming and crying and gooey all over your little body, telling me how much you love me. Wanting to shudder again and again. You feel like you've died and gone to heaven at least, that's what it looks like in those big brown eyes of yours when I'm looking up into them," he added lovingly.

"But Leif, you've been so unselfish with me. How is it wrong for me to want to please you back? Men like intercourse. Let me give this gift to you," she murmured and she'd start kissing him on his neck, and sometimes even straddle him.

"Lynne, women love intercourse just as much as men do, if their man is doing it right. You just need your little pump primed right miss faucet. That's what we are doing every day. I'm priming the pump and I see it starting to trickle and one day it will flood like a fire hose, and you'll just rip my pants off and make love to me the way I'm already making love to you in my mind. You'll want the intercourse. You'll need it, you'll want me to push it up inside you. It might take a while. It's been rough on you. You're healing. You're making good progress. We don't have to push it, I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"But how...how are you...you gotta be aching down there Leif," said Lynne.

"It's nothing I can't take care of in a warm shower while I think about eating your pussy. Remembering your taste and the way you moan for me, always takes it over the top. I come fast, and I come good, and it's only a taste of what it will be like later. Besides, in some ways, waiting for it is fun. It's been so long since I've had sex, and I've never felt your little pussy before, and I can tell by tasting it and touching it that it will feel like heaven inside your little body. So I can wait. As long as I need to. Until you want to do me so hard your head spins," he added with a loving chuckle.

Then, when she was sitting on his hips, he smacked her butt and murmured, sit on my face.

And, in the dark, and only in the dark, since he hadn't seen her fully naked yet, another thing he wanted to save, he'd have her sit on his face while he used his tongue and pleasured her in every delightful, nasty way imaginable, licking her, sucking her, making her body cry with joy, over and over again, while she wet up his face and her thighs with pleasurable juices.

And lord, when he penetrated her with his tongue, she imagined he was putting his penis inside her. His tongue felt so good inside her body. She was starting to wonder if his penis would feel this very same way. His tongue inside her pussy felt warm and exquisite. She hoped his thickness would feel the same way.

***  
Another week they spent together back and forth between apartments, and later in the week Lynne got sick. Leif actually noticed that she was sick before Lynne. He was fascinated by the way her light black skin flushed like his own. When he gave her orgasms, pink strains of pleasure would flush to her cheeks. When she laughed really hard the same thing happened. And, when she reached to hit the high notes in her songs, she would flush.

This morning, her face, and even her little nose was pink.

"Babe your face is so red," he said, with his early morning yawn.

"Stop teasing me because I blush. Your face is always red, white boy," she murmured crawling from the circle of his arms.

She stuck her tongue out at him like a playful little girl.

He chuckled.

"My face is not always red. I tan. And might even tan better than you even though you're a black girl...we'll see when I take you back to California with me to meet my folks. But, seriously, Lynne look at yourself in the mirror. Even your nose is red. And you sound stopped up. You're getting sick," he said tauntingly.

He stood up from the bed and felt her forehead.

"You're getting sick," she mimicked.

"What? I told you? Loved that green mini dress and the sexy green lip stick. Those crazy ass green glasses. I loved your stage clothes last night. It really matched with those rock covers. You were like a wild punk rock chick but it was too damn cold outside to be wearing that shit. Thank god I threw my jacket on you on the way home," scolded Leif.

"Leif, it's sweet when you worry about me, but I'm okay...I'm not sick, I probably sound hoarse because you, and your lovely tongue didn't let me get a lot of sleep last night not that I'm complaining at all," said Lynne sniffling.

"I couldn't help it. It was that cute little green punk rock dress. And that green lipstick. And those crazy ass lime green shoes...I like when you wear that wild shit...your little punk rock star shit...you're so wild on stage," he teased swatting her butt.

She brushed her teeth and fixed them oatmeal for breakfast.

Over the breakfast she admitted-

"Leif I feel shitty. You're probably right. I think I am getting sick babe," said Lynne.

"Well go rest in the living room. I'll make you some tea...I'll do the dishes," he added, as he washed up the dishes.

Lynn requested a hot toddy, an alcohol and spice based drink to soothe her cold, and he made it for her.

She sipped the hot toddy.

"Wanna play some of my new ass games," said Leif with a chuckle.

That was their joke because Lynne had old games that she loved at her apartment and he had a new playstation and a lot of modern games. Lynne was pretty good at them but she really loved the old school games.

"I got a headache babe. I'll watch you," she murmured.

She fell asleep like a little girl with her head on his knee. He knew how much he loved her when he buried his lips in her sweaty little scalp, kissing her. Poor thing. Why was she sweating so much! He raked his fingers in her soft, ethnic hair.

Running his fingers through her hair soothed her, and she snugged deeper into him, even in her slumber.

When she awoke, she sat up abruptly.

"Damn, my throat is scratchy," she said, and she sounded like she swallowed a mouth full of cotton.

Her face was really pink now.

"You need to go to bed sweetie," come on with me, he added, encouraging her to get up from the couch.

She might be sick, but her ass in her little sweatpants was still cute, so he groped her little ass, even as she wandered deliriously to the bedroom. He felt so guilty for feeling her up though when he heard her little snotty cough.

"Okay. Dr. Leif is on duty now. Into the bed with you, and I'm going to walk to the pharmacist and get cough syrup, vics vapor rub, and all that shit. We're going to beat the hell out of this cold, and I hope it's left your body in a few days so you don't miss a beat at the club," he added gently.

When she didn't say anything, no spunky replies, she only nodded and held onto the comforter like a little girl, he knew she felt like shit. When he took her temperature, and her fever was one hundred, he left as soon as he could to get the stuff he said she needed.

***

He came back with the stuff and Lynne had the covers all the way up to her ears. She was sweating and cold at the same time. Poor little thing she was sick as a dog.

He took out the vic's vapor rub, and slathered it on her neck, and on her chest close to her breasts, awakening her from her sleep. Even when he touched her when she was sick a warm undercurrent flowed through them, she moaned when he touched her.

"Down girl. You're too sick for frisky business," he teased.

She shot him an evil eye, but even that didn't look convincing she was so sick.

He gave her the cough syrup, he got the sleepy kind because he thought she needed her rest. She was fast asleep and out like a light within five minutes.

He actually called Linda, his mother. He was calling her because he wanted to make sure he was doing the right things to take care of Lynne. He hardly ever got sick, and when he did it was nothing that a few doses of cough medicine could not improve. Lynne seemed to be getting worse.

"Linda, how long before someone gets over a cold, if they are really sick? Been running fevers all day long," said Leif.

"Usually a few days or so, why? Sick Leif? Damn New York is so cold, I'm not surprised. I don't know why you and that band didn't stay in California. All the record companies were here. Plus you had a place for rehearsal. Not surprised you are sick in New York. You're like me. You're a sunshine kid, the cold weather has you sick," said his mom.

"It's umm, not for me...for my girlfriend," said Leif softly. Shyly. He didn't even realize he was blushing when he said it.

"Girlfriend. Wow, she must be pretty special! I mean, you never had one of those before. You were a real mess when you were here in California. Chasing every pretty blonde, brunette, and red head in a skirt. But Garrett and I told you to sow your wild oats, to make sure that you didn't get tied up into an established life pattern just because...that's what everyone thinks you should do. Don't follow everyone else who can only see one path. It's always start a career, get married, pump out babies. Do what moves your spirit! So...you finally want to stop sewing the oats? Just don't rush anything. Remember you have plenty of time. Your father and I didn't marry for almost twelve years after we were living together," said Linda.

"I...I know all about that, growing up. And I'm not doing things just because that's the way every one else does them. That's not what this is at all. We have a very unconventional relationship in some ways," he added softly.

He was thinking about the fact that he hadn't yet had sex with her yet, just given her sweet oral sex, and he already felt that he wanted to ask Lynne to marry him. He was waiting to save some money for a ring, and for the right moment. When those things were in place, he was going to propose, whether he'd made love to her fully or not.

But sexually, they were going at Lynne's pace. He didn't want her to be frightened of him in any way, when she gave herself to him. She wasn't scared of him when they were fooling around. She loved and trusted him. Loving and trusting him when he was inside her wasn't far behind. He was certain of it.

She needed time to rebuild her trust in a man after having been raped. But he could feel the progress she made every time they were intimate and loving together. Lynne was trying to rush things, but Leif knew he was doing the right thing by waiting until she begged for him.

"Really? How so," chuckled Linda.

"I...I can't get into that all right now but. But she and I are practically living together. Already said the I love you words and stuff like that and she...she's fun and stuff, very nice person, sweet girl. It's real cool because, she's like a best friend, but then, she's also...umm...I'm attracted to her...I didn't know that was possible with women. And that's probably what took me so long. I've never met a girl like her before, she has an uptight upbringing and stuff, but she's learning to be her own person. And it's neat to watch her grow so fast... And she's...she's a singer. I met her in the bar. Her music's like...I can't really describe her stuff...like all over the place, rock, pop, soul. She'll be really famous one day if she gets the right break. But...but she's sick with fever and a cold. And a singer can't be sick like she's sick. You think she needs to go to the hospital," he asked.

"I don't know Leif, she feverish?" asked his mother.

"One hundred degrees," said Leif.

"I don't think that she needs a hospital at all. Keep an eye on her today and tomorrow. Man. Wish she wasn't sick. I'd love to talk to this mystery girl. I'm going to overnight you something for her. A big care package. Full of Peterson treats, from our herbal farm. If you told me earlier, I would have sent it long ago. I want to talk to her. I'm not an old drag, you know we always wanted you all to look at us as older, trusted friends...and you can come to us with anything. Especially girlfriends," said his mother.

"Hey Linda...one more thing. It doesn't matter and stuff, but I don't want you to be surprised. She's beautiful as she can be. And she's black. So...so you aren't shocked and stuff...and go staring at her. I don't want her color to be a big deal, when she comes home to visit. So tell my brother and Garret, so they are in the loop too. My plan is to bring her home to meet the whole family over Christmas," said Leif.

"Leif...I'm surprised that you feel the need to tell me. Doesn't matter to me that she's black. Just that she loves you and treats you well, and you do the same for her," said his mother.

"I...don't make me feel embarrassed. I just thought I should tell you, I didn't know how you'd feel about it and all that. I...we didn't grow up around blacks in our neighborhood. It was just kinda...bland back there...not much out there near the farm but white people. And so, I didn't want it to be shocking," said Leif.

"If you love her, and I'm sure you do, you're going to have to grow a thick skin. You don't need to pave the way by warning people that she's black. If you go somewhere, and they don't accept the young woman, then that tells you a lot about the people that they are, and you should question your friendship with them. If they don't like her because she's black, they just aren't good people to begin with. And you know this. We taught you that. Her color doesn't matter to me at all. I guess it takes falling in love with a black girl, for you to be interested in race relations. Anyway...it's good to find someone you love. Just don't rush into anything. And who says you need to have a piece of paper to be in love and committed to that young lady. Look at your father and I. Anyway, look for my package tomorrow. I bet she's a sweet girl. Have her call me when she feels better," said Linda.

Leif breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think his parents were prejudiced. They were the most liberal parents that he knew. But, color didn't come up much in their house. When it did, they usually took the side of the minority, with their liberal thinking, and Leif had a similar bend. Still, race was not something that touched him, or that he even gave a thought to, their discussions around the dinner table were just analytical, with the general thrust being not to discriminate against non-whites. He just had mostly white guys as friends, and a few Hispanics. And there's been nothing to look at but mostly white girls, in his boring LA suburb...and he'd never dated any woman seriously. The women he'd slept with casually had been white girls.

And so, he had worried about what Linda's reaction would be. Dating a black girl was out of the ordinary for him. That was why he waited so long to tell his mother. He only called his mother impulsively because he was worried about Lynne and didn't know who else to call to see if he should be taking her to the ER. He was relieved that his mother didn't care about her color at all. It made things so much easier...not that he wouldn't have loved Lynne anyway. She was worth fighting for anyway, even if his parents didn't like her. What the hell did he care if his mom hadn't liked her; he was thousands of miles away from LA with his own life to live.

But honestly, he hadn't relished the idea of fighting with his parents about the race of his girlfriend. He was relieved that on his side anyway, things were drama free.

Now he really was thinking about proposing to Lynne! But the time needed to feel right, and he needed to save for a ring.

The care package came in the afternoon. Sweet Lilac soaps, lotion for her skin, bath oil. Loose Leaf herbal tea and honey for her throat. Also a nice card that read, "looking forward to getting to know you," and was simply signed Linda.

He loved Linda. She'd always been a great mother and given him the best she could, even when they were living in the trailer park...before Peterson's herbal farm had taken off.

Lynne slept so hard he went and checked on her to be sure she was still okay. Finally, around the afternoon she woke up and he took her temperature and the fever was broken.

"My mom sent you something," he said softly smiling at her.

"You told your mom about me? Oh Leif, that's so sweet. I...I haven't told my parents yet," said Lynne.

"I know. I know, but I'm sure you will soon," here, said Leif sitting the opened package in her lap.

"Oh, bath stuff! I love bath stuff! That was so sweet of her to send me this stuff," she said grinning.

"That's the first smile I've seen in a few days. You must be feeling better," said Leif.

"Yeah I am. It was that damn fever that made me feel so bad. I might even be able to sing tomorrow. Lilac. What I can smell of it, smells lovely," said Lynne with a hoarse chuckle.

Then she coughed.

"There's some tea in there. And organic bee's pollen honey. I'm gonna make you the tea," said Leif.

He brought her the hot tea and even added a lemon.

She sipped it eagerly.

"I told my mom about you...and she wants you to call her. I don't call her a lot, maybe every week or so. So next time I do...is it weird if I put her on the line," he asked tentatively.

"Not at all! I'd love to meet the woman who created you. A man so sweet, and so fine with soulful blue eyes. You did tell her that I'm black right," said Lynne matter-of-factly.

"Hell yeah, I did, and...like the good old hippie she is, she made me ashamed that I even mentioned anything about race. She's more than cool with it," said Leif.

They shared a chuckle.

He had to make her eat soup, because she hadn't eaten in a few days with the sore throat. She protested so much, because her throat was so sore, he wound up feeding her the soup. He was going to make her eat...it had been a few days since she'd eaten, he didn't want her getting any sicker. He teased her, that she was wasting away and he didn't want her losing any of her cute little ass.

Then they got snuggly in the bed and he brought his video game system in the bedroom and they played games until Lynne started to feel a little better.

"God I feel so stinky and gross...I need a shower," she said when it got toward nightfall.

"Let me...let me give you a bath baby. You got all that nice stuff you got from my mother. It's...it's an opportunity for me to pamper you," he added kissing her cheek.

"Leif, that's sweet, but I feel so gross. Maybe tomorrow," she said yawning.

"You aren't gross. You're beautiful baby, crusty eyes and all. Maybe not the crusty eyes, but you're still beautiful. Do you feel better? Up for some playing? Because if not, maybe we should wait until tomorrow. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you if I'm bathing you," he teased.

"Oh Leif, I missed you touching me and kissing me so much," she murmured.

She peeled back the covers and he started on the bath.

He called her, when the bath was ready, and she walked into the bathroom.

She'd put on a white robe, and had washed her face off a little in the kitchen sink.

"This is the first time, you'll be seeing me naked. You came up with creative ways to keep part of me covered up...so you didn't see it all, but you'll see it all this evening...are you ready to see me," she murmured walking towards him.

"I can't wait to see your beautiful body naked darling. I've been waiting since I saw you at the night club, the very first night. Waiting almost two months for this, and I'm so happy I feel like a little boy at Christmas," he added pulling her close.

He toyed with the knot on her bathrobe.

"Every day that you're with me is Christmas Leif," she added softly.

She unknotted the robe, but she sort of held it clasped towards her.

He was so excited at seeing her beige flesh, his breath caught in his throat.

"Are you, are you naked under that thing," he said huskily.

"You're gonna have to take it off to find out," she teased.

He peeled it open gently.

"Oh my, you're beautiful...I've never loved anything so much before," he said softly with hushed awe, taking her in from head to toe.

"Thank you. I know you are beautiful too. I wanna see you naked too Leif," she murmured softly, dreamily.

She'd shyly covered her breasts.

"Don't hide those beautiful things from me. I've sucked and licked them through your shirt, so much, and now it's time for me to love on them naked," he added softly.

She chuckled.

"I'm not hiding them from you Leif. I want you to see them, but I'm self conscious because they are kinda small," she added softly.

"Oh sweetness they are not too small. They are perky and beautiful, and a nice handful. That's all a man wants," murmured Leif.

He felt a stirring in his groin, describing the way he loved her breasts to her.

She beamed at him.

"I feel so beautiful with you, I love you Leif, and I'm glad I'm your woman," she murmured.

She stroked over the nipples, and then cupped them as though offering them to him.

He treasured her overture towards him, remembering the sweet, how shy the little thing she was just a few months ago. She was letting her sensuality be free with him.

"Sweet, dusky colored little nipples, soft light brown just as I imagined. I dreamed about these things...I thought they'd be the same color as you cute, dusky little elbows. I was right" he groaned.

He'd wanted the naked little nipples in his mouth for so long he grabbed her swiftly in the small of her back, then groaned, taking as much of her tit as he could, gently into his mouth.

"Leif that feels good baby, oh your mouth is so warm and good on my breasts!" she cried her hands in his dreadlocks.

She let out a sweet little yelp, like he was soothing a sensual ache in his soul.

"Please, please love my other one too," she cried like she was parched and thirst.

So, he very gently crammed his mouth with her other breast.

"Oh your mouth, hot, and gentle, and good," she groaned, scratching at his neck.

How he loved awakening the pleasure in her. He gently released his lips from her nipple and kissed them.

He drank in the smooth skin of her belly, her lovely little waist, and then, the way her hips flared, into a patch of cute, sandy colored coarse pubic hair, then those lovely legs, and cute little feet. He kissed a trail over each part he admired except her femininity, which she covered.

She didn't want him to go there yet but he wanted to. He loved the smell of her, the scent of her, and he bet it was strong and lovely and natural right now. Still he understood her reticence though. It had been a few days since a shower for her. But he was nasty like that. He loved her smell and taste with a raw, animalistic fever, which he couldn't yet fully define.

He led her into the bath, the soap, bathing her with gentle but husky fingers. He marveled at the contrast of his white fingertips on her beautiful beige skin.

He'd never felt so strongly before about seeing someone naked. But what was different this time, was that he loved her...he hadn't loved the other women he'd seen naked before. And Lynne was exotically beautiful with all that creamy beige skin, with elements of tan, and the way the white bubbles looked on her soft skin, as she sat down in the tub.

He wanted to wash her hair, and at first she protested, she didn't want him wetting her hair...she didn't want it getting tangles, because it got so curly when it was wet.

She giggled her protests, pushing his hands away. She squealed and he doused her hair playfully with water anyway until she relented.

He didn't mean to muss her hair, but he couldn't help himself. And when he wet it, it sprang alive with those soft ethnic curls. He'd never seen her hair do that before. He'd only seen it when it was hanging straight, after she'd ran a flat iron on it, or whatever it was she did in the bathroom. He watched the way her hair curled up when it was wet with wonder.

He love her hair both ways, the straight way, and this new way, soft, curly and wild.

And he went mad, playing with the springy curls, burying his nose in the pretty curls stroking his fingers in the tight patch of soft curls at the nape of her neck. He really loved the tight patches of springy little Shirley temple curls at the base of her neck. That shit was exotic, sexy and cute to him.

"You're just so exotic and sexy to me, I love these cute little curls," he whispered feverishly, playing with the tighter curls at the base of her neck.

He didn't know what it was, that he'd said, but she grabbed him close to her again, and kissed him feverishly. Kissed him so wild and sloppily she didn't leave him any room to breathe, and he relished the sweet flavor of her honey lemon cough drops and her sweet lips.

After she kissed him like that, she simply said.

"You love my hair the way it grows out of my scalp, then you love all of me, I love all of you too,"

And he interpreted that when he went wild for her hair, it was a deeper symbolism for her. Loving the total woman, nothing to hide. He really did love all of her. Her steamy kisses made his cock ache.

She moaned with pleasure as he bathed her skin innocently with his fingertips, then, groaned with pleasure when he washed her most private spot between her legs with just his hands.

"Leif, you should get in the bubbles with me baby...I wanna see you naked too," she crooned.

That soft, sweet inner city accent drove him mad.

He chuckled, playing with her curly hair.

"Not this time baby, you just got over being sick. Let me bathe you and spoil you," he murmured lifting her foot out of the water and sucking on her toes.

She let out a rapturous giggle.

His cock ached when she giggled like that. And he wanted her. And what he did when he wanted her, because he knew she wasn't ready yet, was give her toe curling pleasure. Serving her every wish with his mouth.

So he sucked on her lips, those wet full lips, and the taste, and the feeling of her sweet little lips fueled his desire further.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful than white hands on light black skin," he murmured as he soaped up her back.

"I've never felt anything more beautiful than how you touch me," she murmured.

He kissed the nape of her neck, and he swallowed. He wanted her so much. It was only the fact that he loved her and wanted to be patient that kept him from fucking her little brains out. How he wanted to bend her over the tub and push inside her until they both exploded in ecstasy.

It was so hard for Leif when she groaned when he kissed down the lovely curve of her back.

And she bit those sexy lips, as though she needed to do that to hold in her passion.

"Stand up baby, so I can wash you better," he murmured sweetly.

She obediently stood up in the water. He loved the way they were together now. It was beautiful. She was starting to trust him, and he knew, he knew they would be making love soon. For now he was content to worship her, with his lips.

She stood up with those long legs, bubbles kissing that soapy light black skin. He didn't even care that she tasted of soap, even though it was bitter, he licked the bubbles around her sweet, light black belly button.

"Mmm, it feels so tingly and good how you lick me...Leif I love you," she murmured.

He didn't say anything, he just groaned. She should know that he loved her too, the way he licked and kissed her everywhere.

Lift your arms, he murmured.

She lifted her arms, and he washed her under both armpits while she kept giggling, because she felt ticklish.

But she stopped giggling when he was licking her armpits.

Her knees shook with pleasure.

Then a startled chuckle.

"Leif, I can't believe you licked my arm pit! That shit felt so weird and good! Boy you are so freaky and nasty, I love it! I love how nasty and freaky you are with me, it makes me feel weak," she said looking down into his eyes.

"What, it's sweet and musky...raw. I love it. I want to know your whole body. Never wanted to do that before...you've got me licking crazy shit on your body I'd never come near on a woman before. With you I can't help it. But I can't get enough of you little Lynne. You put me in touch with my rawest passion baby," he murmured kissing a trail down her stomach.

"Oh me too, me too, me too! I wanna know your whole body too," she cried with pleasure as he kissed the cute little patch of sandy hair.

That was how it started kissing and sucking on that little patch of hair between her legs. And soon she murmured...

"I feel too weak to stand, let's go to bed, I feel feverish...I can't stand no more,"

"I feel feverish too baby. Turn around," he groaned.

She turned around and he kissed those cute, tight, springy little curls at the nape of her neck, then on down over the curve of her back.

"Cute, juicy little ass," he moaned, and he smacked it.

She chuckled with delight and shock.

"My ass is wet, that stings! You better be glad I'm sick boy," she squealed with laughter.

"This cute, juicy little ass is begging for me to spank it. You gotta know that a man lives to spank a little ass like yours," he said spanking her other cheek harder than the first.

He gave her butt a few more loving swats.

She tightened her little ass to shield herself better from the onslaught of his spanking, and she giggled so hard.

It was a happy, joyful giggle, and he knew as long as he lived, he'd never love anyone as much as he loved her.

"I wanna love all of you Lynne, lick you down, from your head to your little toes. No part I don't wanna lick and suck," he groaned huskily into her backside.

He hadn't meant to do it so soon...he'd wanted to save that for when she was less shy, but he couldn't stand it anymore. She gave him the sweetest fever imaginable. The little cutie had him so strung out, so drugged up on her love that he wanted to lick her in her ass. He'd never wanted to do that to a woman before. He just loved when she was consumed with pleasure and made the sweet noises, the groans, and screamed that she loved him. Cried out with pleasure. And he just loved the sweet, musky flavor of her between her legs, and under her arms, and when he licked behind her hamstring. And he wanted to taste her ass right along with the rest of her, sweet little goddess.

He parted her cute, plump little ass cheeks with his thumbs.

He spread her pretty little ass wide, marveling at the furrow within and the view of her perfect, tight little pussy from behind. Looked like a sweet little rose!

***  
Leif was so good and gentle to her. He'd cared for her so lovingly when she was sick. She'd never been treated with such tenderness before. He was very sensual but he was also tender. She loved him. She knew she had to get over this silly aversion that she had to sexual penetration. With Leif it would at least be pleasant and not horrible like it was with Martin. It was a way to make Leif feel good with her body and show him how much she loved him. Any enjoyment would be a cherry, but she needed to let go and share her body with him. And she needed to do it soon.

She'd enjoyed the sensation of him bathing her, his gentle, husky fingertips smoothing her all over from head to toe, and then kissing from head to toe.

Her body glowed with pleasure and she felt herself lubricating clear down her thighs. She thought he would tease her and lick her pussy from behind. He'd never licked it from behind and her mouth watered with longing to feel the pleasure of his hot and gentle tounge. The way he teased her and pleased her, she never imagined anyone would know how to make her feel so good, unleash her secret inner longings. Leif unleashed all her deep, forbidden desires. The things they did were sensual, nasty, and fun, and also loving.

She loved when her juices were all over his lips now, and he'd give her a wet kiss. She tasted her own pussy juices, his own sweet flavor, and his after-shave. It was so intoxicating, a lot of times he was all over her ears and neck and then she was pushing his head back down there again. He loved on her with his mouth like a hungry puppy and she was intoxicated with every second of it.

But, despite all this, Lynne was surprised when she felt him opening up her ass cheeks with his thumb. She felt naked, exposed, vulnerable, and adored. There would be no secrets at all between them now. She didn't know what he would do to her, but she felt the butterflies rise from the pit of her stomach. It felt a little bit different than she felt with him before. She felt like she wanted him to do, whatever he wanted to do to her. No restrictions. If he'd wanted to penetrate her right then, she would have bent over at his request and spread herself wide if he asked. And she'd never felt like that before.

He whispered, right between her cheeks

"How I love you Lynne. And all your secret, special private places. And there's no place more private, and more special than your cute little ass. And I wanna know all of you. Do you want me to know all of you to Lynn," he whispered.  
Then, she felt his hot, wet tongue start licking between her cheeks.

It felt so good and nasty that she felt her knees go weak.

"God, that feels so good Leif! Oh it's so nasty sweetheart! Oh I love the things you do to me," she cried.

That the man, loved her so much, that he would love even the lowliest, dirtiest parts of her, was a sweet sensual metaphor that was not lost on Lynne. She just started to cry as he licked her in gentle circles over and over again, right over her anus.

She felt her knees buckling and he followed her as she squatted down in the tub. She was on all fours.

"I see that...you like it, and it feels good to you. So, you're my nasty little sweetheart too. It's our tender little secret. I love the view. You've got the cutest little anus," he teased, and he licked some of the lubrication that was dribbling down her thighs, drawing gentle circles around her little anal pucker with his finger.

He spread her vaginal lips and started licking, and swirling his tongue over where he should enter her.

The cry she made was an animalistic groan of unfettered pleasure that she didn't even recognize, and then he left her pussy and started licking over her anus again.

She felt so good all over her body, like she only needed a stiff breeze and she would come everywhere.

She also felt like, with him exposing her like that, she was bare, and there was nothing else that she could hide. So, with this knowledge, she reached between her legs and she started tracing herself in these wonderful circles, and bucking her hips.

"Yeah, baby, touch yourself good while I eat your cute little ass," he cried lovingly.

He seemed to like this, because he held her firmly around her waist, and ate her anus and her pussy from behind even nastier.

"Oh wait Leif, stop, stop, I want to feel you inside me, I can't stand it any longer!  
she cried.

He released his grip on her body.

She was on her hands and knees.

"Let me help you up," he murmured softly.

He gave her his hand.

She took his hand, and stood, and buried herself in his arms, inhaling the sweet clean scent of him, feeling the heft of him even though he was slender.

He chuckled into her hair.

"Now...I'm the one who thinks we should wait," he said stroking her butt.

"Oh Leif I don't wanna wait anymore baby!" she exclaimed, pounding his chest gently with her fist in an act of desperation.

"Well...I think, I think we should try some other things first. You...how long has it been for you baby," he asked.

"It's been...a little more than a year," said Lynne softly.

"And you never...never liked sex at all, not even once," he confirmed.

"No, no I didn't...it always was painful. I hated it...hated that feeling...I didn't even like fingers actually. It always felt painful and sore, never pleasure...never the way you make me feel with your lips and your fingers, that's sheer pleasure. I never felt nothing like that before with penetration," she answered truthfully.

"That's because it hasn't been done to you right. It should feel so good Lynne. You'll like being filled when I do it to you baby. Come on, let's get in the bed. I want to show you how good things can feel inside you. I think you're ready now. I don't...I don't think you should go straight into trying to fit an eight inch cock in you, even if it is my loving cock. You're almost at the finish line little tortoise," he said.

They both chuckled at the shared humor when he said that he thought that they were moving so slow, in the beginning that it was like running the Olympics with a tortoise.

He lay her carefully on the bed. He had the Lilac oil from the bath gift basket.

He sat the bottle of oil on the night table.

"In case you need a little lube to make it easier," he added.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. She tasted the flavor of her self on his lips, her own womanly flavor and the deep, secret flesh down lower. It was an erotic taste.

Since he'd been teasing her in the bathroom until she almost orgasmed, she had not expected that he would be going down on her again, but he went down on her again, licking and sucking her hungrily, until Lynne was straining and bucking on the mattress.

She knew she didn't need any lube, she was tingly and soaking wet everywhere. The things he did to her. The nasty, freaky, sensual, loving way that he explored her.

He started rubbing her near where he should enter her. These gentle, teasing erotic circles.

Lynne felt a familiar fear grip her stomach and climb up her throat. She'd always hated penetration, it always felt painful, and jabbed her, and seemed sore.

But she looked into his blue eyes. He was so tender, and patient. It was Leif. She'd been wanting to feel a part of him inside her so long, it had made her feel sick with need. Now he was going to offer that to her gently. And he didn't even want to go all the way yet. She was the one who suggested it they have sex.

She needed to relax.

It was almost as though he could hear her internal thoughts.

"Just relax. I know this never felt good for you before, but don't be scared sugar, I wouldn't ever hurt you sweetheart. If it's uncomfortable, just say so, and I'll stop. I won't be mad baby," he murmured gently.

His blue eyes were so sweet and gentle that stopping was the last thing she wanted now. He started placing all these sweet kisses on her vaginal lips like she was precious silk.

While he kissed around her clit, he gently started pressing his finger inside.

"Doesn't seem like you need lube baby. You're wet enough on your own sweetheart. Very nice," he added dotingly.

She could feel his blue eyes studying her to gauge her reaction.

She let out a loud, impulsive moan.

Then the cry

"I love the way it feels inside me,"

"Well good sweetness, I was just about to ask if it was comfortable...feeling good is better," he moaned between doting kisses of her pubic region.

He winded his finger inside her in gentle circles, in a come hither motion, pressing on this spongy spot inside of her. She never felt the sensation of having that spongy spot pressed on inside. She always avoided exploring herself internally after the painful experiences she'd had with her ex.

But the way Leif explored her internally was exquisitely pleasurable. Tears of ecstasy leaked from the corner of her eyelids.

Lynne felt so good she shivered. He started licking over her clitoris again and she felt a warm wave of an orgasm build deep within her. It was different than her other orgasms...it emerged from such a deep, satisfying place.

It felt so good she was shaking, crying, and rocking her hips when the orgasm hit her. And then, she felt wave, after wave, of pleasurable orgasms- multiples.

"Oh baby I love you so much! Oh I want you inside me Leif!" she cried as her orgasms finally subsided.

He grinned up at her, kissed a trail up her stomach, and fed her the sweet flavor of her juices.

He was hard as a rock. She could see it through his jeans. She thought for sure, tonight would be the night, and she'd feel his hardness in her, stretching her out lovely and full like his fingers. She never thought penetration would feel so good, as it felt with those gentle, husky fingers, teasing inside of her. Tickling inside of her. Thrusting gently. Her body was made to feel pleasure that way, when she was sufficiently aroused, with her patient and loving Leif. She could hardly fathom how something that could have felt so horrible before could give her the sweetest orgasms now. The pleasure she felt with him made her want to cleave to him even more emotionally.

Fulfilling, draining orgasms, that satisfied her even more completely in some ways than those luscious clitoral orgasms. That spongy spot in her was magical she wanted to feel Leif's hardness bumping up against it inside of her. And she wanted to give him pleasure with her body. The way he licked and sucked her body, she knew he was hungry for the pleasure only her pussy could give him.

So she was shocked when he said,

"That's that damn cough syrup and flu talking. Off to bed with you. Clean my fingers," he whispered lovingly as she sucked her own juices dry.

***


	20. Chapter 20

After he fingered her, and licked her ass in the bathtub, Lynne started aching for Leif. Now, when they were kissing, she reached down and grabbed his penis, squeezing it through his jeans. He'd groan for a little while and then push her away.

"I wanna wait a little while longer sweetheart, it'll be nicer for you. I have something I've been meaning to ask anyway," he added.

And he'd brush her off.

She supposed it was only fair, because she'd kept him waiting for so long, with no relief. Maybe now he wanted to tease her, make her ache and beg because he'd been horny for her, for so long, for such a long time that he wanted her to teach her a lesson.

He'd joked that he'd wanted her to rape him. Now when she tried to playfully rape him, he'd playfully push her aside.

If she wanted to have real intercourse with him, she figured now that she needed to seduce him. Show him what she wanted. He'd been trying to tease her, draw out her desire...now she figured he wanted her to lead the seduction. She understood fully now the lessons he'd been teaching her.

God knows she was starting to want him filling her out down there even if it hurt a little getting used to something inside her again. She was beginning to feel a sweet pleasurable ache for him for her between her legs, where he should rest inside, resulting in many, many pairs of soaking wet panties. She thought her panties were wet before, now they creamed so much she was really embarrassed.

She was already so sorry that she'd told Leif to go ahead and have sex with her, because she knew it would make it feel "pleasant". No man wanted to hear that part of him as being "pleasant". They wanted to feel like their woman ached for, and was addicted to that special part. Once again, she'd screwed shit up...because of her weird past, with her religious upbringing and that fucking creep Martin. But now she wanted Leif. Oh how she wanted him.

She'd be working on things around the house, vacuuming, and dreaming about him inside of her. She'd be daydreaming and sometimes he caught her.

He'd even tease her...

"Thinking about sex Lynne. Thinking about my gentle cock, teasing you, stroking in you gently? I think about it too. But you're not ready yet," he'd tease spanking her ass.

Sometimes he'd manhandle her over to the couch, pull down her panties and eat her. He'd finger her to glorious orgasms, telling her that he was teaching her what to do when his cock was buried inside her. They were practicing to get her ready for his cock.

When she'd reach for his belt buckle, and say she wanted the real thing, he'd playfully slap her hands away.

"You're not ready yet," he'd say.

She'd be so frustrated with him she'd cry. Literally. She'd literally cry a few tears of horny frustration. He'd drink her tears, and tell her to be patient. Good sex was worth waiting for...teasing her like this would make it really good sex.

Once he'd even turned her on his knee, and playfully spanked her, when she sassed him about not just doing it with her already, she wanted it, she knew she did, she wanted it way more than she had when she suggested it before. She got buck with him, and started trying to pull his shirt over his head.

He dominated her turned her over his knee like a little girl, spanked her until her bottom was warm and told her, he'd know when she was ready. After he spanked her, her panties were soaking wet. He teased her by her saying she didn't know what she was getting into...teasing him like that.

"You're not ready yet. I'll know when you're ready," he said with a wicked chuckle.

Then he kissed her pink bottom all over with tender kisses where he'd spanked her, before licking her ass, and playing with her pussy while he held her down on his knee until she squealed with her orgasm.

Lynn had never yearned for sex at all before...foreplay yes, but penetration no. But now she was hot for it. Yearned for it. And she was pissed off at him for teasing her, getting her so worked up and not letting her feel that hot thickness. Now she wanted to know what sex with him would feel like. Now the idea of penetration did not repulse her. It filled her with heated longings.

What a mental shift! The man knew exactly what he was doing! Knowing that, he knew what he was doing like that, she felt so erotically attracted to him, and it made her want to give herself more. It bound her to him. Made her worship him in a sense. He had the power, but it was a loving power. Not the kind of power she'd known men to use before. Not abusive power. Tender, erotic power.

"Are you staring...are you staring at it Lynne. I'll let you touch it later on, if you're a good girl, but now I'm going to touch yours," he said.

He'd get a wicked grin and rub her under her panties until she came.

He was teasing her. Taunting her. Sometimes it made her want to cry. She knew what he was doing, building up a longing in her so strong she wanted to rip his clothes off.

"All I'm doing is for you good sweetheart. My cock will feel so good when you want it bad sweetheart. It's good for you to get frustrated. When we lay down together, your little pussy will ache with pleasure," he murmured kissing her forehead.

She loved showing him, that she loved him as much as he showed her that he adored her, bathing her when she was sick, and comforting her, and consoling her, even though he'd turned the tables on her and was teasing her with the temptation of sex.

She'd got Leif a vintage Led Zepplin t-shirt on ebay for his birthday, and guitar pick supposedly owned by Chris Cornell, and a new guitar bag.

Those were all things he said he wanted, when he got a little extra dough. He'd mentioned them on separate occasions, and she remembered them. He looked a little surprised and teary eyed that she'd remembered. Then she gave him a special card that she'd handwritten. He left the room after he started reading it.

She called out after him, but he gruffly said,

"I'm okay, I've got some shit to do in here...Leave me alone for a few minutes. Lynney, I'm busy...don't be so impatient woman,"

But when he said it, his voice was husky.

She then realized the card had moved him to tears and he was ashamed for her to see him get all choked up inside.

But she had only spoken from her heart. There was no reason for him to be ashamed that her love moved him to tears. She was glad he loved her that much. He moved her to tears lots of times when he pleasured her, and at other times.

After he'd returned to the room, his eyes were red, but he'd removed the evidence of his tears. He didn't want her to see him cry. Wanted to appear tough, and manly. She understood.

He simply said,

"That card, was so beautiful Lynne, and I'm glad I make you so happy baby. You make me happy too, and you're gonna see it soon. And you're gonna know it. I promise," he said and he innocently kissed the crown of her hair.

She fixed his favorite treat, that Creole Gumbo for dinner.

She was filling his bowl with seconds before he had to ask.

Belly full.

And soon, it would be balls empty for him.

There was a day when the dam finally busted within her. When she started to come out of her shell, and learned, to seduce Leif, the same way he'd gloriously seduced her.

It was a Saturday, and pouring down rain, and Lynne was glad for that. She loved any excuse for them to stay in and play. He made her body feel good and her knees go weak. She wanted to do the same for him, make his knees go weak with pleasure and joy.

How her life had changed over the past year and a half. A year and a half ago, she would have been outside on a Saturday in that pouring rain, trying to convert "sinners." Now she knew that those "sinners" were people too. Everyone was a "sinner". And hell, sinning with Leif felt so good, that she wasn't so much worried about the afterlife. It would be fine when it got here, but she enjoyed the present life. When he caressed her, when he kissed her, when he licked her with his tender mouth, it felt like a religious experience.

She was so glad she left that strict church life behind. The life she was living now, with Leif, loving her unconditionally, was the real life. She looked out at the pouring rain.

Leif was watching her in the window. She could feel his eyes on her. He watched her when he didn't think she noticed, and it made her feel so pretty and sexy. She did the same thing with him. Watched his thick arms, and his tight little ass as he moved around the house. Watched him shirtless, flanked in jeans, fresh from the shower, water droplets drying on those thick, sexy pectorals of his. Teasing her, and tempting her as they went about their daily chores.

"God has decided that she wants me to stay in and please you today," he said with a chuckle.

She turned around on her heel to see if she was hearing him right, and that he had indeed said that God was a she.

She was curious about Leif's philosophies on a lot of things. One of the things that she loved about him were their deep discussions and spirited debates. They listened to each other's opinions about various topics, and enjoyed a good exchange of different viewpoints. It was very different from the way things were encouraged in her former life. In her old church, a woman had whatever job she wanted to outside the home, as long as it was respectable, not something like singing. But, when she came home, the man was the boss. She'd had her spirited debates with her father before, but some subjects were immutable and not up for discussion. Subjects such as whether God was male or female in his spirit image, what the role of a woman should be in the church, and whether or not women and men were created to be equal in the home were forbidden, and not to be discussed.

Leif was completely different. He wanted to hear what she had to say on all topics, and especially controversial ones. It was the hippie in him. If she had good reasons, he'd agree with her and change his mind. If he didn't agree, or had more experience with her, he'd patiently reason with her, to help her see his point of view. If she didn't change her viewpoint, he wasn't the least bit perturbed, like her father, and Martin were. Leif didn't view disagreements as a threat to his masculinity. Leif liked her spunk.

Leif told her he loved talking to her. He'd had a stuttering problem when he was younger, and it had resulted in people treating him as though he was stupid. His blonde hair and good looks did not help either. But Lynne listened to him, and he told her that he appreciated that she never threw her considerable education in his face, or anyone else's. He'd never known such a humble brainiac.

And she'd never known such an open-minded soul. She was fascinated by his opinions on politics, women's rights, the treatment of minorities, philosophy and religion. Although Leif hadn't been to college, and had some stuttering issues which had made him shy to speak up in class when he was in school, he read voraciously, so his opinions were not just talking out of his ass like her father had been doing when she was growing up. It used to annoy her the way her father would talk out of his ass about certain topics, without a valid opinion to back himself up, and didn't even want to listen to Lynne's reasoned facts.

Her father thought she thought she was too smart, since she'd gone to Yale. But it had nothing to do with Yale. She had no problem with respecting someone's well-read opinion, and didn't give a shit where they went to college, or if they'd only finished the eighth grade. She simply liked people to have invested the time to read before formulating an opinion, or at least have sound reasons for coming to certain conclusions. Leif read up on the things he'd spoken about. He also came up with some sound reasoning's for his viewpoints. He may not have been to college, but he was a smart man.

So, when Leif referred to God as a She, naturally she was curious. Obviously, having been to college she was exposed to the idea that God may take on many different forms, and that His deity could be expressed in many fashions, and even that some believed in polytheistic Gods. But it had never been safe for her to express such things, the things she was learning in her college world, with her parents, nor had she ever given much stock to these radical views touted by her history of religion and philosophy professors. The ideas seemed a little bit scary and uncomfortable to her, just so different than the way she was raised.

She and Leif didn't talk about God much, but they definitely talked about religion. Lynne felt guilty about lapsing and not going to church, even though she hated the faith she was raised in, she felt she should be finding another church home, but Leif had patiently reasoned with her that God wasn't found in a church, he was found in your heart, and your soul. One way to find God was within the bible, not necessarily with organized, and man-made religion. He emphasized that she might find God there, but she may not. And there were other books that led to God. Not just the Christian bible. The Koran, the Torah, and other books led to him as well, even if Leif mentioned being more familiar with the bible himself.

She was fascinated- but she didn't necessarily agree. However, these differences were some of the spark that made their bond so exciting. He was a complete hippie when it came to his views on religion and God. He'd even given her a book about exploring faith, and the commonalities in all great religions. She'd devoured the book and they had great discussions on it. What she loved the most was the way that sexy man would stare deeply, and meltingly in her eyes, ask her what she thought of it, and he really wanted her to tell him. When she told him, he told her that her brains made her even fucking sexier.

His brain, made him sexy to her as well.

And she was curious about this God being a "she" shit.

"Did you say...She, when you were talking about God," said Lynne.

"Yeah, I did Lynney. Why?" he asked playfully raising his eyebrows at her.

She could tell that they were about to get involved in a mentally stimulating conversation. So she went and sat beside her hippie boyfriend on the couch, waiting to hear what philosophy this was that he had. He was so different from any man she'd ever known and she loved it!

"Because...because I never thought of God as She. I mean Leify the bible says 'He' when it talks about God. And it's pretty clear on it too," she said softly.

"Yeah...Yeah I know it does. But there are many faiths that think that God might be a She. I'm actually of the opinion that since God is a spirit, that it doesn't have a sex. Like, Ghosts aren't male or female...not the way we are But I do believe that God has certain characteristics, which personify him and stuff. Well, look at it this way, I find it hard to believe, when I look at the way God made women the mothers of the earth, and life flows through you little women, that...well that...if I refer to God it has to be He. If he makes women the mother's sometimes God might be a she. I use both Lynne-y. Sometimes he, sometimes she," he said softly, reflectively.

"I like that. Politically correct with your God pronouns. That's kinda sexy and liberal Leif," she chuckled.

"You would laugh at me. That's that strict upbringing of yours. But I have to say Lynne...you didn't see your beige flesh naked when I was bathing you. At least you can't look at your little body the way I do. If you looked at a woman's body the way a man does, you'd say, there's no way in hell that I can't entertain the possibility that God might possibly be a she. He made your naked little body look like a Goddess, and these little bodies you women have, have been getting men into a whole hell of a lot of trouble for centuries," he added with a chuckle.

Lynne laughed. She laughed so hard she snorted. Then she said-

"Well, I don't know Leif. I mean, I will agree with you that the naked woman's body is really beautiful. I'm not talking about my body, just bodies in general, although you are sweet and flattering, but yeah, the swell of the breasts, the hips, the ass, the long limbs, we women are something to look at naked...but I think...I think you men are something special to look at too. And I think...I think if we are going to have a debate like this Leif, that, you need to let me see you naked, fully naked, the way I was naked when you gave me a bath a few days ago, and I'll give you my verdict, on whether the male body is beautiful enough to be considered godlike. I'll say this- I've seen that sexy chest of yours, and those thick ass arms, and they make me entertain the possibility that, He might be a man as well. I believe your wonderful body is made in his image. So...stand up and let me undress you," murmured Lynne softly.

A grin played on his lips.

"Oh woman, you are tempting me and I-"

She held a finger to his lips.

"This is to settle a debate. You said my body is beautiful, and that makes you believe that God is a She. I'm telling you that what I see of your body is beautiful so far, and he might be a He. I'm asking you to let me see your beautiful body, to settle this debate. Besides, I've wanted to see you completely naked since I hid behind the dumpster when you were singing and I saw your muscly back. Even then, I imagined what all of it looked like. Stand up before me," she cried softly placing her hand in his and pulling him up from the couch.

"Lynne, sweetheart," he groaned. Lynne pulled and licked, and suckled his lips.

"Shhh...no talking. Just settle the bet Leify," she groaned passionately sucking his ear.

"I just want to see this sexy body of yours, because I'm convinced that your body is beautiful too. And that...that you're made in his image too," she whispered into his mouth.

He stood, so tall above her, and she saw him rock back on his heels, and even though he was much taller than her, and obviously stronger, she felt him surrender to her.

"Oh Lynne, you make me feel so good," he murmured as she toyed with the hem of his T-shirt, kissing him around his belly button.

Then she started kissing around his narrow, rippled waist. She lifted his shirt further, and licked in the furrow of his belly button.

She heard him chuckle with joy and felt his fingers tighten in her hair.

Her heart delighted to hear him, just chuckling with joy. He made her feel so good she giggled freely when he was loving her, with his gentle lips and tongue. A joyful chuckle, full of pleasure. His was just more masculine. It was delightful to have the same effect on him, as she undressed him.

He helped her by peeling his shirt off of his shoulders the rest of the way.

And damn it, he was so beautiful to her, water lined her eyes. He was hard, and solid, broad chest, rippled stomach, narrow waist, and a small smattering of curly blonde hair, starting under his belly button and hinting at what must be beyond.

And those thick ass arms! Lynne was swooning.

"I...I think this stomach of yours, and this chest of yours, is like a Greek God," she murmured.

Now, he chuckled and was bashful.

"Are you getting shy my Leify? That's damn adorable. You're, you're sexy as hell Leif, and you have been, since the moment I saw you standing on the stoop out there in the cold," she added softly.

"I don't think...I don't think God makes us as yummy as your little bodies though," he said softly.

"Oh now, I don't know. What about these huge, sexy ass arms of yours? Again, the Greek Mythology. Do you, Do you remember those myths? And, since you believe God can be found in almost everything...then why...why...might it not be found in a perfect body like yours. His divinity might be also reflected in a male body. You couldn't sculpt a more perfect body than that body you have," she moaned, kissing his bicep.

She pulled down his sweatpants with gentle hands.

Then it was her turn for a loving chuckle.

"Nice Legs too. Of course I've seen them before. Step...step out of the pants," she added softly.

He stepped out of the pants. Now he was naked save his boxer shorts, and he seemed like miles of rippled, tan, Caucasian skin, all flanked with curly exotic blonde hair on his arms, and over his stomach, and even on his cute big toes.

"All that blonde hair against that tan white body. Never seen anything so beautiful before. Oh hell, I think this proves me right about this God business...naked men, naked men are as beautiful as women," she said gently kissing him behind his knee.

When he stepped out of his pants, she started kissing him around his toes.

"Yeah, even your toes are sexy, with the little blonde patches," she remarked huskily.

He let out a soft groan.

"Oh Lynne your kisses feel so good to me woman!" moaned.

She stopped crouching over his feet, and began to kneel. As she started to kneel, she was eye level with is crotch and she saw his manhood start to stand out tall, and proud.

"And soon we are getting to what might be the most beautiful part Leif. I'm sorry I was so scared of it before, but I want it now...I can't wait to see it," she murmured cupping his buttocks.

She reached under his boxer shorts, and grabbed onto his haunches. She crawled around to the other side of him, on his knees, so that she was now facing the back of him.

Then she reached under his boxer shorts, and she started to squeeze his tight ass.

"I've been eyeing this tight, sexy ass of yours since I was hiding behind the dumpster, watching you perform. I saw it, in those old ass Levis that you wear on the stage. It gave me a fever...It...well, whoever says that white men don't have nice asses, they haven't seen this sexy ass that you have Leif," she murmured pulling down his boxers.

And she loved seeing his pale, white bottom. It was so pale it was almost ivory. Like a baby's ass. Adorable.

She chuckled.

"Oh Damn, it' so cute!" she exclaimed giggling.

"Hey, don't go laughing at my ass!" he said.

"Baby don't be mad, I didn't mean to laugh. I've never seen anything so cute before. I love the color, so cute and pale. Never seen nothing like that before! It's so beautiful! Soft and pure as a baby's bottom," she murmured biting his left ass cheek gently.

He groaned.

"Oh Lynne, you're making me want you!" he cried.

"Well now, it's really getting settled now," she murmured.

And, remembering the tender delight's he'd shown her with his tongue she lifted his haunch with her finger and licked the tender meet between his own thigh and his own ass.

"Oh that feels good! No wonder you cream your panties when I do it," he cried loudly.

She pulled his boxers over his knees.

She saw the shadow of his testicles hanging down between his legs as she stood gazing at his cute little ivory ass.

She started kissing his crack. She couldn't help herself. His butt was so round and cute.

"I never had my ass kissed before. Not literally. Damn it feels good!" he cried as she peppered his buttocks with loving kisses.

It struck Lynne then, that Leif had been missing a lot during those previous sexual encounters. He knew pleasure, and fun, and he knew how to please a woman...but he hadn't known love.

Love moved you to want to kiss your man's soft, sexy bottom.

"I like making you feel good. I want to show you love. When you gave me that bath, something changed in me...I...I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel. And I wanted...I wanted to do anything that would give you pleasure the way that you gave me...you showed me you would do anything to please me...and I wanted I wanted badly to do anything you wanted...I wanted to feel you inside me, and I never felt a feeling so beautiful," she added.

Tears started to flow, and she wiped them away before they started to fall.

From behind, his balls looked so full that they ached. Poor man! He was aching for her. Aching for her because he loved her.

"I've been kinda selfish to you. Oh how sorry I am that it took me so long to want to feel you inside me. I knew...I knew when you loved me enough that you licked me in the ass because you thought it would bring me pleasure, and it gave me so much joy that...that you deserved all the pleasure that I could give you...and...and I knew that, I wanted to feel such a tender man loving me deeply and stroking inside of me...I...I don't think I can ever spend enough time making it all up to you, but all I can do now is try to give you as much pleasure as I can," she murmured licking the painfully purple looking ball sack that hung below his ass.

She kept tickling his balls from behind, with her tongue.

It felt so good to him that she felt him loosing his balance and she pushed gently on his thigh to balance him. It was a powerful thing to see her solid, but slender Leif, so overcome with pleasure that he was wobbly.

"I...I hardly think that you've been selfish Lynney. You've been to hell and back. Suffered pains that no beautiful woman like you should suffer. I offered to be your teacher and show you about sensuality. I think...I think you are learning quite nicely. And I think, I still think we should wait a little bit longer baby. There are still some lessons to learn. Just a few, and something special I wanna tell you first," he groaned with pleasure.

Lynne was now gently sucking on just the very bottom of his puffy testicles.

She crawled on her knees to face him.

"Oh Leif, it's beautiful!" she whispered.

His penis was a pale shade of angry looking pink, it flared out into a head that was an even deeper looking pink. It looked hard and full of aching pleasure.

Her mouth watered. She wanted to taste it so much. She felt tingly and moist. She was so excited, she felt like a virgin. She'd never sucked a man's penis before. She'd been raised to think that was dirty. But nothing, nothing seemed dirty with Leif. That first day, when he spent the night, and slept on her couch, and she saw his beautiful body sprawled out, she knew then, that she wanted to suck his cock and taste his cream, but she felt shy.

"What's beautiful," he asked.

He looked down into her brown eyes with his soulful blue eyes.

"That part of you...that...that part of you that makes you a guy. I...what do you want me, what do you want me to call it. I want to use the language that you like, just like, just like how I learned what you wanted to call mine when we were on the counter top," she added softly.

"Oh my sweet little Lynne. You can call my cock whatever you want," he added softly caressing her cheek.

"Cock...cock...is that the word you would like me to use? Is that what turns you on. I just want to do what makes your cock feel nice and hard baby," she added passionately.

"Oh Lynne, that little accent of yours, you could call it celery, and I'd still want to pin you down somewhere and have my way with you. We call yours a pussy, because that's what I like. I love the word pussy. It sounds sweet and sensual. You should call my junk whatever you like. What do you call it in your mind? In your heart. In that secret part of your heart, when you think about us making love, what have you been calling it," he asked.

"You'll laugh..." she said softly.

"No I won't," he said with a teasing smile.

"Penis," she said softly.

He did chuckle.

"Lynne, I don't believe that you only ever think it's a penis. There must be something you call it. Even if it seems silly and you are ashamed, tell me. As long as it doesn't make me laugh hysterically, we'll use your word. What is it? Love Rod, or stick or something,"

"No, stop making fun! Maybe...maybe sometimes, when I'm...when I'm feeling extra naughty I...I secretly like to think of it as a Dick," she added softly.

He stroked her hair so lovingly.

He started to kneel and kiss her but she pushed him back upright, hard.

"Aww, you're so cute and naughty. I just wanted to kiss you. Even the word dick sounds adorable and innocent on your sweet little lips. Such a naughty girl. Such a secret, filthy little sweetheart. That's turning me on. You like the word dick sweetheart. Dick makes your little panties feel wet. I'm a loving boyfriend, so if that's what you like sugar, knock yourself out. I'll call it a dick from now on too,"

"We can call it your cock sometimes too. I heard you use that word before...I know it turns you on,"

"Leif your dick is beautiful baby," she added softly, huskily.

"Big and beautiful," she added. She gently grabbed the shaft.

It was big and beautiful.

She loved the feeling of his hot, hard length in her hands. He felt alive.

"Jesus. I hadn't expected it to feel so good when you touched me," he whispered hotly.

"Well there then. I win this bet. You cried out Jesus. Jesus is a deity. Jesus in response to the reflection of the beauty in male form," she added softly.

He chuckled.

"Well played Lynne. Well played. You win, you win," he groaned with pleasure.

Stroking it, it felt big, and powerful. She didn't have a lot to compare it too, and she'd been terrified of a dick before, but he had the biggest one she'd ever seen.

Now she wanted to realize the tangible reality of what it would feel like inside of her.

She knew he wanted them to wait some more before he penetrated her, but she couldn't wait to at least feel his hardness inside of her lips.

"Oh Leify, it's so much more beautiful than I imagined," she whispered softly over the head.

"Leify I love your dick. It's perfect to me," she whispered.

Her breath was getting closer, and closer to his shaft.

"Oh sweetheart. I've never felt so excited before. Your hot breath is almost making me wanna come," he chuckled.

He ran his fingers through her hair and gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She leaned forward, and gently started licking over the head of his hot, pink cock.

She just loved the smooth, sexy feel of the mushroom head.

"Oh sweetness I never imagined that shit could feel so good," he murmured.

She looked up into his soulful blue eyes. She loved being on her knees before this man she loved so much. She wanted to serve him, be obedient to his every need right now and give him so much pleasure and joy, the same way he served her.

"Do you like me touching you," she asked.

Her voice was soft and throaty when she closed her lips on he head of his penis humming like a humming bird.

"Oh Shit, yes, yes I love you baby!" he moaned loudly.

She slowly, gently removed her lips from his dick, popping his dick out gently as though it was a lollipop.

"I like it when you moan because it's good Leif. I never sucked a dick before, but I started reading up on it a few weeks ago. I've been studying, ways to make your man feel good, and I'm so eager to learn new experiences," she moaned.

"That's nerdy as hell Lynne. You might be just learning but you are a sweet, sexy, nerdy little thing, making me feel good, and I love everything about you," he added with a husky chuckle.

Tease her for studying would he? He was playful, and how she loved this man. Since he teased her she wanted to make him playfully ache and beg for mercy.

Then she licked him on the sensitive underside of his head.

He clenched his ass cheeks together, and that's when she knew how thoroughly, she was pleasuring him.

She removed her lips from his dick again. She looked at the head of his dick again. She was so curious about that lovely slit. She wondered if something would feel good gently sliding in that slit. The way his tongue felt when it slid in her hot wet slit.

Oh she was feeling so tingly and moist worshiping his dick. She felt so tingly and creamy in her panties she wanted to masturbate but she didn't want to distract herself from lovingly servicing his cock and filling it with pleasure.

She pointed out her tongue, and tenderly started licking in the slit.

"Oh. Oh Lynne baby I love you," he murmured caressing her cheek.

"I'm coming, oh you made my dick feel so good!" he groaned, and he pushed her head back hard by her forehead knocking her off balance, and down off her knees onto her haunches.

A mountain of hot creamy cum erupted gently from the head of his pink cock head like a steamy volcano.

Lynne looked longingly at his come just gurgling out of his pink beautiful cock. He looked like he felt so good, and while he came much sooner than she expected she felt happy and proud to have satisfied him so well the first time out.

She also felt a little bit sad that he'd moved her head away before she'd gotten a taste. His come looked yummy and she loved all of him.

She got back on her knees and took a bold lick of the last vestiges of the sweet cum dribbling from his cock.

He tasted salty, a tinge sweet, and full of earthy vigor. Delicious!

"Mmm...Leify you taste good baby," she murmured as though she was sucking on a piece of candy.

Just that taste was enough that she was hungry for his hot, love cream. She wanted to suck the rest of the cum dribbling from his dick but she felt too shy.

But, now she felt feverish for his dick. Wanted to suck all his creamy love until she bled him dry and he had no more love left to give her. She loved the taste of him, loved submitting to him, loved the feeling of his big, hard cock under her tongue, and the head of it, lovingly in the circle of her tender lips.

She also felt hurt that he pushed her away. She didn't want him to shield her from his love, because he thought she would feel that it was dirty. She was a big girl now! He taught her about love, and part of that love was giving her man pleasure. Sucking his dick. Tasting his come.

"Why did you push me away," she asked softly. Her eyes were filled with water, because she loved what they shared so much.

"I didn't hurt you did I..." he asked offering her his hand so she would stand up.

She stood up and faced him.

"No, you didn't hurt me...I just wanted to taste," she murmured softly.

"I know you did sweetheart, and that would have been fine, but my dick just erupted like Mt. Vesuvius. I didn't expect that I would come so fast. To tell you the truth I'm embarrassed. I have never come so fast, and so hard, at such little stimulation," he added.

His face was flush with embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me. I did the same thing with you, the first time you touched me. I think it's hot that you got that turned on. I hope it felt nice to you," she added softly.

"I never had such a strong orgasm. It happened quickly, but once it started happening, the stimulation was so light that it felt like I was coming forever. It felt amazing. But I didn't want to come on your face, and I thought, the way it felt, I might come on your face. And...I didn't want to do that, not the first time...I thought you might think it was gross, first time out. That was why I pushed your head away. Maybe later I'll come on your face if the idea of it isn't gross to you," he added softly.

He gently kissed her lips. She was delighted and shocked that he kissed her lips, even though she'd only tasted a few drops of his come. She hadn't given blow jobs before, but she already knew how men were, from her raunchy girlfriends and a lot of them, wouldn't come near a woman, after the dick had touched their lips, even if the woman didn't let the man come inside her mouth.

What she shared with Leif was sensual. So special.

"Well are you sure you don't want me to finish cleaning you off, the way you clean me off," she asked softly, gently.

"I...I think if you're going to clean it off, it should probably be hot baby, hot come probably tastes better. I wouldn't know, but I wouldn't want it if it was cold. It's too cold now. Next time you can clean it off...if you still want to," he teased.

She went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth. She tenderly washed of his shaft, and his balls, and his belly, which was sticky with his cold come, then kissing each place that she cleaned.

She went to place the wet washcloth in their pile of dirty laundry, and then fed their cat.

She returned to the living room ready to tease Leif about their discussion about the Deity of God, and whether he was male or female.

Leif had pulled his clothes up and was asleep with his legs stretched out on the couch wearing the most relaxed, and peaceful expression that she'd ever seen.

Her gorgeous man was satisfied. Her heard swelled with pride. It also gave her insight to the way Leif doted on her after they shared their tender intimacies. He was happy to be able to please her. Just like she felt now.

He looked like a blonde wild haired angel. She pushed her nose in his dreadlocks, loving their freshly washed smell. She kissed the rugged outline of his cheek.

Her blonde, beautiful angel. She kissed his eyelashes.

He snuggled into the couch deeper.

He was finally satisfied somewhat. Now that she was learning how to please him, and coming out of her shell, she'd never leave his balls aching like that again.

Balls empty.

Damn, she was so in love with this man.

She went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. Cooking for Leif never seemed like a chore. She loved to feed him. Just like he fed her soul.


	21. Chapter 21

***

Lynne made him feel beautiful. It was funny feeling that way, he wasn't used to feeling just so lovely, inside and out. And, after wanting her so badly, in each and every way since he first saw her, even her teasing, kissing his body, sucking on his balls, licking on his haunches, and finally, licking his dick like it was a popsicle stick, and sucking it softly like a lollipop had been so amazing that he came. He never came with such gentle stimulation but it felt so good, he felt like he was coming forever. Best orgasm he'd ever had in his life! He'd never had such a gentle orgasm before.

He was ashamed to admit that he came before she even started to suck him good. He never came so fast. Premature ejaculation overload. Doing sensual things with her excited him so much, because he'd wanted her for so long, and she was such a shy little creature, that for her to get nasty with him, to get sensual with him, confide her fantasies, hell, for her to even use the words dick and pussy, only with him, well, that proved how much she loved him, and how close she was feeling with him. The way things were with that sensual little creature, the more hot and sensual it got, the deeper his feelings of love for her were.

If he couldn't even last when she licked his dick like a tootsie roll how the hell did he expect to make it when he finally got to push deep inside her juicy, tight little pussy. He had to get control of himself before she was ready to have sex with him. Damn it if he'd bust a load after five seconds of thrusting and not even make it a good experience for her, like a fucking sixteen year old, because he lusted for her so badly. Part of him putting her off was that he'd lost his nerve. He wanted her so badly he was scared he would come the second he was stroking in her hot little pussy. She was a temptress alright, without even meaning to be, that little saucy accent, the way she moaned, the way she looked at him with the big surprised eyes when things got lusty. Those sexy faces she made when he started making her feel good. The adorable way those cheeks would flush.

The sexy faces she made when she sucked his cock. She really did suck it like she loved how it tasted. He never had a woman make such a big deal over him before. He was starting to see, it was because those women didn't love him. It now seemed to him that for a woman to be enthusiastic for cock, she had to really loved the man. He had his dick sucked before, and it felt good, but those women didn't do it with the enthusiasm that Lynne showed. Lynne loved him, and she licked his cock and looked at him with puppy dog eyes like it was a vanilla tootsie pop.

And it seemed his sweet little Lynne had dick fever now. She was always trying to sneak a glance at it in his jeans. She was always grabbing it when he was kissing her now. He had to brush her hands away sometimes because she kept rubbing his dick through his jeans when he would get passionate kissing, and necking her. And when she kept rubbing, he felt like he might come in his pants. He really did feel like he was in high school again.

He'd wanted to do something special for her, for a long time, ever since the very first day, when he probably went a little too far, touching her, trying to console her, and help her to understand that she was not a failure at life because she was a singer and not using her Yale degrees.

He brought her to the studio in the evenings with him. She helped him clean up the studio, and vacuum. After they did the chores together it was always late, and they had permission from the studio owner to use the equipment.

He started tracking himself for demos before he'd met Lynne. Recording guitar beds, riffs, and solos, and even complete original electric and acoustic songs. When he recorded these songs, he used to have to run the controls on the mixer board, and then go in the studio to record.

Lynne was a little genius, so now that she was with him, he was able to teach her how to use the mixer boards to record his sound, and that freed him from having to be the sound engineer. Plus, with her side gig as a jingle recorder, she didn't get to learn how the mixer boards worked, even though she'd messed around in the studio. But she would need that knowledge if she wanted to be a recording artist. The same way she was helping him be brave and work on his stage presence, he was trying to teach her to record.

And he was getting braver now. In the beginning, he'd recorded with the lights turned all the way down. It made him nervous. Then he turned the lights up a little, but he played with his back to Lynne. Seeing her up there made him nervous.

But she would, after each take, tease him, her voice filling the studio saying

"I wish you'd let someone see those sexy blue eyes, even if you have to close them,"

So he did, little by little. Now he was recording with the lights up at house level, even though his eyes were closed with emotion most of the time.

Next, she'd slowly convinced him to sing. He hadn't wanted to sing at first. His ambition, if he ever went solo, was to be a solo guitar guy, with an emphasis on rock, like a Jeff Beck. But Lynne had worn on him.

"Come on you have a nice voice Leify," she begged him to sing.

It actually started with him saying, he wouldn't sing but he wanted her to lay down a track.

She picked one of her favorites, a song by the R&B group Mint Condition. But she wanted to completely make it over in the rock tradition, so it was like a hard rock ballad. He ended up doing the background vocals for her, the call and response part of the record. And at the playback, she said, you sound so damn good Leif! You should do half the album as your voice singing and the other half as guitar solos. So that was how it was born.

Next, he liked recording her to track...she had a litany of songs that she'd written, and she was a voracious writer, but she never did those tunes to track in a studio. She worked them in along with cover songs during live performances. He wanted her to see what the possibilities were, for her lovely voice, in the studio. So he'd listen to the music she'd recorded on her mac, those simple piano tracks, and he'd flush out the guitar melodies for her, laying everything over a pretty acoustic bed.

Sometimes, on Saturdays, if he could swing it, he'd get the band in there. After the band did their recordings, he'd save one or two spots for Lynne to give her a full, fleshed out, live backing track on record. And Lynne loved it.

Every minute. A sexy little ham she was, still doing her energetic, quirky, sexy little things, even though no stage audience was there to see her in the booth. It was this persona she had. But now, the stage woman, and Lynne off stage was merging, at least in the boudoir and he loved it.

When she watched the band's shows, she'd remarked offhandedly once,

"I wish I had some CDs to pass out when I play in clubs,"

Soon, she was going to get her wish. He only wished that he could have produced even better tracks, and made her some even nicer bootleg CDs. But the CD he made her were nicer as the ones his band was using, and his own demo effort.

She didn't know he was doing this; that was his plans for the tracks he recorded on her. He'd told her that it was to learn the process of recording, and maybe one day have something she could use, or take to a producer to have a vision. He had to tell the smart curious thing something, she was so inquisitive, anything so as not to ruin the surprise.

He knew from the moment he felt up under her little skirt that he wanted to convince her that nothing about her was a waste. She was going straight to the top doing her own thing, whether she used those Yale degrees or not. And he'd be right there by her side when she did.

***

He hadn't been to the doctor in at least a few years. But he knew he had played it fast and loose with women before Lynne, and he felt that he wanted to make sure that he protected her. He always used condoms, he'd never gone barebacked in a woman, but he wanted to be sure he was clean. She seemed so innocent, hadn't really been around too far, and he just wanted to be sure that he was safe. And maybe, if she felt comfortable, trusting him like that, maybe, one day, he could feel her sweet luscious body without a condom. Maybe not the first time, but in time.

He gave her the results one morning over breakfast. He knew that everything would be negative. Still, it was a relief to see he hadn't picked up anything from his wild days before Lynne.

"What's this baby," she asked when he sat the paper before her.

"I wanted...I wanted to protect you. Just to be sure...that I'm safe...for when we...you know...I don't want to...I never want to get you sick, or anything like that, so I wanted to make sure I wasn't sick. Lynne I've always been real careful, and used...used a rubber...I don't want you to think I was a total sleaze...but I might not want to be as careful with you as I've been with other women," he added tracing her lip gently with his thumb.

"Oh...I...I was always careful with my one partner before you, also...we always used condoms. My parents would have killed me, just absolutely murdered me if I'd gotten pregnant without being married. We were super careful. But I think it's really sweet that you went out and got tested and...and I think I should too...maybe...start planning what we wanna use if, you wanna, well...you know..." she added with a smile.

They knew without speaking that the shared implication was that he wanted to cum inside her, and what they would be doing if they weren't gonna use condoms.

"Wouldn't that be special Lynne. Nothing between us. Skin to Skin. It would be my first time doing that with a lady...and you could feel my life inside you like that. And I could be inside you like that. I don't, I don't want to share that with anyone else but you. Oh Lynne I dream of it. It would be wonderful," he added.

She looked at him, with those thick coke bottle glasses she was using to look at the morning paper, and he could see, her eyes were glazed with passion, and he didn't need to ask her to figure out that she was already dreaming about him coming inside her.

***

It should have been a long night in the studio. Lynne always dusted and emptied the little office trash cans, and he always vacuumed the whole thing and wiped everything down with cleaner. But tonight, he had planned a little surprise for her. He couldn't wait to give it to her!

"Hey babe, There's a box of shit over there in the corner. Can you bring it over to me?" asked Leif.

"Leif, baby that's a big ass box! It looks heavy," said Lynne.

She was whining. He grinned. Wait until she saw what was in the box.

"I know sweetheart. But see if it's too heavy for you, if it's too heavy I'll help, but I need it moved so I can sweep in that corner over there," he teased.

She was giving him that sassy, black woman eye roll.

That little eye roll that amused him so much, especially when she was giving it to someone else and not him.

Her eye roll said, 'why don't you move it yourself'.

It was the same eye roll she'd given him when they first met, and he tried to shake her hand.

"Ugh, Okay Leif! But you owe me," she said dragging her feet.

"Hey, I don't mind paying you," he teased licking his lips. He licked them nastily at her, as though he was licking her little womanhood.

She shot him a playful little evil eye.

He laughed inside. He knew the box was fucking heavy. Full of her surprise.

She went over to the corner, assessing the box. She stooped down to try to lift it.

"What the hell is in that damn box. Oh my god, I can't lift this thing. I'm going to take some of the shit out of here. Leif this is ridiculous. You need to get over here and help your woman, boy," said Lynne.

She was muttering and cursing under her breath.

"Got me over here with this heavy assed box in the corner...it's heavy as shit..."

Then Leif heard a shriek.

"Oh My God! What is this! That's me! Leif what is this! Oh no, this is too cool,"

And all he could do was smile.

He never felt prouder.

He pulled a bottle of wine from the cabinet located beside the mixing board console. He'd been hiding it for his surprise for Lynne.

He took out two plastic cups.

She was still in the corner.

She'd pulled out more CD's.

She was crying.

"It's got my face on it and everything. And look at that still of me singing. Man it looks professional. This is just too damn sweet Leif, I can't believe it," she added dabbing at the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Well believe it. I only wish I had the money to master them better. Welcome to Lynne Miller's listening party huh?" he asked.

"In the fridge, there's some cheese and fruit. Go get it for us, and then we can listen to the CD. Bet you won't complain about getting that now that you know what was in that big ass box," he teased.

She took out the fruit, the cheese, and two small plates, and walked over to the mixer board where he was. She spread the bounty out on the table and sat beside him in the swivel chair next to his own.

"Nobody has ever done anything so sweet for me before! Not anyone I was close to like that. Taking an interest in my career like that. Leif I can't help it, I'm just so weepy, you make me feel like the most special woman in the world," she said crying again.

"Well Lynne, sweetness, you are the most special woman in the world to me. Anything I can do, to make you know, how much light you've brought into my world, and how you've made my life more complete, well hell, I'm happy to do it."

Lynne was looking sexy and adorable to him in a white turtleneck, and a white corduroy mini skirt. She had on white tights almost thick enough to be pants, and these cute huge white furry little boots. She was dressed for the cold. It was deep in the middle of fall now.

As usual, the sexy thing was braless but he could see her thick little nipples through that thick white cotton turtleneck sweater. She actually looked like a little school girl. Oh, what he would do to her with his mouth later for them to celebrate having her own mixed CD of tracks to give away, or sell after the show. But he wanted her to leave on that little schoolgirl looking skirt and turtleneck, and take off the tights and her panties, while he sucked on her pussy as long as she could stand it. He liked teasing it gently with licks and kisses until she begged for him to give her some steady stimulation so she could come.

Until she flooded everywhere. And, if she was a good girl, he'd play with her with a finger, or maybe two. She was relaxing, and really learning to enjoy penetration with one or two gentle fingers. She loved it now. Rocked her hips, moaned, and bit her lips. The pleasure was genuine, he could tell, as were those sweet spasms of her hot little pussy around his fingers, as he played with the spongy part deep inside her. He felt so guilty sometimes, when they were sharing a moment like this, and all he could think of was sex. But, that was because he was in love, and in lust with her. He couldn't separate the two too well sometimes. Thankfully, although shy, Lynne was a very sexual creature too. Really sensual.

"Leif, you are the most beautiful man I've ever met! I want to make you feel so good just how you make me feel!" she exclaimed.

She jumped in his lap so quickly, and started kissing him so ravenously that she startled him.

Even though they'd been kissing a little while now, the feeling of her soft sensual mouth, and her luscious tongue never failed to simply startle him with the pleasure of how good it felt. How wonderful she tasted.

He squeezed her tight in his arms, reveling in the feeling of her braless little breasts mashed up firmly against his chest. He traced her little chin dimple as she forced her tongue even deeper into his mouth, tracing his tongue in sensual rapid circles with her own smaller tongue. Her eager, kitten like aggression both turned him on, and tickled him to laughter with her spontaneity.

So he laughed playfully into her mouth. She was giggling too. She nibbled and bit at his lips. Then, she looked into his blue eyes with her beautiful big brown ones. She kissed his cheek, and his forehead with gentle lips.

He loved the tenderness between the two of them, and the closeness.

"How can I make you feel good Leif? How can I make you feel like heaven like you make me feel," she whispered sweetly in his ear.

She made him feel so sensual and good, he squirmed on the chair with her in his lap, and then he was embarrassed that wriggling like that was girly, the way Lynne wriggled when he kissed her. But she stoked such a fire in him. Such a fire of passions and temptations denied.

Oh sometimes, sometimes he wanted to make love to that sweet little thing so badly. Sometimes he didn't want to wait anymore. Hell, he never wanted to wait anymore! But he did it for her. He wanted her to enjoy sex, and penetration, and understand what pleasure and love felt like. Besides, he had some special questions to ask her, and he figured that they could wait until after he'd asked her these questions. He wanted to do it in time for the answers to be settled before they visited his parents at Christmas. Hell his mother Linda already loved her, and now, she would sometimes ask him to put Lynne so early in the once per week call he was jealous.

So, he could wait, but sometimes it was so hard. Her pretty little body was aching to be made love to, by a gentle man who loved her with all his heart, and would give her pleasure. And once she understood about the sweet pleasure of tender lovemaking, maybe then he could fuck her sometimes. If she wasn't too scared of fucking because of her previous experiences. He only wanted to fuck her sometimes. She was too sexy not to fuck. Jesus! He'd be gentle most of the time. He'd only fuck her occasionally.

"I want to make you happy like you make me Leif," she murmured sucking his earlobe.

"You do make me happy sweetness. You make me happy everyday," he murmured patting and rubbing her cute little ass.

"I want to make you happy like I did that morning when we compared bodies, to see which body, God was talking about, a man, or a woman, when he said, he made man in His image. Oh Leif, I dream about it. I know you said, let's not have sex yet, but ever since, it's all I can think about is tasting you, so much I feel sick," she groaned.

She kissed him again. This time, there was a sexy, nasty cadence to her kiss. The way she kissed him, made him know exactly what she was thinking about. His dick.

He loved her little reading glasses. Have mercy she looked like an innocent angel. His innocent naughty angel. Half her hair was in a ponytail, the other part of her hair, hanging down shoulder length in the back. Such a sweet, innocent, freaky little creature. No one would know but him. He loved it. Yes! What he'd been dreaming of since he first saw her. A secret, special, nasty bond between two people who loved each other like mad.

"I...I want to...I want to feel you," she murmured deliriously against his lips.

Her hot breath made his groin throb.

"I...I want it in my mouth so much Leif," she moaned sucking and gently biting his lips.

Her hand moved sensuously up under his blue sweater.

"Oh, oh Lynne, sweetie, I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too. Oh it's so hard for me," she moaned, and she squeezed it in his jeans.

"Lynne baby it aches. Don't tease my dick like that. I don't want to come in my good jeans. You make me feel like a helpless little boy," he moaned.

"Baby, you wasting your come in those Levis, is, is the last thing in the world I want you to do," she murmured, unbuckling his pants buckle.

"I can't help squeezing it Leify. It's so sexy all big and hard like that," she panted.

She reached under her own skirt and squeezed and rubbed her little crotch, with her right hand, while squeezing and rubbing his own cock in his pants, with her other hand

She wanted his cock so bad she was playing with her cute little pussy, just thinking about it...what she was about to do.

God damn it, sometimes he wanted to bang the living daylights out of that beautiful little woman. She was just like a pot full of tasty treats on the stove filled all the way up to the top and about to boil over.

She hopped out of his lap so quickly she startled him.

"Mmm pull down your pants Leify I wanna suck it so bad!" she cried.

"Oh my sexy little sweetheart," he called gently, and before he could even take his pants down,

She was pulling his jeans down around his ankles.

Then she was kissing around his stomach and all over his blonde pubic hair and his balls, and his haunches as she pulled down his boxers over his thighs, calves, and ankles.

She kissed everywhere that she exposed except his aching dick. Oh he felt so good already he thought he might come everywhere and she hadn't even sucked him yet.

She pushed him down towards the chair. She was small, and he was lean, tall and muscular, so she couldn't really push him off balance, but clearly, he knew she wanted him to sit down, and he obeyed her like a schoolboy, his cock ramrod hard, pointing towards the ceiling.

"I love your sexy pink dick!"

No woman had ever made him feel so proud of his maleness before. He felt flattered and adored having his cock worshiped.

But Leif's pleasure was just beginning.

Just like before, she started her tender explorations of him, around his haunches. She gently licked and nibbled at them while he groaned with pleasure.

Then, the glorious licking and kissing of his testicles while she gently stroked his shaft between her index and middle finger.

Then she picked up his hardness, and licked a trail from his ball sack, all the way up to the tip of the underside of his dick.

"You aren't gonna waste it this time are you my Leify? Your honey wants to taste it," she murmured and she pouted.

Oh God did he love this woman! He traced her sexy full lips with his fingers so gently and kissed her forehead.

"I won't waste none baby,"

She drew the most erotic circles around his dick, with a hot tongue that took his breath away, before closing her mouth on his dick like a humming bird.

His body was throbbing with the raw pleasure of the sweet, hot, wet feeling of her lips, but his heart was throbbing with love, looking at her sweet little innocent face, her eyes looked like their little kitten, looking up to him for love, and approval.

Wanting to please her man.

He wanted her to know, just how much he adored her too. He dotingly stroked her cheeks, and ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted her to know what a good job she was doing sucking his cock, and how good she made him feel. He wanted her to feel special, and proud, and sexy, like a good lover.

He felt her pick up the pace of the sucking.

God, it felt good, and he couldn't hide the pleasure flashing on his features and flushing his face as he stroked the crown of her hair.

He wouldn't break eye contact with her. He wanted her to feel how much he cared about her, even as she was on her knees, serving him.

"Suck it good baby. I love you so much!"

She looked at him angelically and took his dick even deeper into her mouth, further back towards the soft pallet of her mouth.

Her lips felt so good on his head he was squirming in the seat again.

Soon he felt her very gently start to masturbate the shaft.

"Oh Lynne, that's perfect. Don't stop sweetie," he murmured tenderly, stroking her lips with encouragement.

Those hot innocent lips on his dick, slurping him with a fever. Sweet little lips that had never been come in before, she'd taken him so deeply into her throat. Just a little bit further and the little creature would be gagging.

He would never gag her though. He was careful not to thrust. It was beautiful intimacy, and her putting so much of his cock, deeply into her hungry lips, let him know that she trusted him, not to betray her trust and cause her pain and degradation by choking her, being overly eager. That was coming a long way for her...the way the poor little creature had been victimized in the past.

But the sensation, the sensation of her hot mouth enveloping him like that, it made him want her pussy more.

She suckled him like she was sucking a popsicle, slow, but with passionate force.

"Oh Lynne, sweetness," murmured Leif.

He Leaned backwards into the chair, removing some of his dick from her lips.

It felt so good and he needed to move.

She was on her knees, and she crawled backwards a little bit. She was sensing his rhythm. She released some of his dick from her lips so she could suck more passionately. She was learning to be such a good little lover. She worked her mouth back and forth slowly, gently on the head, rubbing the shaft with her cupped hand. Then she started tickling the slit with her tongue while she sucked. While she sucked him, he saw her, masturbating herself, under that skirt, as though, touching him had her so torqued up she had to touch herself.

God, he couldn't stand the little visual of that sweet nasty little creature anymore, or the pleasure those hot wet lips and eager tongue were causing his cock.

He bellowed with joy.

When she saw him, grip one of the chair arms, her eyes looked over his fingers and back into his blue eyes.

Nothing had ever felt so good to his dick. No one had ever given him such pleasure before.

The joy and pleasure engulfed his aching shaft.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm about to come. Oh Lynney, sweetheart, I love you!" he moaned loudly.

He just felt gobs, and gobs of pleasurable, spine tingling relief shoot out of his dick. He couldn't believe he was coming in her sweet little lips while she sucked the head like he tasted like a vanilla tootsie pop.

His hot come splattered everywhere in her mouth, his balls were tight, and aching, and they now spewed relief and pleasure everywhere.

Just gobs and gobs of sticky white come. Soon it wouldn't even fit all into Lynne's innocent mouth.

She furrowed her brow a little bit, and he worried at first that she didn't like it, but soon he saw this love sick look flash on her features, and she had tears in her eyes, but they didn't look like bad tears. It looked like she loved him so much.

His load seeped everywhere, down the corners of her mouth, some dribbled down the pad of her lip. All his white creamy cum on her perfect, pouty little lips, her perfect, light black skin, it even dribbled on her sweet, sexy little chin, towards that little dimple.

It was a prodigious amount of come.

Sweet little thing, he hadn't meant to fill her lips with so much come that it would be gurgling out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry angel," he murmured as she gently, slowly released the head of his dick, but not before kissing the tip even though her mouth was still runny with his come.

Oh it was so erotic, Leif felt a little more semen leak out of his dick and he was still tingling with pleasure.

He impulsively reached for her mouth, to wipe his come off her face and the come that had dribble down her cheek, but she looked at him like he was going to take away her candy.

He thought she'd spit it out, it being her first time and everything, but she swallowed.

"Oh baby, I love that you swallowed it sugar...I love you too, I love what you do to me too,"

She closed her eyes the first time she swallowed, and made a face, not like it was disgusting but like she was getting used to the flavor of it. Sampling. Tasting it. Like one would taste vanilla on their tongue. She was sexy, adorable, and his nasty little sweetheart with that cum still leaking around her lips and chin.

Still on her knees, she swallowed a few more times. It took her three swallows to gobble up his come.

She gobbled it up like it was ice-ream on the second two swallows of his cum.

"Come give your man a kiss baby," he crooned sweetly.

He knew her lips were still filled with his come, her mouth still creamy with the outlines of his come, but he didn't care. He wanted to do every secret, tender nasty thing he could with her. If she could slurp his come, he didn't see why they shouldn't share the taste of it together, just like he shared the taste of her juices with him. The idea of eating his come with her, aroused him...a secret private pleasure just between them.

After they finished feeding each other his come, they could feed each other her sweet pussy juices.

"Really?" she asked, her voice was still thick with his semen.

Damn! He'd come a lot, he'd been aching to ejaculate so fiercely in any sweet part of his little woman for so long. He'd filled her mouth so full her voice was sticky with it. Mercy!

He pulled her toward him passionately by the back of her neck.

She stood up, sat in his lap, and he kissed her, tasting his own earthy taste of his sweet salty spunk, the flavor of Lynne's sweet moist kiss.

"Mmm, you taste so good to me Leify. I love your hot cum," she groaned between their passionate tongue kisses.

Then he licked and sucked all the cum off her lips, off her chin, and off her cheek.

"Nothing is forbidden for us to share Lynne. I want us to have our own sweet, loving, nasty playground. Freaky stuff that only we do," he added.

"Oh Leif, I want to be your nasty little sweetheart forever. I love you so much Leif,"

"I love you too Lynne. You will always be my nasty little sweetheart...I'm never gonna stop loving you. And soon you'll see how much. Now, someone was naughty and interrupted her own listening party. Shall we," he said pouring her a glass of wine.

***

She'd loved sucking Leif's dick! It was erotic, and sensual. It made her feel like his special, naughty sweetheart. How he was awakening her sexuality! She liked being on her knees, prostrate and serving him with pleasure. He'd served her with pleasure so much, it seemed selfish not to try to please him orally as raunchily as she could. She loved the feeling of his thick, hot dick just throbbing with pleasure in her lips. The rigid, sensual feel of the sensitive gland on the back side of his dick, the smooth, sensual, silky feel of his pink spongy head. The sensation of her mouth being filled up full with his hot hardness, so much hardness her jaw got tired, and she'd had to pull back a bit.

And she loved the taste of him. A little salty, a little sweet, and earthy. He was yummy. She wanted him to feed her his love juices a little more frequently. A lot more frequently. She'd slurp his come as much as he'd allow and beg him for more.

And she knew she'd looked like a dirty, nasty little woman with his semen dribbling from her lips, but she hadn't minded that, not one little bit, that she looked like his nasty, naughty little sweetheart. It was for his eyes only. And it was so beautiful, and special that way. And she never thought, never could have imagined sharing such an intense bond with another person. It was so beautiful seeing how the tingly pleasure that they shared, seemed to increase the love. And it was so natural that way.

It was like their own little world. Their own private playground of pleasure with nothing to come between them; the ravenous way they approached the sexual pleasure underscored the pleasure that they took in other parts of their lives together. Cuddling in the evenings, sharing meals, playing together. Helping each other to improve their craft, it was all wound up in the beautiful whole of their lovemaking.

***


	22. Chapter 22

***

Lynne was getting along great with his mother. She loved teasing him about how his mother loved her. He was getting jealous. She and Linda spent long times talking on the phone when she called for Leif. Linda would give her gardening tips. She'd send his mom pictures to show how her garden was doing.

His mom was really looking forward to their visit now. And, she wanted to taste some of Lynne's creole cooking, that she'd learned from her Grandma. She could have killed Leif for making such a big deal about the way she cooked on the telephone. Now she had some serious expectations to live up to! His mother had mapped out a whole list of things that Lynne needed to see, since she'd never been to California.

She was happy that the two of them were dating. But she'd slip in reminders that they were both young and had their whole lives ahead of them. This was also a time when they should be finding their passion in life. Lynne reassured her that their shared love was making their life passions stronger. And, also that they were not forgetting to experience the rest of the world, although these days, their worlds were wrapped up in each other.

His mother told her that they would be very comfortable during their stay, and she was not at all old fashioned. She knew that they slept together, so she would be putting them in the guest cottage where Leif used to stay right before he moved out. Lynne almost dropped the phone with embarrassment. On the other hand, she thought it was wonderful that Leif and Linda had such an open relationship that he could be honest, and be himself around her, and not have to hide any portion of who he was. She envied him.

And she was relieved that his family, at least his mother, was so receptive to their relationship. It didn't seem there would be anything standing in their way as far as race relations on his side of the family. If there were any problems, it would be due to personality conflicts as they got to know each other. Those were easier to deal with than racial problems.

She was also looking forward to spending the Christmas Holidays with Leif's parents, because it would be her first, real Christmas. Her family eschewed material gift giving's and celebration at Christmas, as part of their church religion. Christmas was not holy, because it had become commercialized. It also, according to their church lore, was not on Jesus's birthday. So, it was always a bleak time in Lynne's home with a simple dinner and no gifts. But, what was most hypocritical of all was the way her father spoiled her, and her mother with every gift under the sun as soon as January 2nd rolled around. So, it was almost Christmas. It just wasn't on that day. What a hypocrite! It was still commercial shenanigans.

Lynne hadn't told Leif all of this. She was embarrassed. She wondered why her family could not be normal, like his family. One thing she'd always looked forward to, was the Thanksgiving Holiday. While they did not call it Thanksgiving, they called it Family Dinner day. And, instead of Turkey, they had chicken, but all the usual trimmings. She felt hurt, and sad, knowing that they would probably not be inviting her over during the Thanksgiving holidays, even though she was their own daughter, because she had broken ranks with their church.

She started planning her own, fun informal Thanksgiving dinner that included Leif, some of his bandmates, and even Janelle, who wouldn't be able to make it home to her parents in Chicago because of a deadline for the political column she wrote for a New York Paper. So, she was ever so surprised, when she was preparing baked catfish, smothered in hot sauce for Leif, while he followed her around in the kitchen like a puppy, playfully getting out pans, ingredients, feeling her up, and messing up stuff, when her iPhone rang, and it was her mother.

Leif had never talked to her parents before, and when he figured out it was her mother, his curious blue eyes were staring her up and down trying to figure out what was going on in the conversation. She didn't talk about her parents much, just let Leif know that their relationship was not open like the relationship that he had with his parents, and that they were very disappointed in her, and there were problems in that relationship.

He heard her starting to decline the Thanksgiving dinner, and he said softly,

"I'd like to go,"

Lynne looked panic stricken. She could have killed Leif.

She shook her head no back and forth and he shook his head yes, and then even threatened to take the phone.

She looked at him with wide eyed shock.

"Sure...sure Mom, I guess I'll see you Thursday,"

She hung up the phone and glared at him.

"Damn it Leif! Are you happy now. Ugh! I don't want to go back to that Damn house for Thanksgiving I want to spend it with you. With my new friends and family. You and your crazy assed band members and my best friend," said Lynne.

"Oh Lynne, honey, you can't keep hiding from them forever sweetheart," he added lovingly, kissing her forehead.

She playfully head butted him.

He chuckled.

Then reached over and lazily began tickling her arm pit while she shrieked and squealed with laughter.

"Stop that! I'm not hiding from them," she said with an exasperated voice.

She and Leif had this conversation before.

"Like hell you aren't! Don't you think it's time that you told them about me sweetheart? After all, my mom already likes you more than she likes me. Damn it if you'll be calling her mom and she's still fucking Linda to me," said Leif.

They both chuckled.

"It's different with daughter's Leif. She just had you and your old ass big headed, as you describe him, brother, and she never had a daughter before. That's what she said anyway. So beautiful. Can't wait to meet her. But...but it's different than my family. I love my parents, but they are fucking weirdos. You just wait. Wait'll you see what you've gotten us into. And...And the color stuff. Man. I don't know how any of it is gonna go down. At first I thought I'd be nervous with your Mom, and being black and all, but it's no big deal. But wait with my parents. It is so many things. It's color, it's religion. It's dreadlocks. They are fucking weird and it'd be better if you don't meet until after we have three babies!" fumed Lynne.

Leif chuckled.

"Do you know how cute you are when you get all passionate and hype...because you like something, or you are nervous. It can't be that bad Lynne. We love each other. And even if your relationship is strained, they are still your parents. They made you...such a lovely woman. I want to get to know them. You need to tell them sweetheart. We don't live in a bubble. Just tell them, and we'll feel so much better. Then we'll get all stuffed on turkey together and have such a good time," said Leif with a chuckle.

She knew he was teasing her.

And she just rolled her eyes.

***

"So I've been thinking about this living arrangement of ours Lynne, a long time, and frankly it doesn't make sense," said Leif one evening when they were walking home after his show.

"What living arrangement? I mean it's kinda cool, we have two apartments," said Lynne with a chuckle.

"Yeah...we do...and things get left behind in one, and then we both have to run to the other persons home to pick up shit. Babe, we practically live together. Haven't spent a night apart since we've been dating. We just bounce back and forth from apartment to apartment. And...I can't imagine not waking up next to you in the morning. Plus, there's the issue of two separate rents that we are paying, when we could be just paying one," said Leif.

"Leif, I've got a lot of shit though. All my vintage records, all my old video game systems...my Nintendo, my Atari. What about my piano keyboard too? My Mac,"

Leif cut her off, stating-

"Not to mention all the millions of pairs of clothes, and shoes in your closet, you are like Kim Kardashian or something with all those fucking clothes. Yeah, I know you got a lot of junk and shit. But I think we can fit it all in my apartment for the time being," he said.

"I've got a lot of junk and shit? Me? You've got quite a few videogames yourself, all that guitar shit, a few junky assed guitars, that junky bass, all those cables, wires and stomping pedals. Let's not even get into all your basketball crap...oh and your dreadlock maintenance shit all over my bathroom counter...you have quite a bit of junky assed shit yourself mister," said Lynne.

Leif Howled with laughter and Lynne snorted.

He loved when she put him playfully in his place.

Loved their shared humor. He loved the slight urban flavor of her speech too. Junky assed shit. It was hilarious even if she busted on him.

"Okay, so I've got some junky assed shit too...I'll admit it Lynne, but we can figure out places to cram it all until we get a bigger place. Plus, you could stop paying that rent on your place and save for a really nice demo. You've wanted a real demo for a while, and you deserve it. Just help out with groceries and utilities, and shit, and that still takes a huge load off of me financially, and I know it would help you out too," said Leif.

"Leif...I...I love you but I..."

"But what baby. I mean we almost live together right? Don't you...don't you wanna know that we can't go running back to our own apartments if we have a great big fight. That we have to stick tight and work it out because there is no place to go," said Leif.

He'd just thought about the fact that they hadn't even had a major fight yet.

"Isn't that like marriage though...that's what marriage is about," said Lynne softly.

"It certainly can be what marriage is about...and as serious as this thing is getting sweetheart, we need to figure out what we are doing...this living together stuff can help us figure out the next step," said Leif.

He wanted to start getting plans together to really propose. Living together, and especially if she paid for groceries and utilities could ease some of his financial strain while he saved for an emergency fund. He'd feel much better about marrying her being a little more stable. A few months extra cake, just in case.

"Yeah. I agree. I just...I don't know...I never saw myself living with a man. I just...I always thought I'd be married if I was living with a man. Then again too, up until a few months ago, I never thought I could fall in love with a man, and here I am so...maybe it's an idea worth considering,"

"Lynney, you don't think you live with me now," said Leif chuckling.

"No, we don't live together. I still get my mail at apartment 605. It's cozy and we spend every night at each other's apartments, and I'm very much in love with you, but until one of us moves our junky assed shit into the others home and leaves a forwarding address, I don't think we live together yet. It might feel like we live together, but we don't live together officially," said Lynne.

"It's a technicality. We practically live together and you know it. I've got pantyhose and shit drying in my shower. I've got pink sponge rollers and wrapping paper in my dresser. Just a technicality," said Leif.

"But an important one. I...I never thought I'd live with a man I wasn't married to, I don't want to be that kind of girl," said Lynne.

Leif smiled. He was going to remind her of this conversation when he gave her a glittery engagement ring. But just to see where her head was at, he played along.

"Say what you want, but we are living together honey, whether we want to say otherwise because we live in separate apartments or not. Besides, did you know, did you know that my parents weren't married until I was ten? And I have a brother ten years older than me. My parents have been living together for thirty-two years, and they've only been married for twelve years. My brother and I were at the wedding. The reception was a barbeque in the back yard. But they really married because taxes were eating them alive as the business took off. But you won't find a happier couple. Love isn't in a piece of paper Lynne...it's in your heart," said Leif.

"That...that might be true, but the commitment of marriage, that says everything about the seriousness of a relationship, and the level of, love and trust involved," said Lynne, as they walked into her apartment building.

"Sometimes it does. And sometimes not. Sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends like us are more faithful than couples who have been married for dozens of years. But, that having been said, I think a beautiful woman like you does deserve a princess day, and a pretty marriage license someday if it makes her happy...let's her know that her man loves her with all his heart, and will stand by her. If...If it's done for the right reasons, marriage can be beautiful," he said looking down into her soft brown eyes.

"Leif, you are as smooth as butter. Nice recovery," she murmured softly kissing his top and bottom lips.

And Leif grinned inside. Part of the conversation he had to downplay the importance of marriage was to serve as a smoke screen, so she didn't ruin his surprise for her, right before their exciting Christmas vacation plans with his parents. The other part was because; saving to get a decent ring, and build an emergency fund was killing him, on top of his other bills.

But he loved thinking about surprising her with his special news. She would never see it coming.

He couldn't wait to see what her reaction would be.

But he almost felt certain that she would say yes.

***

Lynne was nervous as hell. She hadn't wanted to introduce Leif to her parents at all. Not so soon. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Leif. He was the most beautiful person she'd ever met. But her parents, and her environment growing up had been very strange. She hadn't felt comfortable explaining everything to Leif, but her parents were a lot different than most parents. Lynne did not want Leif to think she was a weirdo because of her background. She didn't know how to explain things to him very well, so she thought she'd use the hour-long drive as an opportunity to explain things to him.

She also hadn't told her parents that he was coming to visit. She didn't tell them, because she didn't know of a good way to explain to them that she was dating someone who was not only of another race, but was not involved in her parents religion, or in fact, any religion. Not that Leif didn't believe in a creator. He loved and respected all of God's creatures. He also believed that the sensual was entwined with the spiritual, and lying in bed with him, with the special things they shared sometimes felt like a spiritual experience. It wasn't just naughty. He made her feel divine. The orgasms with him almost felt religious. He made her feel like a grown and beautiful woman. Leif was giving, caring, gentle and trustworthy, and everything good that she was taught to value and respect when she was growing up. Leif just was a non-traditionalist. But her parents wouldn't understand that.

She didn't know why she cared so much what they thought. Until she moved out of their home, Lynne had always done a very good job of living on the edge of their rules, doing what she wanted to do, but hiding it from them. Drinking, smoking pot, carousing nightclubs, and her parents had no idea what she was doing. Lynne was sure they were a little more aware of what she was doing now, and, if she was singing in nightclubs, she was no longer their little angel. And, since it seemed that she no longer wanted to live by their rules, whether inside, or outside of the home, they'd cut off their association with her, drastically. That was why the invite to their "Family Day", had taken her by such overwhelming surprise. She half thought that part of the reason that they wanted to see her, was to try to run an intervention on her, and try to convince her to go back to their church.

She was their only child, and in a lot of ways, she felt burdened by their ideals for her. She was glad that she'd made a clean break, gotten out of their overbearing, restrictive house, but deep down, she still wanted them to love her. They were the only family she'd ever known besides the church family.

Now she had a family that she'd created, and carved for herself with Leif, and Janelle, and other friends that she loved, but deep down, she wanted her parents to love her, even if it meant that she couldn't be herself around them. She didn't think she had the strength to admit to them that she really had strayed from the church, and the life that they'd wanted for her. Leaving the church family and living with a man without marriage was considered immoral, and had consequences that Leif would not understand. It was already scandalous that she'd left her parents home so abruptly and was singing in nightclubs, chasing after a recording career.

And she'd moved clear across town to get away from the nosey, peering eyes of her church congregation, from people who had the power to seriously alter her life with her family, if they had any idea that she was spending nights alone with a man, practically living with him, was smoking dope occasionally, and cursed like a sailor sometimes. She felt as though she'd fallen woefully short of the type of person that God wanted her to be.

But Leif thought she was an angel, innocent like snow, and it made her feel light, and warm, and secure inside. He also knew she had a naughty side, and she felt safe to express that with him. He'd call her his naughty angel when she was in a particularly randy mood with him. Especially when she got the fever to suck his dick. She was getting that fever a lot lately. It was a wonderful way to express the joy and love she felt for him, and return the pleasure she got from his tender lips, and his passionate fingers.

She never knew what it was like to be loved unconditionally. To have a man that loved you so much, even if you drank a little too much. Even if you swore when you stubbed your toe. Even if the things he did to you made you feel so good you wanted to be nasty and sensual. Didn't cheapen you at all in his eyes if you wanted to bathe in his cum like rainwater. That was some deep kind of love, and it was just what they shared. She knew that her parents and the sad souls in her church congregation didn't know shit about that type of love. She didn't see why she needed to spoil it by involving her parents.

But Leif had other ideas. He felt that since she was getting to know his parents, it was only logical and fair that he should know her parents. That made the relationship official in his eyes. He joked about being new to this love stuff, but he thought it was important to meet each other's folks. He loved her, and wanted to know everything about her, her background, and where she was brought up, just like she'd be learning about him in about a month. But she had to explain to him, that these were not just any kind of parents. She loved them, but they were strange.

He'd teased her about the conservative sweater that she was wearing. Under the sweater, she wore a bra. The sweater was so baggy; she felt that it almost made her look flat chested. She wore reading glasses, but instead of her funky, horned rimmed glasses in bold colors, that she'd taken to wearing since she moved, she chose a simple tortoise shell frame. She'd pulled her flat-ironed hair back in a simple bun and had secured it with two little chopsticks. The look was completed with a long denim skirt, and black boots.

"Aww, you're so cute babe...dressed up all prim and proper. You're afraid for them to notice that their little Lynne is all grown up now huh," he said, and he swatted her bottom.

She chuckled.

"No babe, it's not that. It's just that, they are really different. Like the shit- or the stuff that I wear on stage sometimes, not the plaid shirts and stuff like that, but those tight black dresses, and that lime green miniskirt, going without bras and all that, they would die," said Lynne.

"Guess they haven't see you with the Mic stand then huh? The way you rub the mic before you start that number? That's so hot you know. I think, I think even the audience knows, you are a good girl, but they get a little peek behind the veil. The good girl that I know who turns into a naughty little angel," he added playfully.

"That good girl has turned into a naughty little angel because she loves her man. Damn. I wish we didn't have to drive, I don't want my dad to see this smoky ass van," said Lynne.

"Babe, what's wrong with the van? And I told you, if we could just combine these households, I could get a better van to lug the band's equipment. Hell, you could save some money for your own van. Your band's van is worse than this. Your band's van probably wouldn't even make it an hour to your parents house," chided Leif.

"Yeah, you are probably right. That damn van would be on the side of the road with a red rag sticking out of the hood. Leif, you are right. Let's talk about moving in together this evening, on our drive home. I...I can't imagine waking up and I'm not next to you baby. Laying right up in your arms and snuggling in your chest. Can't imagine not feeding you a nice breakfast after I tire you out with my lips...and...and I'm getting to be a big girl now, and I wanna...you know...I feel ready, in that way-" added Lynne casting him what she hoped was a meaningful glance.

"I think, I think you've been ready for a while now. But I think that since we've waited this long, we may as well wait until this news I have to tell you sweetheart," he murmured kissing the inside of her palm.

"It better be good," said Lynne.

"It will be sugar, it'll be worth your wait, I promise. You think the wait isn't killing me. You know what, when we get home, I'm turning you out in that little church girl outfit. I'm going to leave the skirt and the little sweater on, and I'm going to make you leave your little panties around your ankles while I kiss and lick your little pussy real good," he added.

Lynne just squirmed in her seat with anticipation. He could make her tingly and wet with just the sound of his voice, purring that sweet nasty talk.

"Baby, don't make me go in there with wet panties, I'll be so embarrassed," said Lynne giggling.

"With all that mountain of clothes on, no one will know even if you flood them my little miss faucet," he teased.

She punched his arm. The dialogue, the banter between them was so natural and beautiful. And she felt so close to him! So what if she'd be living with him formally and they weren't married. No one else had to know anything about it at all. She lived all the way across town, far from the prying eyes of her parents, her ex boyfriend Martin, and the other nosy church elders. What she was doing with Leif felt so gloriously lovely and right, it was the first time she ever felt right in her whole life. How could it be wrong? How could it be a sin to love someone, the way that she loved him? Did it mean that they needed to go skipping immediately down the aisle to share joy and pleasure? She wanted to go skipping down the aisle with Leif, but what if he wasn't ready for that yet? Should she give up on that because Leif wanted them to live together in what her parents would call "sin"? How could being with Leif be a sin?

With those gentle blue eyes. The man wouldn't hurt a fly. That sweet sense of humor. The thorough way he enjoyed life and encouraged her to do the same. The sweet shy stammer that he got sometimes. Even the fact that he trusted her enough to tell her that he'd had a stuttering problem, and that had made him shy on the stage. That he felt that he had to try extra hard to be likeable, because he didn't feel that he was particularly smart, except with music...she'd lovingly told him time again that it wasn't the case, he was smart at lots of things. The way it wore on him that he was the sole creative input for the band, and they didn't put a lot of work in, because the were into the music for the wrong reasons. For the music name, and to get chicks. They shared all their secrets, and he was a thoroughly beautiful man, inside and out.

She loved him so much her soul ached, and she wanted him to take her, feel his love moving inside her deeply, very badly now. She wished she hadn't waited so long. Craving for his dick inside was driving her mad around the house now. She never thought she would like penetration but the way his gentle husky fingers felt, teasing, and tickling her, the way he'd push one finger in so gently to start, just gentle pressure, tease her with that finger until her pussy was kissing his finger, and wanting to suck it deep inside herself, and then he'd start with those delicious, gentle finger thrusts. He knew how to rock his fingers, like a gentle rowboat, and press on that secret spongy spot inside her until her whole pussy ached with joy, and she came so hard, she felt the entire energy drain from her body.

He was a virtuoso with the guitar but, he was self taught when it came to his music, and he was playing by ear, and could not read music. He saw that she could read music, and he was fascinated, so she decided to teach him. She taught him by playing things on the piano, he'd copy the notes on his guitar, and she'd identify the key for him. This was how he was learning to site read.

Because he had such a natural knack for music, it was moving fast for him, much faster than it had for Lynne when she was learning to read music as a small child to play piano in church. He was humble when she praised him. He told her she was sweet and patient, and fun and would have made a damn fine teacher had she wanted to continue learning to teach history. And now, he was leaps and bounds away from his band mates in terms of musical ability, as they were still relying on tablature and playing by ear, rather than learning to read sheet music on site like he was learning with Lynne.

After they pleasured each other orally, which they both loved and were addicted to, and she was cuddled in his arms, or he lay his luscious dreadlocks across her naked breasts while he kissed her tits softly while she played with his dreadlocks, he'd confess all his secrets to her. It was a bond that was beyond anything she'd ever felt in this universe. It happened so fast, its scared her...three months and she already secretly dreamed of being his wife, and having his babies. But she still saw no reason to let others intrude on their love.

"Leif I still think this is a bad idea. And there's still time to see the Macy's Day Parade. I've lived here my whole life and I've never seen it," said Lynne.

"We can do that next year. Besides, it's already started and we'll never get a space. Plus, you can't bail on your parents like that, they are expecting us for Thanksgiving babe, so come on," said Leif.

"Leif. I've told you before, don't call it Thanksgiving," said Lynne.

"Family day. I'm sorry. But I don't understand when they still have everything but the Turkey, they just have a chicken. Still the same shit," he said.

Lynne chuckled and added.

"No cursing either Leif. They don't swear. So don't say anything, not even hell and damn. I am serious," said Lynne.

"Okay, okay babe, sheesh. I won't embarrass you. I know they are goody goodies. I got it," said Leif rolling his eyes.

"Also, I haven't told them about you. So...when we get there, why don't you wait a few minutes so that I can break the news to them," she added softly.

"What the hell Lynne? I asked you, if you told them about me! You said that you would. Now you're telling me that you haven't told them?" said Leif.

"I..I was too scared. Look, once you meet them you'll understand. And I know, I know we have some wild and interesting discussions about God, and the creator, and the metaphysical universe, but don't talk about any of that stuff. Please Leif, don't talk about religion, and it's role about pulling people away from God, and how God is not in a building. I mean, I agree with you a lot, but don't say it. My dad is very high up in his church. He's like an assistant pastor. He thinks I'm a sinner and I-"

"Do you think you're a sinner Lynne?" he asked looking at her. His eyes could see through her sometimes.

"I...I don't know I...I guess according to what they believe I am. But what I'm doing, feels great to me. Oh Leif, I'm sorry that you are getting put through this baby. I warned you, when we first met, that I have a lot of shit going on," said Lynne softly.

"You do, but a beautiful woman like you is worth a lot of shit. And you're a kindhearted and beautiful woman Lynne. If you want to believe in that traditional church shit, that's fine, but you are just the kind of beautiful person that is worthy of Him, regardless, " he said.

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me Leif," said Lynne.

"I meant it. Okay, so don't talk about any religion stuff. Anything else," said Leif.

"I can't think of anything else. Just follow my Lead in there," said Lynne.

***

Leif didn't see what the big deal was about meeting Lynne's parents. I mean he wanted to leave a favorable impression, and he surely got he feeling that they didn't know that their sweet daughter was living a true musician's life style, indulged in a little bit of grass, and he was sure they weren't aware that she'd started to express herself sexually. He didn't see the harm in them not knowing that, since they were church going folks, and the way Lynne described them, it seemed they would have a heart attack if they had that knowledge.

But, he saw no harm in presenting himself as a respectable young man who was taking a serious interest in their daughter. After all, he might be wild now, but they were young once, and they should have every realization that he had true intentions with their daughter, taking care of her, and loving her with a pure love, even if he had a different color, even if he looked a little wilder than them and made a career in music, instead of with a blue, or white collar profession. Even if he wasn't churchy like they were.

He'd never hurt their little girl. That was the message that he wanted them to come away with. Lynne might be a grown woman, but they still saw her as a little girl, and he would always protect that little girl part of Lynne's soul. She seemed to be terrified for him to meet her parents. But, even though he hadn't let Lynne know how serious he was, he couldn't ask her to marry him, without at least somehow meeting her parents first. He wanted to know them. It was natural. It was the next step as the relationship grew serious. Hell, she was burning up his cellphone minutes talking to Linda.

How did she know that he wouldn't get on with her father in that same way? Then again too, the way Lynne described him, Leif thought that they might not have anything in common, but still, he owed it to Lynne, and to her parents to make his presence known. Lynne was just so afraid of the way others perceived every little thing about herself that it irked him sometimes. She needed to learn to relax and let herself go. Not everyone was quick to judge, and those who were quick to judge did not deserve her time. He didn't know how to teach her that lesson, but somehow she had to learn it.

When they pulled up in front of the house, she kissed him softly on his cheek.

"I'll go in there first. I'll explain everything and wave for you to come inside," said Lynne.

"Don't worry babe. Don't be nervous I'm sure it'll be fine," said Leif.

Lynne shot him a glance like she didn't agree.


End file.
